Through Rose Tinted Glasses
by NuttyGirl
Summary: The Team's children learn the truth of their father's past with devastating results for Murdock.
1. Default Chapter

PROLOGUE  
  
I was just sixteen when I learned that the world was not as I had always seen it. That I had been viewing it through rose-tinted glasses and the people in it were not who I had thought they were.  
  
You might say that this is something that happens in every sixteen-year olds life. That at some point they outgrow those childish beliefs and see the world for what it really is. This is true, at sometime in our lives we all see the world through new eyes whether for the better or for the worse.  
  
But for me my whole world was blown apart, the people I had always known and trusted suddenly became strangers to me. When I looked at them I saw through their lies and saw how easily I had been deceived and it angered me. They lied to us about who they were, what they had done and about who we really were.  
  
I am eighteen now and I have seen into myself, seen how their lies shaped me and made me into that sixteen year-old and I have realised that discovering the truth has made me into the eighteen year-old that I am today.  
  
I am my father's son and that is both wonderful and terrifying to me. You could say that his lie was not so terrible, that he and the others told that intricate fabric of lies to protect us. I do not agree, I did not then and I do not now. They lied to protect themselves, they were once thought to be criminals and when they were pardoned they thought they could just continue their lives as if those years of running and hiding had never existed.  
  
They were wrong. 


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE  
  
June 2001 - Los Angeles  
  
Michael Jonathon Murdock took a bite out of his sandwich and listened intently to John Smith Junior as he talked about his father's latest escapade. Johnny, like his father, was something of a leader. He was tall and broad shouldered and out of all of them he was the one who took charge when things got rowdy which was often.  
  
John Smith Senior may have been in his latter years but that didn't stop him from living his life exactly the way he wanted to. Michael's father often said that he would probably live longer than any of them he was so hyped up on 'Jazz'. This expression that was often used within his father's circle of friends intrigued Michael, he had never understood it.  
  
Michael's father was Captain HM Murdock and not even Michael knew what the HM really stood for. His father was an expert pilot and could fly anything with wings, or so he boasted. Michael had inherited his father's love of flying along with his height and soft brown eyes.  
  
Captain Murdock had been in the Vietnam War with Colonel John Smith, Sergeant Bosco Baracus and Lieutenant Templeton Peck and they were close friends, in fact they were more like family. And so their children had become friends, they had all grown up together and their friendship had remained solid all through elementary and middle schools.  
  
Now they were in high school and were still friends often spending lunches together as well as every spare hour outside school.  
  
Michael took a minute to look round at his group of friends. Sitting to his right was Daniel Peck and his twin sister Maria. Both had blond hair and green eyes, they got on well together although Maria was sometimes annoyed by the way Daniel treated his girlfriends. Daniel was the same as his father had been until he'd met the twin's mother. He went through women at an alarming rate and Michael struggled to keep up with who his best friend was dating next.  
  
Over in the corner was Brandon Baracus, he was a well muscled, young black man. Although he looked tough he was one of the nicest people that Michael knew. Not that Brandon couldn't look after himself if he wanted to. He was incredibly intelligent which was something that people who met him didn't always realise at first glance. He and his father could often be found under the hood of BA Baracus' van working on some mechanical problem. Brandon had inherited his father's mechanical genius but preferred working with wood than with anything else. At this moment he was whittling away at a piece of wood, his long, deft fingers working it into a shape of its own. Michael had no doubt that whatever it turned out to be, it would be a work of art.  
  
To Michael's left were his brother Nicky and his sister Emily. Nicky was something of a wild child and was frequently arguing with his father over something or other. In contrast to Michael, Nicky hated flying with a passion. Nicky was quick tempered and always seemed ready for a fight.  
  
Michael's attention was drawn to Emily; she was the apple of everyone's eye, had her mother's eyes, her father's smile and loved animals. She was the peacekeeper of the group and often tried to mend the rift between her brother and father. She was the youngest of all of them.  
  
Michael was the oldest of the group, the first-born but it was usually Johnny who took the lead which never bothered anyone, somehow it seemed right.  
  
'Hey Mikey, you with us?'  
  
Michael blinked as he realised that Daniel was talking to him, in fact all of his friends were staring at him.  
  
'Sorry guys, I kinda switched off there, what are we talking about?'  
  
Johnny smirked. 'If it isn't about flying you're not interested are you?'  
  
Michael just smiled not bothering to defend himself against the good natured teasing. 'Sorry, where were you?'  
  
'Just about to explain about this year's vacation, thought you might be interested.'  
  
Michael sat up straighter, each year the kids and their parents went away for a couple of weeks together. It was always a lot of fun and he looked forward to it.  
  
'Sure, might be.'  
  
This brought laughter from everyone. 'Come on Johnny, of course he's interested. Dad promised that he could pilot the plane this year. That's all he's been talking about for the past month.' Nicky smirked at his brother.  
  
'That's if my dad'll go.' Brandon spoke up.  
  
'Your dad always goes Brandon he just pretends he doesn't want to go.' Maria said turning to him.  
  
'He hates to fly.' Brandon shrugged.  
  
'I die before I fly.' Nicky said in an eerie impression of BA Baracus.  
  
'We go through this every year Brandon; he says he doesn't want to go. Your mom coaxes him into going and he pulls out at the last minute so Dad either has to hit him with a piece of 2 by 4 or give him a sleeping pill.'  
  
'Yeah and your dad gets that look in his eyes when he gets to use the 2 by 4 Danny. Do you remember that year he forgot the pills and couldn't find any 2 by 4?' Johnny asked. 'Yeah, Murdock was going crazy because he thought we'd have to drive down so he gave him an injection from Kelly's bag. It turned out to be an animal tranquillizer, BA was singing all the way.'  
  
'Trust your dad to give him an animal tranquillizer Mike.'  
  
Michael smiled and nodded. It was never a quiet time when they went on vacation. Something always happened.  
  
***  
  
Michael walked into the family kitchen to find Face sitting at the table. This was nothing unusual, one or other of his dad's buddies was usually here. His mother was busy cooking dinner and looked up.  
  
'Hey honey, good day at school?'  
  
Michael nodded. 'Great Mom, what's for dinner?'  
  
Kelly smiled. 'Meatloaf.'  
  
'Yummy.' A voice said from the doorway and Michael turned to see his father leaning against the doorframe with a grin on his face.  
  
Kelly laughed lightly. 'You'll have to wait like the rest of them.' She said smiling adoringly at her husband.  
  
Murdock pretended to be upset and pouted. 'Aww come on, I've been at work all day and I'm starving.'  
  
'If you think hauling over that heap of junk you call an aeroplane is work then I don't know what it was that I was doing all day.' Kelly teased.  
  
'Kelly, it is not a heap of junk or at least it won't be when I've finished with it.'  
  
'Yeah.' Face put in. 'That is a good aeroplane, the guy I brought it from said it was one of the best, ok so it's got a little bit of rust and the propellers don't work properly but it's still a good plane.'  
  
Kelly just laughed. Face was well known for his ability to get almost anything you wanted even it wasn't always in mint condition. He and Murdock had bought the plane so that Murdock could do it up which meant that Murdock spent more time down at the airfield than at home. 'Face you did not buy it, you scammed it.'  
  
'Kelly I'm hurt that you could think such a thing.' Face protested and Kelly shook her head wordlessly, Face never ceased to amaze her.  
  
'You ready to fly kid?' Murdock asked his son.  
  
Michael grinned. 'I'm always ready to fly Dad.'  
  
His father grinned back and Face smiled in amusement. The resemblance between father and son was easy to see in that moment.  
  
'Have you done your homework?' Kelly asked.  
  
Michael put down his bag. 'I'll do it when I come back Mom.'  
  
'And what about your chores? Are you going to pay Emily to do them for you again?'  
  
'You paid Emily to do your chores?' Murdock asked and Michael nodded sheepishly.  
  
Murdock shook his head. 'You're supposed to bribe her not pay her.'  
  
'Murdock!' Kelly exclaimed. 'Don't encourage him.'  
  
Face laughed and got up. 'I'd better go home, Dana's cooking dinner as we speak. Nice to see you Kelly.' He kissed Kelly's cheek.  
  
'Good to see you too Face. Take care.' She kissed him back and turned again to her meatloaf.  
  
'See ya Faceman.' Murdock said with a grin. 'I'll see ya down the airfield bright and early tomorrow.'  
  
'I didn't tell you? Dana and I are going to see her mother for the day; I can't get out of it.'  
  
Murdock shook his head. 'No, Face you didn't tell me. Doesn't matter, catch ya later muchacho.'  
  
Face nodded and with a wave to Michael, he left for his own house. Almost as soon as he'd gone the telephone rang.  
  
Murdock picked it up. 'Hello, oh hey Brandon. Listen, can you tell your dad I'm ready for that engine when he is. Sure, he's here. Mike, Brandon for ya.'  
  
He passed the phone over to his son and then scooped an apple out of the fruit bowl. A hand reached out and took it from him promptly. 'No.' Kelly said. 'We'll be eating in an hour; I don't want you filling up before then.'  
  
'It's just an apple Kell, perfectly healthy.' Her husband protested.  
  
'And what about after that, what comes next? Twinkies? Oreo's? I know you Captain; you've got a garbage disposal for a stomach.'  
  
Murdock grinned and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. 'That's why you love me baby.' Kelly laughed and kissed him.  
  
'Wait a minute Brandon, you want me to what?' Michael asked into the phone.  
  
'Look man it's important, I was researching in the library for that paper we have to do on the Vietnam War and I found something you should take a look at.'  
  
'Brandon, I have homework to do, Mom's not gonna let me out of the house this close to dinner and Dad already wants to take me out in the plane. I can't be in all those places at once.'  
  
'Please Mike, I've called the others too, they're on their way over. It's real important, man.'  
  
The sense of urgency in his friend's voice convinced Michael that this was serious.  
  
'Ok Brandon, I'll be there as soon as I can.'  
  
He put the phone down with a sigh and Murdock looked over. 'Everything ok Mike?'  
  
'Yeah, Brandon wants me to go over to the library, says he's got something to show me.'  
  
Kelly frowned. 'Right now, this close to dinner?'  
  
'He says it's important Mom.' Michael shrugged. 'He sounded, I dunno, insistent.'  
  
'I have to admit honey, if Brandon thinks it's important then it probably is. He's usually so laidback, unlike his father.' Murdock said wryly. 'Guess this means we won't be flying today.' He sighed and Michael turned to his mother for her approval.  
  
'Ok but don't be too long and try to be back before dinner.' Kelly told him not looking particularly happy about it.  
  
'I will, thanks Mom.' Michael kissed his mother's cheek and grabbed his baseball cap from the table before running out the door.  
  
***  
  
It didn't take long for Michael to reach the library, he went inside and found Brandon on one of the computers surfing the Internet. Next to him on the desk was a stack of photocopied pages. On seats round the table near him were Nicky, Emily, Maria, Danny and Johnny.  
  
Brandon turned to greet him as he approached. 'Hey man.' He said and held his hand out for Michael to shake. Michael did so then grabbed a chair and sat round the table. Brandon left the computer and sat with them.  
  
'Hey, so what was so important that you dragged me all the way over here when I was just about to convince Mom to let me go fly with Dad?'  
  
Brandon didn't smile, he looked deadly serious. 'Like I said I found something you should take a look at.' He handed Michael one of the photocopies, frowning he accepted it noticing that the faces of his friends were likewise serious. Even Danny's usually smiling features were sombre.  
  
Michael looked down and felt an electric current of shock run through him. Staring him right in the face was a picture of his father, Brandon's father, Maria and Danny's father and Johnny's father.  
  
'The A-Team escapes prison?' Michael read taken aback. He wasn't sure what to make of it. 'Last night three men escaped on the way to Fort Bragg where they were to serve a life sentence for theft and murder.' Michael felt sick to his very stomach. 'The three men, Colonel John 'Hannibal' Smith, Lieutenant Templeton 'Faceman' Peck and Bosco 'BA' Baracus, are believed to be armed and dangerous. Captain HM 'Howling Mad' Murdock, the fourth member of the unit, is currently residing in the psychiatric ward of the Veteran's Administration in Westwood. His is alleged to have been working with them when the crimes were committed but could not be reached for comment.'  
  
Michael stopped reading unable to go on, there was more but he couldn't bring himself to read it. 'What kind of sick joke is this?' He demanded angrily.  
  
'It's all true.' Danny said quietly. 'Brandon found more articles.'  
  
Johnny picked up the thread. 'Apparently when our dad's were in 'Nam they murdered one Colonel Morrison and robbed the Bank of Hanoi. Well, except for your dad, they don't think he actually participated in the robbery and murder, he was just their pilot. He went crazy over there and they committed him to the VA.'  
  
Michael was shaking. 'No, no way. It can't be true.' He swallowed hard and shook his head.  
  
'Mike.' Emily said gently. 'It is.'  
  
'What are you saying?' He asked desperately, pleadingly. 'That our father is crazy, Em? Because that's what it sounds like?'  
  
'No.' Brandon interrupted. 'Not anymore, they found him sane in '86. The others got their pardons soon after.'  
  
'They were on the run for well over ten years.' Danny told him. 'Several people tried to capture them but failed. Each time they avoided the military and the papers are full of stories of people who've been helped by a group of unidentifieds. A couple of times they were caught but each time they escaped.'  
  
Michael took off his baseball cap and twisted it around in his hands. 'This isn't possible.'  
  
Nicky stood up and threw a newspaper photocopy at Michael it landed on the table in front of him; he kept tossing the pages at his brother. 'Take a look Mike; you'll see it's all there in black and white. He's a nut, a crazy goddamned nut!'  
  
Michael sprang out of his chair so hard it tipped over backward; he grabbed Nicky and slammed him back into the wall. 'No! Don't you ever talk about our dad like that again. If you do I swear I'll.' He broke off and released his brother. He picked up his cap and replaced it on his head.  
  
'Mike.' Maria said. 'Fighting isn't going to help any. Johnny what are we going to do?'  
  
Michael turned on them before Johnny could answer. 'I'll tell you what we're gonna do, we're gonna ask them, confront them about this whole crazy shit!' He turned and began to walk out of the library, shoving out of his way the startled assistant who had come to see what all the noise was about.  
  
'Mike!' Danny called after him. 'Damn.' He whispered under his breath and got up to follow his best friend. Michael hardly ever swore and to hear him do it now was proof of just how angry his friend was.  
  
He caught up with him in the foyer and grabbed hold of his arm. 'Mike, think about this before you go charging in there accusing them of anything and everything.'  
  
Mike rounded on him, his eyes blazing. Danny couldn't remember seeing his friend so angry, what was worse was that it was a cold kind of angry that cut right through you. 'They lied to us Danny. They acted like model citizens, like they're better than we are when all this time.' He broke off unable to finish the sentence.  
  
'Look man, I understand and I'd expect this kind of behaviour from Nicky but not from you.'  
  
Michael laughed bitterly. 'Yeah well my dad's crazy which means I probably am too, that's the sort of thing that changes a guy, don't ya think? You know I could accept inheriting his flying genes and I could accept the fact that one day I was probably going to lose my hair. But you know what? I can't accept this; I can't accept the fact that one day I'm going to lose my mind as well. I jut can't. They had no right to keep this from us, to just let us find out like this as if we don't matter and I am not going to sit by and let them get away with treating us like this.'  
  
He walked away but Danny still followed him. 'You know what I think this is about?' He asked barely able to keep his own anger under control, his usual suaveness and charm gone. 'I think that you've put your dad up on a pedestal, in your eyes he's perfect, can't do anything wrong. And now you read this and realise that he's not as perfect as you thought and it hurts so you're going to go home and take it out on him when all he was probably trying to do was protect you, trying protect all of us.'  
  
Michael ignored him and carried on walking. Normally Danny was the one person who could get through to him but not today, not now, not after this. When he'd seen that photograph and read the article something inside him had changed. 


	3. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Michael slammed into the kitchen and walked into the living room. His dad was seated on the couch with a beer in one hand. He looked up as his son entered the room.  
  
'Hey kid, what did Brandon want?'  
  
Michael stopped in front of him, his face dark, and his eyes blazing. He felt so angry right now like he could explode. Murdock frowned.  
  
'Everything ok Mikey?'  
  
Michael laughed and tossed the photocopied newspaper article he'd taken from the library into his father's lap. Murdock glanced down at it and his face paled.  
  
'Something you want to tell me Dad?' He asked icily.  
  
Kelly came in from the kitchen wiping her hands on a tea towel. 'Did you see Nicky and Emily on the way Mike?' She caught sight of the expressions on her husband's and her son's faces and paused. 'Is everything alright?' The question was directed more at her husband than at Mike.  
  
'Kelly, can you call the guys, ask them to come round right away it's urgent.'  
  
Kelly was surprised by the request, he rarely asked her to do things he could quite easily do himself. To her it seemed as if he was pushing her away, trying to get her out of the argument that seemed about to unfold. Michael and his father hardly ever argued and if they did it was never serious. Nicky was the one who picked fights with Murdock and she'd always been thankful that Michael had always been fairly even-tempered.  
  
Nevertheless, even though it surprised her she found herself going to the phone and dialling Hannibal's number. A sense of foreboding settled down upon her, things were not right, not right at all.  
  
***  
  
'Mike sit down, I'm not going to explain any of this until Hannibal gets here so you might as well get comfortable.'  
  
Mike reluctantly sat down, from the back of the house came the sound of the kitchen door opening and then Nicky, Emily, Maria, Danny, Johnny and Brandon entered the room uneasily.  
  
'They know as well?' Murdock asked.  
  
'They know.' Michael said refusing to look at his father.  
  
'Sit down kids.' Murdock said running a hand through his thinning hair. 'Your dad's are gonna be here in a minute and I promise then we'll explain everything.' Everyone sat and there was an uneasy silence in the room. Michael still felt keyed up and angry. He shot a sidelong glance at his father and was troubled to find that he no longer saw the person he'd always looked up to all his life. He didn't see his father sitting there, all he saw was a liar and he felt frightened in the presence of his father for the first time in all his sixteen years, frightened of a man who had suddenly become a stranger to him.  
  
The silence was finally broken by Murdock who could bear it no longer. 'I know you're angry Michael and I guess in a way you have a right to be. You all do.' He looked at the others who shifted awkwardly in their seats.  
  
'You guess? You guess I have a right to be angry?' Michael laughed resentfully and shook his head. 'What's next Dad? Huh? What revelation will you spring on us next? Who knows maybe I'm not really your son, I guess that would be better for everyone.'  
  
'Mike, don't.' Emily said unable to stand seeing her brother so angry and her father so clearly hurt.  
  
'Michael why don't you leave judging me until you've heard the full story.' There was a note of warning in Murdock's voice and a suggestion that he was close to having heard enough. 'I'm not your enemy in this.'  
  
'You must have known this was going to happen, you must have realised that you couldn't hide it forever.'  
  
The door opened and Hannibal walked in. He took in the scene that was rapidly unfolding, saw the hostility between father and son and realised that something important was happening.  
  
'Murdock?' He asked not saying anything else.  
  
'Hey Hannibal take a seat, the others should be here soon.' He passed the article to his colonel. 'They found this in the library.'  
  
'I see.' Hannibal said carefully, he looked at Michael surprised at how angry the kid seemed to be. He, like Murdock, like all of them, had expected Nicky to be the one who would be angered by the situation. This was unexpected.  
  
'Do you?' Michael asked tensely. 'Did you do it? Was it you suggested that you hide it from us? Come on who was it?'  
  
'That's enough.' Murdock said stepping in. 'You'll get the story but until you do stop accusing people out of anger at me.'  
  
Before Michael could answer Face and BA walked in the door. BA's brow furrowed as he felt the tension in the room. He looked over at his son who nodded to him.  
  
'What's going on?' Face asked sitting down next to Murdock and Hannibal handed him the newspaper. 'Oh.' Face said quietly as he saw the article. 'I always hated that picture.'  
  
'Face, not now.' Hannibal said and the lieutenant was surprised by the sharpness in Hannibal's voice. He looked at his children and tried to judge their reactions but both expressions were equally unreadable.  
  
BA looking at Brandon found him to be as calm and laid-back as always. The article seemed to have had little effect on him on the outside but BA was aware of how good his son was at hiding his feelings.  
  
'We found the article in the library. What's the truth?' Johnny asked outright and Michael got his feet.  
  
'Sorry Johnny, not this time. I know I usually let you take charge but this time it's got to be me.'  
  
Johnny nodded calmly and sat down. 'Did you do it?' Michael asked looking at all of them. 'Is what they're saying here the truth? Did you murder that man, rob that bank and was Dad.' He broke off unable to say the words.  
  
Murdock picked up the baseball cap lying on the arm of the couch and twisted it in his hands. He could see Hannibal was about to field the question and like Michael he felt that he should be the one to answer it. He looked over at Hannibal questioningly and Hannibal nodded giving him the go-ahead.  
  
'Yes.' Murdock said simply. 'What it says there about me, that much is true.'  
  
Michael sat down abruptly and Emily gave a choked sob. Murdock looked over at her but Danny had put an arm around her and she seemed ok.  
  
'No.' Michael whispered; a sentiment that was shared by all the offspring present. They were a very close knit group, all of them. Each knew that if they had a problem they could go to any of the others, any of their parents for help. They all thought Murdock a lot of fun, a good friend. Maybe a little wacky sometimes but crazy, insane, not that.  
  
'He's telling the truth, kid.' Hannibal said and Michael nodded.  
  
'We didn't rob no bank or kill no colonel though.' BA put in. 'They got that wrong.'  
  
'What did happen?' Maria asked softly but Michael rose to his feet almost blindly.  
  
'No.' He choked out. 'I don't want to hear it.' He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.  
  
'Mike.' His father said reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder and steady him.  
  
'How the hell can you be so calm?' Michael yelled to his friends. 'They lied to us, not just a small insignificant lie either but about a whole part in their lives.' He looked back to his father. 'God, how long were you in there for? Ten years, more than that? You just leave something like that out.'  
  
'Well you know what; it isn't exactly something you bring up in conversation.' His father laughed; his Texan accent thickening.  
  
'No because God forbid that you ever let us see you as anything other than perfect.' He rubbed at his forehead. 'Oh Jeez, it's one thing to find out that you guys were wanted for murder but it is a whole other thing to find out that your dad is an insane wacko. Hell, I've always thought they should all be kept locked up far, far away from any people whatsoever. Why did they let you out?'  
  
Next thing he was against the wall and BA was staring at him, nose to nose. 'You talk that way about him again and you'll be the one that's locked up, sucker!'  
  
'BA put him down.' Murdock said wearily. 'It's ok.'  
  
BA set the kid down and glared at him before taking his seat again.  
  
'Listen I know you're angry and I understand but you've got to understand about us. We did what we had to do and we lied to protect you guys.' Murdock looked round at everyone in the room. 'All of you kids, we did this to protect you. Do you realise that there are still people out there who might decide that to get back at us all they need is our kids. We made some people very, very angry and it is better for all of you if you know nothing about what we did. The military and the press would still love to know about some of the things that we did and they could use you to get what they want to know. We all care about you so much, you're our lives now, our reason for going on each day and if anything happened to anyone of you.' He couldn't finish just sat down again but there were nods from the rest of the team.  
  
'He's right.' Face said. 'That is why we did it.'  
  
'Well it would be easy for you wouldn't it? You were the conman of the group weren't you? Lying must just be second nature to you now.'  
  
'Don't take it out on him Mike? It was never like that. Do you realise that you are the reason for all of this?'  
  
'What? That is the dumbest excuse I've ever heard Dad.'  
  
'He's right.' BA added with a nod.  
  
'You are not just my first born, Michael, you are the team's first born. You were the one that hit it home to me that I was a father and that I had a responsibility to protect you and your mother. I couldn't just go out with the team on missions the way I used to, being away from you and your mom was hell and I realised that I couldn't do it anymore. I needed to settle down with your mother and help her raise you. Risking my life was not the way to bring up a family.'  
  
'We all realised that it wasn't possible anymore.' Hannibal said. 'We had wives and children on the way. The last thing we wanted to do was to leave them to bring up our children on their own.'  
  
'We decided to finish it, to disband the team.' Face said.  
  
'It was me who decided that we should forget that the A-Team ever existed.' Murdock said quietly. 'After that nut tried to kidnap Kelly and Mike.'  
  
There were looks of interest from the other side of the room as the children looked at their parents, seeing them for the first time as men, as people rather than as just parents.  
  
'Yeah, this guy tried to make off with your mother and you.' Murdock continued. 'The scariest day of my life and when you become a parent you will understand this Mike, you will understand how your children change you and make you realise that you are no longer the important ones. You have another life to protect at all costs and you will do anything to do that.'  
  
'You kept your names though.' Danny said questioningly. 'You could have been safer if you'd changed your identities and we know Dad could have arranged that for you if he had to.'  
  
'You're right Danny, we could have but we didn't want that. We still wanted to be the people we had always been. Changing our identities would have been too easy, it would have been running away, we wanted to show the world that we were innocent and that we weren't afraid.'  
  
***  
  
1986  
  
Murdock was cradling his son. Only a few days old and he had nearly lost him to some thugs who had thought it fun to try and hurt him by hurting his family. Right now he never wanted to let his wife and child out of his sight again.  
  
The baby gurgled happily in his arms, reaching up to pat his face and Murdock admired again how tiny his son's hands were and how perfect he seemed. This moment seemed to have been a long time coming, he'd once thought that he would never be a father and now the most precious thing in the world to him was his son.  
  
The door opened and Hannibal walked in quietly, taking a seat next to Murdock and smiling at the baby in his arms. Michael was looking round with interest at absolutely everything, he had his father's dark, soulful eyes and Hannibal was sure that the younger Murdock would one day have his father's wide grin and gentle nature. He knew Murdock was also hoping that his son would inherit his love for flying.  
  
'You ok, Captain?' Hannibal asked finally when Murdock didn't speak.  
  
'Yeah.' He answered quietly. 'Just thinking how close I came to nearly losing them both.'  
  
'It wasn't your fault.'  
  
'I can't do it anymore, Hannibal.'  
  
Hannibal didn't speak, hoping that his friend would explain that remark. Also hoping that he didn't mean that he couldn't deal with fatherhood, Murdock made a great father, he took to it like a duck to water.  
  
'I can't be with the team and be with my family. I have to choose, one or the other.'  
  
'Is this your choice or Kelly's?' Hannibal asked, not really wanting to ask the question but knowing he had to. He had to make sure that this was what the captain wanted to do.  
  
'I haven't even discussed it with her but I realised that night that I can't be away from them anymore. I mean, who's going to protect them whilst I'm gone? And I can't stand being away from them, I want to be with them both, I want to be with my family.'  
  
'This is your choice Captain and I won't stand in your way but think it over.'  
  
'I have Hannibal, I've been thinking about it a lot and the more I do, the more I realise that this is what I need to do.'  
  
Hannibal nodded. 'We're not getting any younger are we?'  
  
'No, we're not and I want to settle down before it's too late. They need me here and I want to be here.'  
  
'Then good luck.'  
  
'Thanks Hannibal, I was worried, thought you might be mad that I was deserting you.'  
  
'No, Murdock, not at all. I agree with you and I'm glad you've been honest with me. To be honest with you, I've been thinking much the same thing; I don't really like being away from Maggie either. Especially not now.'  
  
'What about the others?'  
  
'Yes, I think they all feel the same way. We have families now, children on the way; it's not going to be like it was when we were young and single. Then it didn't matter what happened to us and we had no-one else but ourselves to be responsible for. Now it's a whole other matter. Now we have our pardons.'  
  
Murdock paused and then voiced the thought that had been in his head. 'Are you talking about disbanding the team?' There was queasy feeling in his stomach.  
  
'Yes, I suppose I am.'  
  
Murdock looked at Michael and kissed the baby's soft forehead. 'I'm not going to tell him, Hannibal, when he's grown up; I'm not going to tell him about us. I understood that night that there might be people that want to get at me and to do that they might try to hurt my children. I don't want that to happen, I think it's safer if he doesn't know. And I don't want him to know that his father was once a crazy nut.'  
  
'Captain, as Face always says, it's a good kind of crazy.'  
  
'Doesn't matter, I still don't want him to know.'  
  
Hannibal nodded and the two men sat there for a long time together, not saying a word, perhaps understanding somehow that this would be the last time that they had such a close and honest conversation. That it would be the last time together as Colonel and Captain before they hung up their hats and became ordinary men and not Soldiers of Fortune.  
  
***  
  
Michael closed his eyes against the tears stinging them suddenly. His anger had depleted somewhat but he still felt hurt and betrayed. Even though he knew that his father had the right reasons for doing what he did it still didn't change the fact that he was no longer the person he'd thought he was. He got to his feet finally and found himself walking towards the door. He couldn't bear to hear anymore of it, if he walked away then it wasn't happening, his father had never been crazy and none of it had been real.  
  
The doorknob was cool under his palm and he turned it aware of each movement as if he was moving underwater. Outside it was still warm and he kept walking, not knowing where he was going or where he wanted to go. He just went trying to keep the thoughts and feelings bombarding him from taking control.  
  
It didn't take him long to reach the airfield and to find his father's plane. He went and sat in it not wanting to fly it, just wanting to sit in it. He didn't even realise that he was crying until a tear dropped onto his hand and once he'd started he realised that he couldn't stop.  
  
After what seemed like an age later, in fact it was only ten minutes, a hand touched his shoulder and his father eased himself into the co-pilot's chair. Michael turned his face away so that his dad wouldn't see the tears streaming down his cheeks even though he knew that he'd already seen.  
  
Father and son sat there for a long time, neither speaking nor moving at all. Just sitting. 


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Finally Michael spoke breaking the uneasy silence that surrounded them. 'God look at me, bawling like a little kid.' He wiped his face with his hands, wiping away the tears from his cheeks and staring out at the airfield seeing the familiar sights, hearing the familiar sounds of planes taking off and smelling all the familiar smells.  
  
He had been stupid to come here to try and get away from his father. The airfield and their aeroplane was as much his sanctuary as it was his father's. Murdock wouldn't have looked anywhere else. He would have known that this was where his son would come.  
  
'No.' Murdock said quietly. 'You're not a kid, not anymore. You're almost a man and its time I realised that.'  
  
This wasn't what Michael had been expecting, he'd been expecting more excuses even an argument. But not an apology, that was a little hard to deal with. He felt he could have coped if his father had ranted and raved over how it was none of Michael's business and how he had no right to know anything about it. This was almost too much to bear.  
  
'You're right Michael, we should have told you. This affected you as much as it did me and I should have realised how you were going to react.'  
  
Michael didn't answer but knew that his father was genuinely sorry and very serious; the fact that he was calling him by his full name rather than Mikey or Mike convinced him of that.  
  
Murdock continued. 'I always thought that Nicky would be the one to be angry about the whole thing, that he'd be the one to hate me for it. I guess because we argue so much I just took it for granted that this would be another thing to yell at each other over.'  
  
'I don't hate you Dad. I just don't understand why you had to lie to us. You say you wanted to protect us but you knew that this was going to happen. One way or another we'd have found out, wouldn't you have rather told us yourself.'  
  
'It's not an easy thing to admit to and we're not those people anymore. We don't run around the country helping out people anymore and we're not on the run from the military.'  
  
'Yes, you are still those people, you guys were legends and if it was me I wouldn't want to forget all the good things I'd done.'  
  
'It wasn't all good.' Murdock answered. 'And I wouldn't exactly call us legends.'  
  
'You weren't on the run from the military anyway.' Michael said taking his first step to really getting to what bothered him about the whole thing.  
  
'No.' Murdock sighed. 'I wasn't.' He looked out the window thoughtfully.  
  
Now Michael knew was the time, the time to ask him the question that had been troubling him since he read that newspaper article. And he was glad that his father was staring out of the window so that he wouldn't have to look at him.  
  
'Dad, am I.will I be crazy too? One day, could it happen?'  
  
With Murdock's face turned away from him he couldn't see the look of pain that crossed his face, this was the thing he had tried to avoid for the last sixteen years and he'd thought that he'd succeeded but he'd been wrong. And he'd been wrong to hide this from his son, he hadn't realised how much Mike would be affected by this and he could hear the fear in his son's voice, he thought that Murdock had been the bad kind of crazy, the kind that kills children for fun, he didn't know or understand that it had been a different kind of crazy, a way of letting out his feelings rather than getting kicks. He had hidden the truth from his children for fear that one day they would look at him contempt in their eyes, that they would not longer want him for a father but now it didn't matter whether that happened or not. As a father he had a duty to discuss this with his son and to make him understand that there was nothing to be afraid of. Finally Murdock turned to look at him and Michael made himself look at him so that he'd know whether or not he was getting an honest answer.  
  
'I don't know Mikey. Maybe one day it could happen to you. There's not a person alive who's completely sane, not a person who doesn't have the ability to go insane if the wrong thing happens. But if you're asking will it happen to you because it happened to me? No, I don't think it will, I don't believe craziness can be passed genetically like disease or hair and eye colour. I was sane when I left to fight in 'Nam when I came back I was crazy. It happened because I was under a lot of stress and I saw a lot of things no-one should ever have to see or experience and I just couldn't cope. I hope to God that you never have to do anything like the things I had to do out there and I hope that you never have to know just how ugly war can be. You're lucky, you've got friends and family around who love you and will help you any way they can. I had the guys but out there it wasn't so easy for them to help me, for the most part they didn't even realise that it was happening until it was too late.'  
  
Michael frowned perplexed. 'How can you not see something like that is happening?'  
  
Murdock smiled a strange wistful smile. 'Because Michael, war is hell and it's all there is. From the time you get up in the morning to the time you go to bed at night, it consumes your life completely and you get so involved in saving your own butt and making it through one day after another that you lose touch of other people. You stop taking them into account, sure you'll look after them, make sure they don't get killed but you don't have time to stand over them 24 hours a day and make sure they're ok. Sometimes the little things get missed and sometimes those little things turn out to be big things.'  
  
Michael listened in surprise, this was the first time his father had ever been open about his experiences in the war, sure he'd mentioned it but he'd never said how he'd felt about it and the effect it had had on him.  
  
'Don't listen to them when they tell you that war is glorious or exciting. There's no glory about killing other human beings and there is nothing exciting about trying to keep yourself alive day after day, night after night, sometimes not sleeping for days on end. And believe you me there is no glory or excitement about having to kill your own men because they're so badly injured you know they're not going to make it anyway and the best thing for them is to just end it as quickly and effectively as you can.' He seemed to pull himself out of those memories then and realise who he was talking to. 'It's not something that you just sit down and have a casual conversation about Mike.'  
  
'Did you kill that man?'  
  
'No, the whole thing was a set-up.'  
  
'Will you tell me about it, the things you guys did, what happened over there?' Michael asked knowing full well that he couldn't hear it now, that he wasn't ready to hear it and that his father wasn't ready to tell him.  
  
'Someday Mikey, someday I'll tell you the whole story but not now.'  
  
'Can you just tell me one thing? Did you ever do anything bad when you were crazy? Did you ever hurt anyone or anything like that?' Michael's tone held something in it that Murdock didn't like, it was fear mixed with disdain.  
  
'It wasn't that kind of crazy, Mike.' He said simply.  
  
Michael looked confused and slightly angry. His brown eyes flared. 'What do you mean 'that kind of crazy'? How many kinds of crazy are there?'  
  
Murdock looked at the younger version of himself and Kelly. 'Lots of kinds. There's the kind you're thinking of, the serial killer crazy and then there's another kind of crazy, the kind that I was. That kind of crazy is more about your imagination than anything else, it's all about seeing thing's that ain't there, talking to inanimate objects, having an imaginary dog, thinking you are a dog, in a way it's very much like what young children go through. You stop believing all the things you've learned as adults and anything can become possible. Sometimes I'd think I could get in one of these and fly all the way to the stars and beyond, it's about believing.'  
  
Michael was quiet. 'But they locked you up for it?'  
  
'Well, yeah, it's true in the beginning days I was prone to some violence but I never seriously hurt someone.'  
  
'And now?'  
  
'Now's different, it's still there, it'll always be there whatever I do. But I can control it now better even than I could before. I can switch it on or off as I like. It's what Face termed as a good kind of crazy.'  
  
Michael was quiet, contemplating this and sorting it out. In the past hour so much information had hit him that it was difficult to digest it all. His father had a whole past that he'd known nothing about and in a way it made him respect him more than he'd expected it to. The initial anger had gone and a kind of curiosity had taken over, he wanted to know about that man his father had been, wanted to know about all of them, the A-Team and the things they'd done but he knew he couldn't because his father wasn't ready to tell him yet.  
  
*** It was a few days later when all the kids managed to get together and discuss the events of that had taken place on the evening earlier in the week. It had been hard-hitting for all of them and they had needed some time alone to deal with it in their own way but now they needed to be together.  
  
Nicky was seated at a computer and beside him was Daniel. They were trawling through the Internet trying to glean even piece of information on their father's that they could find. At the moment they were in the military files and Daniel was explaining in a low voice how to access the encrypted files.  
  
'You amaze me man.' Nicky said. 'Doesn't matter what it is does it? You can get it.'  
  
Daniel gave him the famous Peck grin that frequently had women falling at his feet. 'Hey, it's in the blood. We Peck's gotta scam or we go crazy.' He realised his mistake and his expression changed. 'Sorry Nick, I didn't mean that.'  
  
'It's ok.' Nicky said shortly, he was sick and tired of people treating him as if he might break just cos his father had turned out to have a few screws loose. He turned his attention back to the computer screen and sighed. 'I wish I knew what it is that Michael thinks we're going to find here.'  
  
Danny shrugged. 'Maybe he just wants something to reassure himself that they are telling the truth.'  
  
'More like he wants to find out that Dad is some kind of hero.'  
  
Danny just nodded barely listening now. He was in the midst of the files and absorbing information as quickly as he could. He couldn't imagine how his dad had managed trying to get information without the Internet. This little jewel was a scammer's paradise and Danny never tired of finding something new to work with.  
  
'Well, whatever it is that Michael wants I think I just found it.'  
  
Nicky looked up instantly. 'What? What did you find?'  
  
Danny smiled, for all Nicky's complaining he was as curious as his brother on what could be found about the A-Team. 'Hey guys, over here.' Nicky called. The others were searching through microfilmed newspaper articles but joined the two guys around the computer.  
  
'Well Mikey? This what you were looking for?'  
  
'Hot damn.' Michael said and Johnny whistled his own appreciation. 'You're kidding me?' Michael asked warily.  
  
'Nope.' Danny said with another grin. 'Straight up. This stuff comes from highly encrypted files within the military and trust me these babies must be the real thing because otherwise it would have been a hell of a lot easier to get into them.'  
  
Michael's mouth was open as he read what was displayed on the screen.  
  
'Oh my god.' Emily said. 'Dad was really in the CIA.' Her blue eyes were wide as she looked round at her friends.  
  
'Wow.' Brandon murmured softly.  
  
'Back up a minute.' Johnny said as Danny began scrolling down. 'What's that there, Hunt Stockwell? Who's he?'  
  
Nicky scanned the information quickly. 'Not sure, kinda vague about him but it says our parents were working for him before they got their pardons. Says that they've been after him as much as they were after the team, even the FBI's been after him.'  
  
Michael was thoughtful. 'So he'd know about them.'  
  
'He's not the only one that's been associated with them though. Two reporters in the early and mid-eighties. One Amy Allen and one Tawnia Baker. It appears that Amy Allen received a foreign correspondence assignment but she recently moved back into the country a couple of years ago but on Tawnia Baker there's nothing.'  
  
'Think you could get this Miss Allen's address, Danny?' Johnny asked with a grin that mirrored his father's exactly. If BA had been there to see it he would have probably said that Johnny was on the Jazz.  
  
'And try to dig up anything you can on this Stockwell guy.' Michael added almost impetuously, something inside him was curious, when he'd heard Stockwell's name he'd known that this was what he had been looking for. A connection someone besides the team who had known his father, someone they'd worked for. The news that his father had been in the CIA was startling but part of him felt that he had known that there would be something like this in his father's past. In his son's mind HM Murdock was as much of a born liar as Faceman and Michael unconsciously found himself questioning everything his father said and did now that he knew the so- called truth.  
  
'Mike? You ok?' Emily asked with her usual gentleness, their mother often said that she was as soft-hearted as their father and that she hoped that it didn't get her into as much trouble as it got her father. Mike had never understood what she'd meant by that until now.  
  
'Sure Em, I'm fine.' He managed a smile for his sister who still looked worried. He hoped that he'd fooled her; Emily had an uncanny knack for knowing when something was wrong with people and when they were lying. She'd caught Danny out numerous times.  
  
'Hey, you gonna help out here or what?' Johnny teased good-naturedly, he was aware that his friend needed something to take his mind off yesterday's events. 'We still have a paper to write you know.'  
  
'Some of us do anyway.' Emily said. She and Nick were in the grade below them even though Emily was a year younger than Nicky. She'd skipped a grade just recently much to their parents delight and her brother's chagrin.  
  
Nicky hated having his baby sister in the same grade as he was, especially since it meant he could get away with far less when it came to assignments and homework. It also meant that Nick felt that he had to keep up with Emily, even be better than her.  
  
He was under the mistaken impression that his parent's wouldn't be proud of him if he didn't do as well as his sister did. His grades were often the subject of hot debate with his father, usually because Nick hadn't bothered turning up to classes.  
  
Maria tossed her blond hair as she began searching through the books and newspapers surrounding her. Michael looked at her and then at the others. They were just going about their daily business as they always did as if the events of the past few days had never taken place. He seemed to have been the only one affected by it, he wondered if maybe the others had known or suspected all along and he had been the only one existing in a naïve world where his father was normal.  
  
'Hey Mikey.' Danny said breaking Michael out of his thoughts. 'I got the address on that Allen woman.' He handed a piece of paper to Michael with an address on it. 'Want to go check it out?'  
  
Michael thought for a moment, he was less interested in this Amy Allen person than he was in Hunt Stockwell but still, any information she might be able to give them could prove useful in the future. 'Sure why not.' 


	5. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
They'd decided that if all seven of them went along to talk to Amy Allen she might be a little intimidated. It would be best if only a couple of them went along and they decided that the Johnny, Michael, Danny and Brandon would be the best choices because it was easy to see the close resemblance to their fathers and even easier when they were all together.  
  
Johnny knocked on the door and then stood back with his thumbs hooked in the back pockets of his jeans. Danny had his hands on his hips, Michael had shoved his hands in his pockets and Brandon was fiddling with a ring on his middle finger. They waited for a couple of minutes before the door opened and a middle aged woman looked at them. Her hair was brown and pinned up away from her face and Michael could see the streaks of grey that were in it.  
  
'Yes?' The woman asked curiously, she looked tired and Michael wondered if maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.  
  
'Amy Allen?' Johnny asked and Michael saw that she was looking at him strangely, looking at all of them strangely come to that. He had a feeling that she knew who they were and why they were there.  
  
'Yes? Who are you?'  
  
'Miss Allen, my name is John Smith; this is Daniel Peck, Brandon Baracus and Michael Murdock. I believe you were a friend of our fathers. May we come in?'  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath and the woman at the door stared at them obviously wondering if they were who they said they were and if it was safe to let them in.  
  
Danny stepped forward and smiled gently. 'Ma'am. We're telling you the truth. We just want to talk to you, nothing more. Please.'  
  
'Dear God.' She whispered. 'You're just like him. All of you; just like them.' She seemed stunned to find younger versions of the people she'd know over 20 years ago on her doorstep. After an internal struggle she stepped aside. 'Come on in.'  
  
They entered the house and were led into a sitting room that was filled with objects from all around the world. Obviously mementos from her travels. Michael sat down and looked at the woman who had helped the A- Team in the early eighties whilst they were on the run from the government.  
  
'I just can't believe it, I nearly didn't believe it. Until you spoke.' She indicated Danny. 'So much like Face I would almost think you were him, all of you are your father's children. Well can I get you anything?' She looked towards Brandon with a small smile on her face. 'Milk?'  
  
Brandon smiled his rare smile. 'That'd be great Ma'am.'  
  
'Oh Amy please, I always hated it when Hannibal called me Miss Allen.' She laughed then at some memory of the past. 'And what about the rest of you?'  
  
'Milk's fine.' Johnny said speaking for all of them.  
  
'Can we help you with anything?' Danny asked getting to his feet.  
  
'You stay right where you are Daniel.' She laughed. 'Manners just like your father, I'm surprised he's still in the country, I'd have thought either the government or all those women would have caught up with him by now. But that was always Face, always seemed to get away with it no matter what it was.'  
  
She looked at Michael with interested eyes. 'So, do I need to find some biscuits for your invisible dog?'  
  
Michael didn't smile back. 'I don't have a dog.' He said archly. 'I'm not crazy like my father.'  
  
Amy made a face. 'Sorry, my mistake. I think I've got some Twinkies stashed away.'  
  
Michael allowed himself to smile. 'Well, if you're offering.'  
  
Amy nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. 'Well?' Danny asked.  
  
'Seems nice.' Johnny commented without really giving away what he thought.  
  
'Brandon?' Danny asked. 'You think we can trust her?'  
  
'Yeah, nothin' to worry about. Just a little weird seein' us turn up and lookin' just like our dad's.'  
  
'Mike?' Danny asked and Michael shrugged.  
  
'Sure, she doesn't appear to be hiding anything.'  
  
'Got your back up when she asked about the dog didn't she?' Johnny said with raised eyebrows.  
  
'Just because we look like them doesn't mean we are them.' Michael answered shortly and began studying a small ornament of a golden retriever.  
  
Amy came back into the room and handed them all milk and Twinkies. Michael unwrapped the bar and munched on it thoughtfully.  
  
'Your dad gave me that dog Michael.' Amy said abruptly and Michael nearly choked on his Twinkie.  
  
'Yeah?' He asked hoarsely suddenly wondering where she was going with this.  
  
'When I got my foreign correspondence assignment, he gave me that said he couldn't give me Billy for good luck but that was the next best thing.' She smiled softly.  
  
'Billy?' Michael asked carefully not sure if he wanted to hear this.  
  
'The invisible dog your dad had. He was adamant that he was real; sometimes I think that Hannibal believed him but Face would just go along with it when he felt like it. BA, however, he hated Murdock's crazy talk and kept telling him that the dog wasn't real which of course made Murdock retaliate. They were always arguing.'  
  
'They still do mama.' Brandon told her and Amy smiled.  
  
'I would be worried if they didn't.'  
  
'You're talking about them as if they're dead.' Michael said harshly and Amy's smile abruptly vanished.  
  
'I'm sorry that wasn't the way I meant it. You came here to ask about them didn't you?'  
  
'Mike, you want to do this?' Johnny asked. 'This was your idea.  
  
'No, you tell her.' Michael said sitting back and sipping his milk carefully. He didn't feel like blurting out how upset he was at his father to this utter stranger.  
  
'Until yesterday we had no idea that the A-Team even existed let alone that they were our fathers. Brandon found a newspaper article on them relating how they had been arrested for murder and theft and then escaped. Well, except for Michael's dad, the newspaper mentioned that he was at the VA at the time.'  
  
Amy nodded. 'And you want to know more.'  
  
'Yes.' Danny cut in. 'We want to know what they did, what they were like; we need to know it from an outsider's point of view. We want to know who they were.'  
  
Amy sighed. 'It would take me weeks to tell you everything that they did. They were a remarkable group of men and I have never and will never meet anyone like them in my life. Hannibal with his crazy plans and cigars. When the team had to make a contact he'd dress up in some disguise and keep the contact hanging around for a while before we approached him. He never seemed to be happier then when he was putting our lives in danger but believe me, no matter what crazy plan he cooked up, it always worked, maybe not exactly how he was expecting it to work but it always worked.'  
  
'I love it when a plan comes together.' Johnny murmured and Amy laughed.  
  
'Yes that's right, kind of a catchphrase of his. Does he still say it?'  
  
'Yeah.' Johnny laughed. 'He still says that and he still smokes the cigars even though Mom is always telling him to quit but he never will.' 'Sounds like Hannibal, stubborn to the bone. Your mom? Who'd he marry, Maggie?'  
  
Johnny smiled. 'Yeah, that's right, you know her?'  
  
'Oh we've met; she helped save BA's life once. It's how they met.'  
  
Johnny was interested. 'I never knew how they met.'  
  
'Maybe later I'll tell you.' She looked at Danny. 'And there was Face.' She laughed pleasantly. 'Oh he was a charmer, I never understood how he did it, he had girls falling all over him and no matter what it was he could get it. He was the team's conman and whatever they needed you could guarantee he'd have it. He might whine and moan but he'd have it for Hannibal, always big on pride was Face. Hard to believe he's settled down.'  
  
'Nearly 15 years now and I swear he loves her more each day.' Danny said proudly. 'People always say my sister and I look just like him.'  
  
'You have a sister?'  
  
'Twin sister, Maria.'  
  
Amy laughed. 'Figures that Face would have twins, he who was never keen on commitment and children.' She smiled. 'Didn't mind other peoples but didn't seem to want any of his own. Now BA, he was a different story. Adored kids, the one time you ever saw his soft side was when he was around children. Other than that he kept up the tough guy act. He and Murdock were always arguing, it was almost like BA was the big brother and Murdock was the kid brother. BA was a master mechanic, he might complain about it but he could fix it. If it hadn't been for him the team wouldn't have found their way out of half of the situations they got themselves in.'  
  
She looked at Brandon. 'You're the image of him.' She turned to Michael and he felt a strange twist in his stomach as she looked at him, he wasn't sure if he could hear what she was going to say about his father.  
  
'And then there was Murdock.' She sighed deeply. 'Oh Murdock was as soft- hearted and gentle as they come. Also as crazy as they come, he always had some kind of fixation, golf balls, trash bags, invisible dogs but he was harmless. Some of the time I wondered whether he was putting on the crazy talk but he was possibly the sweetest man I'll ever meet, he had a heart of gold and he loved to fly. It was never a bad kind of crazy; it was more of a fun kind of crazy, just saw things differently to the way we did. Which BA hated, he hated all the crazy talk and he hated flying. Every time they wanted to go anywhere they'd have to knock him out.'  
  
Brandon grinned. 'They still do and Murdock still annoys him whenever he can.'  
  
Michael shifted under Amy's gaze; he felt that she knew how uneasy he felt about his father's craziness. But what she'd told him had surprised him, of course he'd known it but it was somehow it seemed to make things better now he knew that his father wasn't some kind of madman.  
  
'The best day of Murdock's life was when Michael was born.' Amy said and Michael's head shot up. 'It was his proudest moment.'  
  
'You were there?' Michael asked, the first thing he'd said since Amy had begun telling her story.  
  
'I had a job for them to do, the last job they did. You were born right in the middle of it. Some thugs had kidnapped Kelly and she started giving birth before he got there. Murdock went after her and got himself kidnapped in the process. When we burst in he was holding a baby boy, he'd helped her give birth all by himself.'  
  
Michael listened with interest, he'd never known this story of his birth and then he realised that the story which Amy had just told them was different to the one that Murdock had told them. 'Which was ironic.' Amy continued. 'Since getting kidnapped was how they both met in the first place.' She chuckled and then looked towards Brandon. 'And then you were born in the back of BA's van.' She smiled. 'Seems like you're extraordinary children from extraordinary parents.'  
  
'You said getting kidnapped was how they first met?' Michael said interested now despite himself. He hadn't really known the details of how his parents had met.  
  
Amy smiled quietly. 'Well I wasn't there but I heard all about it. But its best coming from them, they were there they can tell it better than I could.' And then she told them about some of the missions and crazy stunts that the A-Team had pulled off. About how close they'd been and how they'd never ceased to amaze her with the way they managed to survive each mission.  
  
***  
  
Michael stopped by John's house. 'So.' He said, he'd been quiet the whole way home.  
  
'So they were soldiers of fortune.' John had a strange look in his eyes. Michael had a feeling in his gut that John had liked what he'd heard, the kind of life his father had led obviously appealed to him.  
  
'She knew them well clearly.'  
  
'Yes and she still didn't tell us everything. There's something missing here Mike. Out of all their stories they're leaving something vital out and I don't know what it is.'  
  
Michael shrugged. 'So they lie to us. What's new.'  
  
'You're being very bitter about this. I thought everything was ok between you and Murdock now.'  
  
'How can it be ok Johnny, after that how can it be ok. The guy was crazy for god's sake, he was in a mental hospital and he didn't tell us anything about it, any of it. How am I supposed to believe anything that comes out of his mouth again, how am I supposed to respect him.'  
  
Johnny was quiet for a moment. 'He's still your dad Mike, he still cares.'  
  
'Oh don't please that's all I've heard for the past few days how much he cares about me, about all of us. And how this is all my fault.'  
  
'He didn't mean it like that and you know it kid.' Johnny had a habit of calling him kid even though he was three months younger than Michael; it was a habit he'd picked up off his father.  
  
'Could have fooled me.' Michael muttered and walked off without another word to his own house. He walked into the kitchen and slung his bag on the table feeling a dark mood settle over him.  
  
He went through into the living room and saw his father standing at the window with his back to him. Michael made to go upstairs.  
  
'You skipped school today.'  
  
Michael froze and turned back. 'Excuse me?'  
  
'You skipped your afternoon classes and went to see Amy Allen. She called, she was worried.'  
  
'Worried?' Michael didn't bother denying the fact that he'd skipped some classes, there was no point.  
  
'Yeah. Worried about you.'  
  
Michael felt his temper flare, something that since a few days ago seemed to happen quite easily. 'She doesn't even know me, how can she be worried?'  
  
'Because it's easy to see how you feel.' Murdock hadn't turned round from the window and he stayed with his back to his son.  
  
'What do you mean 'how I feel'?' Michael was uneasy, his father was perfectly calm and that bothered him more than anything. There was a kind of coldness in his tone that Michael wasn't used to hearing.  
  
'Your contempt for me.' Murdock sighed. 'The fact that this whole thing bothers you. Emily and Nick have noticed the same thing.'  
  
'I just wanted to know.'  
  
'You wanted Amy to deny everything that's what you wanted Michael. You thought that she'd tell you we were lying or something.' 'No. I don't know what I wanted. I just needed to speak to someone outside the family who was involved with you guys.'  
  
'That could be dangerous Michael, be careful who you go talking to.'  
  
'Why Dad? Afraid that they might lock you up again?' He hated saying it but it just came out, he couldn't stop himself.  
  
Murdock tensed and finally turned round. 'No. I'm afraid my son might get himself into trouble and that is the last thing I want.'  
  
'What you want is to try and pretend that this never happened, that you're just a normal person. That you weren't some crazy fucked-up weirdo.'  
  
'That's enough.' Murdock said sharply. 'I don't want to hear you using that kind of language again and since you skipped classes you're grounded for two weeks. You're to come straight home from school everyday.'  
  
'Oh come on. It was just two classes. That isn't what's got you wired anyway.'  
  
Murdock shrugged. 'I don't hold with my children doing things behind my back Michael you know that.'  
  
'Oh here we go.' Michael rolled his eyes. 'You know what? Now I know how Nick feels having you on his back everyday. Stop acting like you're better than I am, you're a liar, what I'm supposed to respect you because of that? Wake up.'  
  
'Sit down Michael.'  
  
Michael made towards the stairs.  
  
'I said, sit down.' Michael reluctantly sat.  
  
'Now I am your father and whatever I have done in the past while you live here you'll abide by my rules. Regardless of what you think of me.'  
  
Michael got to his feet. 'Well there's an easy answer to that then isn't there.' He went up the stairs and this time his father didn't tell him to come back, instead Murdock crossed to the phone.  
  
'Face?' He asked and when Face responded Murdock sat down with a sigh. 'I think I just messed up.'  
  
'What happened?' Face asked.  
  
Murdock told him what had happened. 'You should have seen the way he looked at me. Jeez it was the way some of those scumbag lowlifes used to look at us after we'd kicked their butts.'  
  
'That bad?' 'Worse. What am I gonna do?'  
  
'There's nothing you can do Murdock. He has to work it out for himself.'  
  
'Do you think I made the wrong decision Face? Do you think maybe I could have done things better?'  
  
Face sighed. 'Murdock, you did things the way you thought was best and that's all that matters. Michael will learn how to deal with it in his own way and in his own time. Just give him some room to work it all out and cope with it.'  
  
'And what if he doesn't Face? What if he can't accept the idea that I was, well, the way I was back then.'  
  
'Then I guess you work that one out if you come to it. There's a lot he doesn't understand Murdock and you're not the only one who's having trouble.'  
  
'There's a lot I don't want him to understand, that was the whole point of this remember. And what do you mean; you're having problems as well?'  
  
'Let's just say Danny's gotten a little cockier than usual all of a sudden and Hannibal's mentioned that Johnny seems to be asking an awful lot of questions.'  
  
Murdock rubbed his temples. 'Johnny? He seemed to deal with it better than anyone.'  
  
'Didn't you see the light in his eyes when you were talking about us being Soldiers of Fortune, that was Jazz plain and simple. You weren't the only one that Amy called today; she called Hannibal to tell him that she was worried about Johnny too. She said she saw the look in his eyes and recognised it, she thought Hannibal should watch him, just in case.'  
  
'You mean just in case she isn't the only one he decides to look up? In case he decides to talk to some other people we've been associated with, people like Stockwell?'  
  
'Yeah like Stockwell.' Face murmured. 'How's Nicky dealing with it all by the way, out of all of them I'd think he'd be the one to go rushing off asking the wrong people the wrong questions.'  
  
Murdock sighed heavily. 'He seems fine but that doesn't mean a thing and don't think I haven't thought of that too. If Nicky were to find out about Stockwell, I think he would look him up even if it was just to provoke me.'  
  
'You know what Murdock I think we should talk, all four of us, about this whole thing and what we're gonna do. There are things we don't want the kids finding out and things we might have to deal with now. I think we should decide what we're gonna do.'  
  
'Sounds like a good idea Facey, things are real confused at the moment, I need to know exactly what I can and can't tell Michael. And soon because I think that he and I need to sit down and really talk this whole thing out before something happens.'  
  
'We need to talk to all of them Murdock, not just Michael.'  
  
Michael sat at the top of the stairs and listened to his father's conversation, the more he heard the more he knew that he was going to go and see Stockwell. Johnny's instincts had been right, they were hiding something from them and Michael knew he was gonna find out what it was all about. He was tired of the lying, he was tired of the secrets; all he wanted now was the truth.  
  
***  
  
Kelly opened the front door laden down with groceries, she kicked the door closed with her foot and made towards the kitchen. As she put the shopping away she noticed that it was unusually quiet for this time of the afternoon. Normally her husband would have been there in a second to help her carry the groceries into the kitchen. Nicky would be seated in front of the TV and Mike would be helping Murdock with the groceries whilst holding a discussion about flying. Emily would be reading in her favourite chair. However, today there was no-one to greet her and her family were nowhere to be seen.  
  
She put some food down for the dog and as she straightened up she finally saw Murdock down at the end of the garden. He was sitting in the old swing, moving his feet back and forth. Even from this distance Kelly was able to see that her husband was deep in thought. Something was bothering him, no guesses for what that might be.  
  
Kelly opened the door and went down the garden to see him. He looked up as she approached and smiled a tired smile. She felt her heart go out to him. She knew that he had felt he was doing the right thing in keeping the truth from their children and she fully agreed with his reasons behind it. She was also aware that what had happened over the last few days had affected him almost as much as it had affected the kids.  
  
'Hey.' She said softly and he took her hand, drawing her down to sit in his lap. She put her arms round him, pulling his head down to rest on her shoulder, smoothing his hair. 'You ok?'  
  
He sighed quietly. 'Yeah, just worried about Mike. He went to see Amy today, Brandon, Johnny and Danny went with him.' Kelly looked at him in quiet surprise.  
  
'And?'  
  
'And Amy called me to say that he'd been there. They all skipped classes to go see her and she said that she was worried about Mike and Johnny. Mike most of all.'  
  
'I see.' Kelly said softly. 'He's not coping is he?'  
  
'No honey he's really not. She said he got kinda snappy about certain things she said. Things about me, things that.'  
  
'Oh Murdock.' Kelly kissed his forehead. 'He will come around; he just needs time to sort it all out in his head. It's not an easy thing for him to come to terms with.'  
  
'I know, I know. It's just that I thought after I talked to him the other day, I thought things were better, that he'd understand. But I guess he doesn't.'  
  
'He's always thought the world of you; you know that. You two have always had a bond and I guess he feels that you didn't trust him as much as he thought you did. You're his idol and now you've shown yourself to be a human being, he just has to realise that things can't always be black and white.'  
  
Murdock looked up at the woman he loved with all his heart. 'Did I do the right thing Kelly? Should I have told them?'  
  
Kelly shrugged. 'You did what you thought was the right thing at the time. Who knows whether it was the best thing or not. That's not the point; you did what you did and can't change that. You just have to deal with the way things are right now, be there for Mike when he decides he wants to deal with it.'  
  
Her husband nodded. 'As usual, sweetheart, you're right.'  
  
'Are you ok?' Kelly asked. 'I know it's not just the kids this has been hard on.'  
  
'You know Amy said that Johnny had the Jazz in his eyes. She said he looked ready to go out and start finding bad guys to bring down just like Hannibal did.' He changed the subject deftly and Kelly shook her head.  
  
'Murdock.' She said quietly and he sighed. She didn't have to say anymore, they'd been married long enough that he could tell what she was saying even when she wasn't actually saying it.  
  
'I know, I know. I'll be fine.' He looked up at her, smiling brightly. 'I've got someone as beautiful to you to come home to everyday, how could I not be fine?'  
  
Kelly shook her head and laughed. Murdock took the opportunity to kiss her and for a moment they just kissed before he pulled away gently. 'I love you.' He murmured.  
  
'Oh Murdock.' Every time he said it, it reminded her of the first time. 'I love you too honey, you know that and I'll be here whatever happens with our kids.'  
  
He nodded and sighed. 'Guess I'd better help you with those groceries.'  
  
She frowned. 'And how'd you know that I came home with groceries.'  
  
He laughed. 'It's Friday honey, you always come home with groceries on a Friday.' He kissed her lightly on the lips. 'Now it's my turn to cook tonight.'  
  
***  
  
Up in his room Michael stood at the window and watched his parents. The knife of bitterness twisted in his heart again and he felt a strange sense of hate. That his parents could just sit there like that when his world was falling apart all around him.  
  
Michael did not know that Murdock felt guilt and regret, he only saw his father kiss his mother, saw them laughing together, as if nothing was wrong.  
  
He turned towards his computer and glanced once more at the e-mail that Danny had sent him. Danny had finally found the contact address for Hunt Stockwell, it had been more difficult than anything he'd ever encountered but he'd done it and against his better judgement he'd given it to Michael.  
  
Michael wrote down the e-mail address and then grabbed his coat. He was going to get some answers and he was getting them now. 


	6. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Danny sat in his room going through newspapers on the Internet, making notes. He was gleaning every single bit of information he could get on the A-Team. Like Michael his thirst for knowledge of his father's life before he'd been born had been awakened. He wondered briefly if Mike would go and see General Stockwell. He hoped that his friend would have the sense to realise that nothing good could come of it.  
  
The door to his bedroom slammed open and suddenly he found himself being pinned to the wall. 'You told him where Stockwell was didn't you? What were you thinking?' Murdock all but screamed into his face.  
  
Taken completely by surprise Danny had no idea how to react. He just stared dumbly at Murdock unable to say a word. Even though his godfather's words were angry his eyes belied the fact that he was deeply worried.  
  
Face appeared in the doorway. 'What's going on? Murdock! Put him down!'  
  
Murdock let Daniel go and turned on Face. 'Did you know about this? Do you know what he's done?'  
  
Face looked at him. 'Hey just calm down ok. What do you think Danny's done?'  
  
'I don't think that he's done anything Face! I know he has! He told Mike where he could find Stockwell and now Mike's gone to talk to him.' Murdock's eyes flashed.  
  
'I.he wanted to know. I didn't think it would matter that much.'  
  
Murdock shook his head. 'You know what kind of state he's been in.how could you.' He stopped and his features softened. 'I'm sorry kid, didn't mean to scare ya. I.it's difficult for me to explain to you why this is such a bad idea.'  
  
Face put his hands on his hips, he was thinking deeply. 'There could still be time.'  
  
Murdock looked at him. 'Of course there isn't time Face, if we stop him now he'll only talk to him later when we're not around to stop him.'  
  
'Then explain it to him, explain to us!' Danny said exasperated. 'Who the hell is Stockwell anyway?'  
  
'Let's just stop Mike now and worry about telling him later.' Face said. 'I'll call Hannibal and BA.'  
  
Murdock nodded and turned back to Danny. 'Now that address you got, you still got that?'  
  
'I got it. How'd you know anyway?'  
  
'Got it out of Em. He told her and Nicky where he was going. Emily never could lie to me.'  
  
Danny nodded and picked up his coat.  
  
'Hey what you doing?' Murdock asked.  
  
His godson flashed him a grin identical to Face's. 'Coming with you.'  
  
'Oh no you don't kid; I don't want anyone else there.'  
  
Danny grinned again. 'Without me you've got no address and without an address you've got no hope of finding him. Dad's not as quick as he used to be no matter what he says. I'm your link to Mikey right now. Accept it, I'm coming with you.'  
  
Murdock looked at him and shook his head. 'Jeez kid and I thought your Dad was bad. I guess this means that we can expect Brandon and Johnny to be with us too.'  
  
'And me.' Maria's voice said from the doorway. 'I'm going too.'  
  
'No way.' Face declared appearing behind his daughter. 'You're staying right here Maria.'  
  
'But.'  
  
'No buts young lady. You stay here.'  
  
Danny smirked at his sister but when Face wasn't looking he gave her a sympathetic look. He understood.  
  
Murdock nodded in agreement. 'Yeah Maria, no sense in getting you involved, besides there's not enough room in the van.'  
  
'That's crap!' She declared ignoring the look from her father which said that he was less than impressed with her language. 'There's plenty of room for me, Em and Nicky to come along as well.'  
  
'Well you're not.' Face insisted.  
  
'No!' Murdock said. 'And I'm counting on you to calm Nick down for me and to keep Emily out the way of all this.'  
  
Maria's eyes flashed with anger as she stared at her best friend's father. Finally she backed down. 'Ok but only for Em and Nicky. Cos someone has to watch out for them. And if you change your mind the offer still stands.'  
  
'We won't.' Murdock told her grimly. He headed for the door. 'Ready Danny?'  
  
*** BA pulled up in the van and Face and Murdock jumped in, taking their usual seats. Behind them Brandon and Johnny pulled up in Brandon's van, an exact replica of BA's. He saw Danny get in and noticed Maria standing there with a wistful look on her face. Obviously wanting to be part of the excitement.  
  
As Danny got in Murdock caught a glimpse of Emily and Nicky sitting in the back seats of the van. He gritted his teeth and got out the van and headed over to them.  
  
'Hey where you goin' man?' BA asked confused.  
  
Murdock walked over to the van and grabbed hold of the door as Nicky was about to shut it. 'What do you think you're doing?' His eyes shifted from his son to his daughter.  
  
'We're coming too.' Nicky answered him evenly, meeting his eyes with a look that suggested he was all too willing to put up a fight.  
  
'I see.' Murdock said. 'Get out of the van, both of you.' He kept his voice perfectly calm and steady as if nothing was wrong in the least.  
  
'No.' His son's eyes flashed angrily. 'I'm coming too, Mike is in trouble, and I want to help. So does Em.'  
  
'Who said Mike was in trouble Nick?'  
  
'Oh come on.' Nicky's tone was exasperated. 'Don't play that game with me; you wouldn't be rushing off like this if you didn't think he was in some kind of trouble.'  
  
'I see, so tell me Nick, if I think Mike is in trouble why in the world would I let my other two children go with me? Why would I put the rest of my family in danger?'  
  
'Dad.we just want to help. Maybe we can talk to him.' Emily said trying to smooth things over, the last thing that was needed right now was for an argument to start up.  
  
Murdock turned to her, his face grim. 'No young lady, what you and your brother can do is to get out of the van and stay right here where it's safe.'  
  
Emily looked at him for a long moment, holding his gaze. She was perfectly aware that he wasn't mad at her or Nicky. He was deeply worried for Michael and he clearly thought that things could get very, very bad. She reached out and laid a hand on Nick's arm. Her brother looked at her in disbelief.  
  
'You've got to be kidding me. No way. You just have to do everything he says don't you?' He was angry, nearly shaking.  
  
'Nick.' She said softly. 'He's right. There's not a lot we can do, we need to stay here with Mom.'  
  
Nick shook his head but got out the van. 'Jeez, one of these days you're gonna realise that I'm not a kid anymore Dad. I can take care of myself.'  
  
His father reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. 'I know that already Nick but I'm not prepared to put anymore of my family at risk, the fact that one of you is in this situation is bad enough, I can't let anything happen to the rest of you. You're far too important to me.'  
  
Emily swallowed hard and nodded. Nick sighed deeply. 'Ok.' He said. 'Ok, we'll stay but just.can you tell us what's going on?'  
  
Murdock shook his head. 'No time Muchacho, later I promise.'  
  
Nick nodded and stepped back onto the sidewalk with Maria. Murdock turned and ran back to the van. He jumped back in and BA drove off.  
  
***  
  
Michael arrived at the address that Danny had given him. He stared at the non-descript building in front of him. There was nothing that would have made him stop and stare at it on a normal day. It was a normal, whitewashed brick building.  
  
Michael went to the door and raised his hand to press the buzzer. He hesitated for a moment, here was a choice. The choice to go ahead and ring that bell, to carry on looking for the knowledge he so badly wanted.or the choice to go back. Go back home to his family and just forget about Hunt Stockwell and that his father had been part of the A-Team.  
  
Michael swallowed, if he went home he'd be sure to be in trouble with his father and besides, he knew that he'd never be able to forget it, it would gnaw away at him getting worse day by day. He had to know, he just had to. He had to face facts, his father was never going to fully open up to him, if he wanted to know anything then this was his only choice.  
  
Michael pressed the buzzer.  
  
*** Nicky waited all of three seconds after BA's van had turned the corner before he ran to the garage and threw open the door. 'Keys Maria!' He yelled.  
  
'Nick! What are you doing?' Emily asked, already halfway sure of what her brother had in mind. He'd never been one to listen to his father.  
  
'Going to find Mike. What else?'  
  
'But Dad said..'  
  
'Dad can go to hell, I'm going after them. I know how to drive so if you don't want to come then fine, you're better off out of the way anyhow.'  
  
Maria looked from one to the other, a doubtful expression on her face. 'Nick, your dad was pretty adamant that we don't get involved in this. I think that maybe he's right.'  
  
Nick snorted. 'Come on Maria.where's that Peck sense of adventure you keep telling me about? Huh? They took Danny with them, your twin brother and they left you behind. Now that's gotta burn.'  
  
'They need Danny, Nicky. Just think about this, we could get in trouble.'  
  
Nick's eyes gleamed. 'Good, trouble's what I like best. Come on guys, you just gonna let them all go off and leave us here? Are ya?'  
  
Maria opened her mouth and then her expression changed. 'No way.'  
  
'Em?' Nick asked, knowing he had Maria on his side now.  
  
Emily eyed the garage and then her brother. She thought of what her father would say if she disobeyed him, how disappointed he'd be and then she thought of Mike and the trouble that he could be in and the adventures that could be happening to her family and friends without her. 'I'm right with you.'  
  
Nicky's coffee coloured brown eyes shone. 'Good. So, shall I drive?'  
  
'No way.my 'vette, I drive.'  
  
'Aww jeez Maria, just once. C'mon.you know you wanna let me drive.' He put on a pleading look.  
  
Maria shook her head. 'No. My car, no one drives it but me.'  
  
'You sound like BA.' Nick grumbled crossly.  
  
'Can we just go already?' Maria asked him, steadily losing patience. 'We leave it much longer and we won't be able to catch them up.'  
  
Nick eyed her suspiciously. 'You mean to say that you don't know the address that Danny gave Mike?'  
  
'Of course I know the address, I keep an eye on most of Danny's e-mails same way as he keeps an eye on most of mine.'  
  
Emily shook her head. 'You two are unbelievable.' She got in the car, Nick took the passenger seat and Maria got in on the drivers side.  
  
'Ok baby, let's go.' Maria said.  
  
Emily frowned. 'Are you talking to your car Maria?'  
  
Maria looked at her in the rear-view mirror. 'No.' She said unconvincingly.  
  
'Does it matter? Dad has invisible dog, Maria talks to her 'vette. Is it really an issue right now?' Nick argued, he was starting to feel something strange happening to him like... all the Twinkies he could eat and Woody Woodpecker cartoons all day long. He groped for a word with which to describe it and came up with one that he heard his Dad use often in relation to Hannibal. Jazz.  
  
Maria stepped on the gas and the car shot forward. Emily grabbed for her seatbelt and clung on for dear life.  
  
'No.' She said. 'The issue is whether Maria's gonna kill us with her driving.'  
  
***  
  
Brandon drove without saying a word, every now and then he'd grip the steering wheel tightly and his eyes would narrow. Johnny shot a look at him, he knew from the signs that Brandon was angry and as usual trying to hide it. Someone was going to be very unlucky if anything happened to Mike.  
  
Johnny looked in the side mirror. 'We're being followed Brandon.' He said, he turned a little to glance at Danny. 'Looks like your sister's Corvette back there Danny.'  
  
'Damn. Nick persuaded her to come with us.'  
  
'Want me to call Murdock?' Johnny asked.  
  
Danny thought for a moment. 'No, don't bother. It's fine, just so long as she keeps out of sight of BA's van. Murdock's got eagle eyes, she could end up spotted.'  
  
Johnny nodded and picked up the car phone, he dialled a number. Brandon shot him a look. 'Maria.' Johnny said into the phone. 'If you're going to tag along for the ride, I'd keep a little further back. We spotted you easily; don't want our parents doing the same. Ok, we'll meet you there.' He put the phone down. 'She's going to take another route, keep out of sight. She seems to know the address Danny.'  
  
'Yeah. She monitors my e-mails.'  
  
'And you let her do it?' Brandon asked, shaking his head, sometimes he really didn't get the twins.  
  
'No I let her think that I don't know. Believe me if I didn't want her reading them then she wouldn't, it comes in handy sometimes. Besides I read hers.' He shrugged and gave a grin that was a duplicate of his father's.  
  
*** Murdock gripped the back of BA's seat, his knuckles were almost white. 'I can't believe he's doing this. This is the kind of behaviour I'd expect from Nicky or even Johnny.'  
  
Face looked at him. 'He'll be fine Murdock; we'll stop him before he gets to Stockwell.'  
  
'We'd better.'  
  
BA growled deep in his throat at the mention of Stockwell.  
  
'Easy BA.' Hannibal said. 'We don't know for sure he went there.'  
  
'Of course he went there!' Murdock almost shouted. He paused. 'Sorry, didn't mean to yell. But the way he's been acting, he went to see Stockwell I know it.'  
  
Face muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'like father like son', Murdock glared at him.  
  
'You know what Stockwell's like, what if he decides that Mikey's a liability? He doesn't know that Mikey doesn't know anything.'  
  
'Uh.' Face was about to say something but thought better of it.  
  
'I don't want my son anywhere near that creep. What is it with Mike? He gets kidnapped before he's even born and now he goes looking, actually goes looking for Stockwell. That kid is not mine!'  
  
Hannibal tried to suppress a smile but didn't succeed.  
  
'He's a fool, just like you.' BA said. 'And you were always getting kidnapped.'  
  
Murdock's eyes flashed angrily. 'I was not! You guys were the ones who got kidnapped; I was the one who rescued you. All those times Decker and Lynch got ya, who broke you out and rescued you? Who? Me that's who!'  
  
'Actually Murdock you were kidnapped a couple of times.' Hannibal interjected  
  
'Yeah but not nearly the amount of times you guys were.'  
  
'Uh.Murdock, we were caught by the military not kidnapped.' Face said, eyeing his friend cautiously.  
  
'Yeah fool. They kidnapped you just by putting a dog in front of you.'  
  
'I thought he was hurt.he tricked me!' Murdock argued. 'And what about that time they kidnapped me to try and kill you guys? Huh? Remember that? I sacrificed myself for you guys and what thanks did I get? Nothing, not even a mention in the newspaper.' Murdock jabbed a finger at empty air to emphasise his point.  
  
'Murdock.' Hannibal said pulling out a cigar. 'You were our secret weapon.we needed you.'  
  
'Yeah to fly this big tub of guts about.' Murdock scowled.  
  
'Fly! Fly!' BA jammed on the brakes. 'I die before I fly! Who put me on a plane! Who?'  
  
'Will ya just drive!' Murdock yelled.  
  
'Enough!' Hannibal said. 'BA, drive and we'd never put you on a plane, we know you hate to fly.' Hannibal kept his hand hidden, his fingers were crossed.  
  
BA relaxed a little and carried on driving, not at all happy.  
  
'Wimp.' Murdock muttered.  
  
BA glared again and then Murdock suddenly looked round. 'You guys did that on purpose didn't you? You made me angry so I'd quit being angry with Mike so that I'd quit being angry with Stockwell so that I'd quit being angry! Well I've got news for you, I'm angry!'  
  
'Murdock just calm down.' Face said soothingly. 'Michael's just curious, Stockwell didn't like you anyway, and he'll probably just turn him away.'  
  
Murdock looked at him. 'You think?'  
  
Face nodded. 'I'm sure that he'll..' Face's voice trailed off. 'No, not really.'  
  
Murdock sighed. 'Guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens then.' 


	7. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX  
  
The voice on the other end of the intercom was composed and self-assured, not at all what Michael had been expecting.  
  
'Ah Mr Murdock, I've been expecting you.' There was a note of arrogance in the man's tone and Michael was taken completely by surprise. He'd never imagined that Stockwell would know who he was much less that he was looking for him.  
  
The door buzzed and Michael opened it and went through into a spacious hall. A man approached him. 'Sir, if you'd like to follow me, the General is waiting for you.'  
  
Michael swallowed hard and nodded. The man executed a sharp turn and walked off leaving Michael no other choice but to do as he was told. All his confidence had leaked away, he realised now that this was not going to be about him confronting Stockwell but rather about Stockwell confronting him.  
  
The man in front of him, clearly some kind of guard, walked at a steady pace up stairs and round corridors. For something that didn't look much on the outside, Stockwell's home was one big maze inside. Already Michael was lost, desperately trying to remember landmarks for when he wanted to leave.  
  
The guard stopped before a set of double doors and without saying another word to Michael, he turned and walked away. Michael straightened his cap, tugged on his jacket and pushed open the door.  
  
The man seated behind the large desk that dominated much of the room was as much of a surprise to Michael as everything else so far had been. He was older than Michael had expected him to be, closer to Hannibal's age, whereas Michael had so far thought him to be the same age as his father.  
  
But one look at the man told him that he was indeed a General, his whole bearing screamed out that one fact. Michael would have known that Hunt Stockwell held some sort of high rank just by looking at him, even if he had not known before. He'd been around enough army buddies of his Dad's to be able to stop a military man a mile off, especially those who were higher up the ranks.  
  
He stepped forward into the room; feeling strangely underdressed though he had no idea why. Stockwell's eyes were piercing and he said nothing as Michael approached the desk, just watched him carefully. He was well- dressed and Michael got the feeling that here was a man that you did not want to cross. For the first time he wondered if he was doing the right thing, if maybe talking to Stockwell would only make matters worse instead of better. If maybe the answers that he so badly needed were not really answers at all.  
  
Stockwell rose and walked round the desk towards Michael. He held out his hand towards Michael. 'General Hunt Stockwell.'  
  
Michael took the hand and shook it even though he really didn't want to. 'I'm M.'  
  
'Michael Jonathon Murdock. Yes I know.'  
  
Michael was unable to keep the curiosity from his face and Stockwell gave a low chuckle. 'Never mind how I know, you came here for a reason.'  
  
Michael wasn't sure how to begin; this man seemed to know more about what he was thinking than he did. 'I.yes I did, you worked with my father, I want to know what happened, and I want answers.'  
  
Stockwell smiled a shrewd smile and leaned on the edge of the desk. 'First let me make you aware of one important fact. I didn't work for your father, he worked for me. And as for answers, for me to give you any answers at all you have to know what the questions are. And I don't think you really do. Let me ask you something, if you want these 'answers' so badly, why come to me? Why not ask him?'  
  
Michael looked at him and his gaze hardened. 'Because I want the truth.'  
  
Stockwell raised one eyebrow and the smile that curved about his lips seemed suddenly less cruel. 'I see and you don't believe that he will tell you the truth.'  
  
'I know he won't. He hasn't so far.' There was a hard note of anger and betrayal Michael's voice.  
  
'What makes you so sure that I hold all the answers Michael?'  
  
Michael smiled tightly. 'Because he wants me to stay away, if you couldn't tell me anything he wouldn't care if I came here or not.'  
  
Stockwell nodded, still studying Michael very carefully. 'You look a lot like him. Are you close?'  
  
Michael hesitated, remembering all the times he'd gone flying with his father, ball games and a hundred other things. 'We used to be.' He said finally, aware that he was now washing his hands clean of any relationship he might have had with his father.  
  
'I see. Why are you really here Michael? What do you think I can provide?'  
  
The intercom on the desk buzzed before Michael could answer.  
  
*** Even Nicky had to agree that Maria drove like a maniac though he had to admit that this was what came of having his father teaching anyone to do anything. Murdock drove like he flew, crazy. And now Maria apparently thought that this was the way everyone drove; by trying to kill themselves. Nicky made a mental note to teach his father to drive properly, Maria wasn't even attempting to jump over things in her 'vette. The BA Baracus way was the much better way to drive; thank God BA had taught him to drive properly, now if only Maria would give him the wheel.  
  
'MARIA!' Emily yelled from the back seat. 'Slow down!'  
  
Maria didn't appear to hear her and kept on driving like a bat out of hell. She jammed on the brakes in front of the address that she'd got from her brother and Nicky and Emily both breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Nick glared at her. 'I drive on the way back!'  
  
Maria just shrugged. 'You said you wanted to get here before your dad. We're here before them, just. Now stop complaining and let's go get Mike.'  
  
Emily got out of the car and tried not to collapse onto the pavement. She'd been hanging on with dear life throughout the whole white knuckle ride, she'd wanted to get to her brother as fast as possible but she'd been hoping to get there in one piece.  
  
Nick slammed the door and headed for the front door. He jammed his finger on the intercom button and held it there. 'Yes?' A voice said on the other end and Emily felt a shiver go down her spine, she just knew that the person who was talking was Stockwell.  
  
'I'm Michael's brother, Nicky. I want to see him.' He demanded. Maria yanked him away from the intercom.  
  
'General.' She said instantly slipping into persuasive mode. 'We'd really like to see him, obviously we appreciate that you must be a very busy man, and we don't want to take up much of your time. We're here for the same reason Michael is and we'd like to talk to you as well. If you could just spare us a few minutes.'  
  
Stockwell sounded amused. 'By all means.' The door buzzed and Maria pulled it open, glaring at Nick.  
  
'You didn't have to be like that, he could have refused to let us in.'  
  
He just shrugged at her. 'Then we'd have gone in the back way. Come on Maria, our parents didn't teach us all that stealth stuff for nothing.'  
  
'Actually our parents didn't teach us it at all Nicky.' Emily said. 'You just watch too many James Bond movies.'  
  
Her brother just grinned. 'Same thing.'  
  
As they stepped into the entrance a man greeted them. 'If you'll follow me, the General is waiting.'  
  
Nick grinned and whispered to them. 'Wow, Stockwell has his very own Igor. Wonder if he's got a coffin hidden in the basement.'  
  
'Nick.' Maria said sharply, following the guard.  
  
Nick sighed. 'No one appreciates my sense of humour.' He muttered and shut up. As he and the others followed the guard, he wondered if this had been such a good idea. Sure he wanted to make sure Mike didn't do anything stupid but maybe bringing the girls along hadn't been such a smart move. His dad sure was gonna be mad when he found out about this.  
  
*** BA followed Brandon's van carefully until it drew up beside the house Stockwell was living in. Instantly Brandon, Johnny and Danny were out of the van and throwing open the door.  
  
Murdock, BA, Hannibal and Face got out too and rushed for the door but just as Danny slipped inside the door slammed shut; Murdock grabbed for the handle and yanked on it. The door didn't move, a frustrated howl escaped his lips. 'No! Come on open!'  
  
Hannibal punched the intercom button. 'Stockwell!' He said. 'Open up!'  
  
Stockwell's voice came through the intercom sounding extremely pleased with himself. 'I'm sorry Colonel, I'm afraid that simply isn't possible.'  
  
Murdock jumped forward. 'Stockwell!' He bellowed. 'You open this door right now!'  
  
'I'm sorry Captain, I sincerely regret that I can't hold a reunion with you today but I'm afraid I have business to attend to. Your son really is an interesting young man.'  
  
Murdock jabbed the button angrily. 'STOCKWELL!' There was no reply.  
  
He looked round at his friends, the kids were inside and they were stuck here on the outside without a way in. 


	8. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Johnny, Danny and Brandon stood in the middle of the hallway and looked back towards the door which had shut behind them. They could hear Murdock yelling behind it and Brandon was sure that his father wasn't going to be far behind.  
  
Danny turned back to the door about to open it for them when there was a sound. He turned to see four or five guards up on the balcony, guns fully trained on all three of them. He looked at his friends. 'Guess.uh.guess they really don't want me to open that door.' He gave a stilted laugh.  
  
'No.' Johnny said and Brandon could practically see the cogs working in his head. He was trying to think up a way of getting them out of here.  
  
'What do we do now, man?' Brandon asked, feeling a little agitated. He was getting the feeling that he'd really like to pound the guard's heads into the floor and he didn't particularly like it.  
  
Johnny looked round at the men and the guns. 'Well, I don't think we'll be getting a chance to open that door so they're going to have to find another way in. Now I think I saw Maria's Corvette outside so she and the others are already here. Chances are if we do what they want they'll take us to Mike.'  
  
'Good plan.' Danny said. 'What if they just shoot us instead? I don't really want to get into a fight, these shoes are Gucci.'  
  
Brandon just looked at him with an expression of disgust.  
  
'What?' Danny asked. 'I take care of my clothes, unlike some people.' He looked Brandon up and down. 'Yeah.'  
  
Brandon actually snarled and Danny stopped talking abruptly. He'd never heard Brandon do that before, he must be really worried about Mike.  
  
There was a sound of someone hitting the door and the guns that had been aimed on the three boys suddenly moved their focus towards the front door.  
  
'Guess your dad got tired of knocking Brandon.'  
  
Brandon nodded. 'He won't get through that, solid steel. Windows are all barred too.'  
  
Johnny glanced round as much as he could without giving the guards a chance to decide that he was making trouble and shoot at him. He saw it too, every possible entrance was covered; no one was getting in here without Stockwell's say so. 'He must have known something like this would happen. He's planned for this.'  
  
'So what now?' Danny asked getting impatient. Johnny was saved from thinking up a good answer as a woman walked forward into the lobby.  
  
'Gentlemen, a pleasure to meet you. My name is Carla.'  
  
'Really.' Danny said with a charming smile, his tone had changed considerably.  
  
Brandon glowered; he was fed up with this situation.  
  
'Well, perhaps you can explain why these men seem to have taken a disliking to us?' Johnny asked, crossing his arms across his chest and smiling unsettlingly.  
  
Carla only smiled pleasantly. 'A security precaution, I'm sure you understand. We don't appreciate unwanted visitors, now if you'll follow Christopher there then I'm sure that you'll get all the answers to your questions.' She turned and walked away, motioning for the guards to lower their weapons.  
  
The three boys were left with the same guard that had welcomed Mike and the others earlier, the one that Nicky had dubbed Igor.  
  
Christopher didn't bother with pleasantries just turned and walked away. With one glance towards the door where all had fallen silent, the three followed him.  
  
*** Mike had been surprised enough when his brother's voice had come over the intercom and he was surprised when Brandon, Danny and Johnny entered the room.  
  
'Hey man.' Brandon said, Mike looked alright which he supposed was as much he could hope for.  
  
'Hey.' Michael replied looking at all of them.  
  
'Thought we'd tag along, join the party.' Johnny said with a grin.  
  
Stockwell motioned for the three boys to sit, Johnny and Danny did so but Brandon remained standing.  
  
Michael could see the change in his friend, instead of his usual laidback manner; Brandon was tense and seemed ready for a fight.  
  
'Now you're all here, we can begin business.' Stockwell told them, still perched on the edge of the desk.  
  
'Business?' Nicky asked warily.  
  
'Yes.' He gave a furtive smile. 'I have a proposition to put to you all. Michael you said you came here looking for answers. Did you? Maybe really you wanted something more.' He looked over all the kids who were staring dumbly at him.  
  
'I have a job that needs doing and I think you seven are just the people to do it. Of course you'll be paid and you won't have to worry about travel expenses and such-like.'  
  
Johnny eyed his suspiciously and finally caught onto the meaning of Stockwell's words. 'I see you want a new A-Team is that it? You want more lackeys running around doing your dirty work.'  
  
Stockwell looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 'A new A-Team, yes you could say that is what I had in mind. Each of you possesses your own strengths and characteristics which would prove most useful to me.  
  
Michael, your love of flying, a good pilot would be essential. From what I hear you are an exceptional pilot, close to surpassing your father even.  
  
Nick, your stealth techniques could be enhanced and I know that you'd be excellent in any combat situation. An asset to any team I put together.  
  
Daniel, like your father you're able to get information from just about any source, the Internet in particular.  
  
Maria, persuasive and if you want it then you'll probably get it.  
  
Brandon, you're an outstanding carpenter and just as good a mechanic. Talent like yours would not go unwasted.  
  
And Jonathan, quick thinking and able to make snap decisions. Like your father you're good at getting out of tight situations.'  
  
He looked round at the group. He hadn't mentioned Emily; somehow this didn't make her feel any better.  
  
Nicky looked at the man in the smart suit and decided that he really didn't like him. 'You want us to work for you? And you think I'd be an asset?'  
  
Stockwell said nothing, aware that Nick wasn't finished talking yet. He was interested to see what the youth's response would be. Something about him reminded him of Murdock when he'd decide to challenge his reasoning.  
  
'Guess you forgot to add, hot-headed and stubborn. Those are usually the two things that my father never fails to remind me of. Besides I hate to fly.'  
  
Stockwell smiled knowingly. 'Ah yes you do don't you. Why is that Nick? Because of air sickness as you tell everyone? Or because it was flying that brought your brother so close to your father in a way you never could be?'  
  
Nick nearly choked; this man knew something that he'd never ever told anyone. He licked at his lips nervously and said nothing more.  
  
'You seem to know an awful lot about us General.' Johnny said looking at him dead-on. 'I take it you think that Emily is not to be part of this team as you didn't mention her.'  
  
Stockwell smiled again and this time it was almost callous. 'On the contrary.' 'He wants to get back at Dad.' Emily said before Stockwell could finish. She was looking right at him, trying to seem unafraid which was far from the truth. 'He never liked Dad and getting at his kids is a pretty fair way to go for revenge. Right?'  
  
Stockwell's smile didn't fade. 'Very astute but not quite the truth. I can see why you skipped a grade. You're very good at seeing what people are really thinking and when they're lying.' Again his eye passed over all of them.  
  
'What I'm offering you is nothing that you haven't though about before. I'm offering you the chance to see the world, to follow in your father's footsteps but you would have one advantage that they never had. You'd be free.'  
  
'Free except that we'd have to do whatever you told us, right?' Johnny asked, beginning to understand why Murdock had been so eager to get here and get Mike out.  
  
'You have the choice, I can't make you. You can get up and leave right now.'  
  
Brandon observed him with doubt and a hint of mistrust. 'Just like that?'  
  
'Just like that.'  
  
Emily looked round at all of them and hoped that they'd take the option of leaving.  
  
Johnny got to his feet. 'I'm sorry but I can't accept your offer, I'm not interested.'  
  
'Really? Not even for the Jazz, Jonathon?'  
  
Johnny paused and then shook his head. 'Not even for that.'  
  
Brandon, Danny, Maria and Nick also rose.  
  
'We don't want to be our fathers.' Nick said.  
  
Stockwell shrugged. 'It's your loss although take a look at yourselves sometime, I think you already are your fathers.'  
  
Emily stood up. 'Lets go home Mike.'  
  
Michael raised his head and looked at all of them and Emily knew that he wasn't coming with them.  
  
Nick saw it too. 'You gotta be kidding me! You're gonna stay here? With him?'  
  
'I'm sorry guys but.I've got to. I can't explain it to you but I have to.'  
  
'You blackmailed him!' Nick yelled. 'What did you say to him? Mike, please.'  
  
Michael only shook his head and remained seated. Emily gulped barely able to keep back tears; she didn't want her brother to get involved with a man she knew was dangerous.  
  
'I assure you that Michael is as free to leave as you are, I have not given him any other reason to stay that I haven't given the rest of you.'  
  
Brandon laid a hand on Nick's shoulder. 'Come on brother.' He said. 'We gotta go.'  
  
Reluctantly Nick went and as soon as the door had shut Stockwell turned to Michael.  
  
'Well, I must say I'm impressed. I didn't think you would want to stay.'  
  
Michael stood, a cold look on his face. 'I came for answers and I'm not leaving until I get them. I didn't say anything about working for you.'  
  
Stockwell smiled. 'No, you didn't but you will.' He went to his desk drawer and pulled out a file, he laid it on the desk.  
  
'Do you know what this is?' When Mike shook his head he continued. 'It's a contract, for you.'  
  
'I'm not working for you.'  
  
'Listen to what I have to say and then decide. 16 years ago I made your father an offer, the choice of getting his friends their pardons, if he did one simple job for me first. But he lied to me, made me think he'd done the job when he hadn't, by then it was too late. At the time there was no way I could retract those pardons. I promised him I would have payment. Kidnapping you was no easy task.'  
  
Michael's head shot up, Stockwell now had his full and undivided attention. 'And it backfired on me. Today I want my payment Michael and I intend to collect it. Now, I know many people in high places, more than I did 16 years ago. And believe me, you will work for me. If you don't then I'll retract the pardons, they'll end up in prison and I'll ensure that your father spends the rest of his life in a mental institution and believe you me there will be no breaking out of this one.'  
  
Michael stared at him and then at the contract.  
  
'Your choice Michael.' 


	9. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Murdock slammed his fist against the door, BA had tried to break it down but it wouldn't budge. The windows were all barred, there was no way in.  
  
'Maria's 'vette is over there, Nick must have persuaded her to come along. That means Emily is probably with them too.'  
  
'Murdock.we'll get in.' Hannibal said, looking over the house.  
  
BA turned and went back to the van; he opened the rear doors and ripped up the bit of carpeting that had been nailed over where their weapons locker used to be. He opened it and started pulling out guns.  
  
Face and Murdock stared at him in amazement. 'But.I thought we got rid of all the guns.'  
  
'Well we didn't know when we might need them again.' Hannibal said, a gleam in his eye, he was starting to get on the Jazz again and it had been too long since he'd got this kind of Jazz.  
  
Murdock's face also broke into a grin. 'Colonel.you're on the Jazz, aren't ya?'  
  
Hannibal just took a gun and grinned.  
  
Face made a noise of hesitation. 'I...I don't know Hannibal, bursting in there guns blazing, is that the right way to go?'  
  
'He's got our kids!' Murdock exclaimed, checking the chamber on his gun. 'I'm not just gonna stand around out here!'  
  
BA grunted in affirmation. 'No way man, he's gonna pay.'  
  
'He tried to take Mike once; I can't let him do the same again.'  
  
Hannibal nodded. 'He won't Captain.'  
  
Face realised that this was the first time in a very long time that they'd addressed each other by their ranks.  
  
'Let's move out.' Hannibal said. 'Murdock take point, Face left flank, I'll take right flank and BA you take rear guard.'  
  
All nodded their agreement and they spread out, heading for the back. Each slipping into their old roles as if they'd never stopped being the A-Team. Murdock, vaulted the fence, narrowly missing the barbed wire at the top and sure he was gonna regret this in the morning. He wasn't as young as he used to be, jumping a fence is easy enough at 36 but at 54 it's a lot more difficult.  
  
Hannibal, Face and BA were right behind him. And Murdock waited until he heard their feet hit the ground. Then he was on the move again. Ahead he could see the guards on the back door.  
  
He motioned to the guys to come closer and he spoke in a low whisper. 'Two there, there's another three as well.'  
  
Hannibal nodded, easily spotting the guards. 'BA?' He asked.  
  
BA nodded. 'I can take them.'  
  
'Ok, go!' Hannibal sprang up from a crouch and ran the guards, as he created this diversion, Face and Murdock sprang on the other three. BA waded in, punching and throwing people every which way.  
  
Suddenly a guard behind him gave a yell and collapsed to the ground. BA spun round and saw Brandon on the doorstep. He nodded to his father.  
  
Nick ran out, jumping on the back of a guard who was hitting his father. Murdock recovered and hit the guard in the nose. Nick slid off the guy's back and stepped out the way as he crumpled to the ground. He grinned at his father. 'Hey Dad.'  
  
Johnny executed a round house kick in the lead guard's face and sent him sprawling. Two more guards came running out and BA and Brandon instantly went back to back, circling round, gauging the guard's responses.  
  
Maria and Danny leapt into the fray and Emily ducked under one guard's swinging fist and kneed him making him scream with pain. She grabbed hold of his hair and smashed his face into her knee. As he dropped to the ground, Emily saw blood pouring from his nose. 'Oh god, I'm so sorry.' She gasped. 'I didn't mean to hit you that hard.' She knelt down beside him and checked that he was still breathing, terrified that she'd killed him. Satisfied that he was ok, she stood again, sure now that she really wasn't cut out for all this fighting stuff.  
  
They all stood there panting, the guards were on the ground unconscious and the A-Team looked around at their kids.  
  
'Ok.' Murdock said. 'Does no-one listen to me anymore? Cos I seem to remember saying that you, you and you were to stay behind.' Here he pointed at Nick, Emily and Maria in turn.  
  
The three shuffled their feet and avoided his angry glance. Face was also looking at his daughter with an expression of annoyance.  
  
But Murdock's anger vanished in an instant as he saw that Michael wasn't with them. 'Where's Mikey?' There was urgency in his tone.  
  
Nick swallowed hard, wondering how to tell his father that he'd really screwed things up this time. 'He.uh, he's still in there.'  
  
'Why didn't he come with you? Did you find him?'  
  
Emily looked at her father. 'He didn't want to come with us.'  
  
The look of hurt was stingingly clear on Murdock's face. He turned round and wiped at his face. 'He.he what?'  
  
'We tried to get him to come with us but he wanted to stay.' Danny said, nervous now.  
  
Murdock shook his head and strode for the back door. 'Murdock!' Face called and he and the others ran to catch up with him.  
  
*** Michael turned as the door the Stockwell's office slammed open and the A- Team entered. Murdock's face was furious and the same emotion was mirrored in the faces of his friends.  
  
'Michael.' Murdock snapped at his son.  
  
Michael laid down the pen with which he'd just signed the contract and rose to his feet. Stockwell remained seated a self-satisfied sneer about his features.  
  
'I'm sorry Dad.' He took a step backwards, nearer to Stockwell.  
  
'Come on Mikey lets go home.'  
  
Michael shook his head and remained where he was.  
  
'I'm sorry Captain but I'm afraid Michael won't be going anywhere with you. He's now in my employ.'  
  
The look of shock on Murdock's face was apparent. 'What?' He asked, staring beseechingly at his son.  
  
'I just signed the contract; I work for General Stockwell now. I can't come home, I've got quarters here, I'll be fine.'  
  
Murdock blinked, he felt as if he was in some surreal nightmare. The other guys had tensed beside him.  
  
'Stockwell stop playing games.' Hannibal said now very worried.  
  
'See for yourself.' Stockwell tossed the contract across the table.  
  
Murdock kept his gaze on his son. 'Michael, you don't have to do this, you can come home, now, with me. We can find a way around this.' His hand gestured in the air. 'I know you're angry and confused right now but we can work this out. Please.'  
  
Michael looked at him and right there he wanted nothing more than to go home and make peace with his father. But Stockwell's words rang in his ears. 'I'm sorry.'  
  
'Now if you don't mind I have business to attend to.' Stockwell pressed a button the desk and two guards entered the room.  
  
BA growled under his breath but Hannibal raised his hand motioning for him to leave it. Face took Murdock's arm.  
  
'Come on.' Murdock didn't reply just let himself be walked out the door by Face, his eyes never leaving Michael's.  
  
***  
  
June 2002 - One Year Later  
  
'Nick hand me that wrench will you?' Murdock asked, half of him buried in the inner workings of his plane.  
  
Nick rummaged around and pulled out a wrench and handed it to his father. 'Any word?' He asked quietly.  
  
Murdock paused in what he was doing and pulled himself out of the belly of the plane. 'No, no word.' At first there had been postcards, nothing written on them except his name. Michael had let his family know that he was safe and each postcard showed a new location. Murdock wasn't sure he could stand to think what kind of work Stockwell would have Michael doing in those sort of places.  
  
To begin with the Team had followed the lead that each postcard had produced. But soon enough they realised it was a futile effort. Michael had vanished into Stockwell's world and unless he wanted to be found then he was going to stay there.  
  
***  
  
The Californian air was warm as Michael stood watching the last remnants of the sun sink beneath the horizon. The sea was calm and the air filled with the sounds of people moving about in the street below his apartment.  
  
He was very close to home now, closer than he had been in a whole year. He stood on the balcony his gaze fixed on the window of an apartment across the street much like his own.  
  
For twelve months he'd been tracking one man, living and breathing his very existence as if it were his own. He knew the man's routine inside out; Michael would never get to meet him but knew him as intimately as if he were his closest friend.  
  
The assignment that Stockwell had set for him had been demanding, he'd had to learn a great deal and in a very short space of time. Often his thoughts would stray to his family and friends and he would wonder what they were doing. That life seemed strange and dreamlike to him now. He felt as if he'd spent a lifetime as an agent.  
  
The door behind him opened and another young man entered. Joseph Marshall was shorter than Michael but only just, his hair was jet black and his eyes piercing blue. He was only a year or so older than Michael and had been recruited by Stockwell at thirteen. On meeting him, his way with women had instantly reminded Michael of Danny.  
  
'Here ya go.' Joseph said, handing Michael a cup of coffee. 'How's he doing over there?'  
  
Michael gave a wry smile. 'Oh very well, you should see the blond he's with.'  
  
Joseph's eyes lit up and he crossed to the laptop which gave them audio and visual contact through the bug that Michael had planted in the target's apartment.  
  
'Just spoke to the General.' Michael said as Joseph tilted his head in a failed attempt to get a better look at the woman. 'Hey, man you listening?'  
  
'What?' Joseph asked, tearing his eyes away from the screen.  
  
'I said I spoke to the General. We're moving in on him tomorrow. He's gonna brief us tonight.'  
  
Joseph nodded and joined Michael on the balcony. 'How you feeling? This is your first isn't it?'  
  
Michael just shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. 'Haven't really thought about it. I just follow orders Joseph you know that.'  
  
The other man rocked back on his heels and gave a low laugh. 'That's right, the General's golden boy.'  
  
'I wouldn't say that, he just made me an offer I couldn't refuse and now he's keeping an extra special eye on me to make sure I come up with the goods.'  
  
Joseph laughed quietly. 'He makes everyone an offer they can't refuse Mikey, that's how he gets his men. Blackmail. He has this knack for knowing our darkest secrets and then using them to get what he wants. What'd he get you with?'  
  
Michael looked out at the setting sun and said quietly, 'My father.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
Michael looked at him. 'You sound surprised.'  
  
'No, not really, I figure he'll stoop to any level but still, that's pretty rough. What about your father? If you don't mind me asking.'  
  
Michael sighed and then looked at him. 'You seem pretty keen to share today.'  
  
Joseph's face was expressionless. 'Keeps my mind off what I know I've got to do tomorrow.'  
  
'Yeah, I guess it does.' Michael was silent for a moment. 'He threatened to put my father away, my dad used to work for him a long time ago; I'm doing the job he never finished.'  
  
Joseph's expression was one of shock. 'You mean.your dad is the guy who lied about killing this guy? He was the one who was given the original assignment of assassinating him?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Jesus Christ. You know that Stockwell hates your dad with a passion don't you? He gets a nasty look in his eye whenever his or his friend's names are mentioned.'  
  
'So he's still a talking point then.'  
  
Joseph laughed. 'Are you kidding me, everyone here knows how the General managed to get hold of the A-Team in the late eighties, right before they got their pardons. Your father and Stockwell never got along, they hated each other.'  
  
Michael didn't reply to that, he wished Joseph would just change the subject, things were hard enough as it was without being reminded how he'd been the last to know about his father's past. He wondered how his father would feel if he knew what it was that Michael was going to be doing tomorrow, if he knew that he was about to take a human life in cold blood.  
  
*** BA growled at Murdock. 'What'd you bring me down here for fool? Better not be putting me on a plane!'  
  
Murdock shushed BA and looked round at the group assembled before him. 'No, I didn't get ya down here to fly.'  
  
'Then what?' The large man demanded. He hated being at the airfield, brought back too many memories of times when he'd been doped by the team and then put on a plane. He was edgy; they'd better not try anything.  
  
'If you'll just shut up you mean mudsucker I'll tell you!' Murdock argued, getting impatient. 'This is important, now shut up I don't want to duct tape you to get you to be quiet.'  
  
'I'll duct tape you sucker!' BA moved menacingly towards the pilot.  
  
Hannibal put a hand on BA's shoulder and Brandon put a hand on his chest. 'Take it easy BA.'  
  
'Yeah Dad, you're not gonna be flying anywhere, I wouldn't let them do that.'  
  
BA growled. 'Well get on with it then.'  
  
'I will as soon as Nick gets back. He's vanished. Em, did you see where he went?'  
  
Emily looked round. 'No, he just.' Her voice was drowned out by the roar of engines as an aeroplane passed overhead. BA began to look even more uneasy.  
  
The plane looped the loop, did a nose dive and then pulled back up, looped again and then went into a 180 degree roll. Murdock was captivated, he stared at the plane. 'Who is that?' He looked at the group and decided he'd better find Nick. 'Wait here, I'll go get Nick. Nobody move.' He ran off over the tarmac towards the main building. Nick might have gone to get a coffee.  
  
As he opened the door the busy sounds of pilots talking to each other filled his ears. He searched round and didn't find his son. 'Hey Jonesy.' He called to his friend. 'You seen Nicky?'  
  
Jonesy smirked and pointed out the window to the airfield. 'Try out there.'  
  
'No I looked he's not there.'  
  
Jonesy just smirked again. 'Come on man, you must have seen him by now, everyone else has. Always gotta show off that boy of yours.'  
  
Murdock frowned not understanding and then he looked back out at the airfield where the plane was still looping and diving. He frowned. 'No, you're not serious, he's not.'  
  
Jonesy just grinned. 'Good isn't he.'  
  
'My Nick? Flying? He hates flying.'  
  
'Well not anymore. Wanted it to be a surprise for you, judging from the look on your face it certainly is.'  
  
'You can say that again.' Murdock murmured, looking back out at the plane. A grin spread across his face. 'He is good.'  
  
'Yeah you wanna be careful, I've only seen one person that good and that was.' Jonesy stopped himself just in time.  
  
'Michael.' Murdock finished for him and was reminded why he'd come looking for Nicky in the first place. 'I'll catch ya later Jonesy.'  
  
Jonesy waved him off laughing. Murdock ran up the steps to the control tower and approached one of the girls. 'Hey Marcia, my boy's up there, think I could have a word?'  
  
Marcia smiled. 'Sure Captain, he's pretty impressive for a guy who hates to fly. Say how old is he again.'  
  
Murdock laughed. 'Way too young for you girl.' He took the mic and spoke into it. 'Control to.' He paused and looked back at Marcia.  
  
'951.' She said. Murdock grinned and patted her shoulder in thanks.  
  
'Control to 951 come in.'  
  
An ear-splitting howl answered him and Murdock's grin widened.  
  
'951 receiving loud and clear. You should take a look at these clouds girlies; they are booo-ti-ful! Hey that one looks like a sheep!'  
  
Murdock chuckled. 'Nicholas Murdock, what do you think you're doing?'  
  
There was a stunned silence on the other end. 'Dad?' Nick asked.  
  
'That's me. Now come on son, you're showing me up out there.'  
  
'I.uh.I.'  
  
'Yeah, yeah. You sound like you're enjoying yourself. Thank heavens for that, I was beginning to think you were BA's kid instead of mine the noises you always made about flying.'  
  
'Well.I was wrong.this is fantastic.' Nick whooped again.  
  
Murdock shook his head. 'Ok well you can explain yourself down on the ground Nick; I need you down here now.' A worried look crossed his face. 'You do know how to land don't you?'  
  
A laugh came over the microphone. 'Yes, Dad I know how to land. Jonesy ain't that bad a teacher.'  
  
Murdock grinned again reminding himself to have words with Jonesy. 'I'm gonna hand ya over to Marcia now kid, she'll talk you in. Go careful out there, no daredevil tricks, I've got a reputation to uphold.'  
  
'You got it Captain.'  
  
Still laughing Murdock handed the microphone back to Marcia and walked out of the control room. He headed back out onto the field keeping a careful eye on Nick's plane as he did. He didn't relax until he saw the plane land and taxi down the runway. He let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding as soon as the plane rolled to stop and then shook his head. Nick had executed a near perfect landing; Murdock was pleasantly surprised; Nick was as good if not better than Michael and Michael had been damn good.  
  
He jogged back to the group. 'Did you find him Dad?'  
  
'I found him Em, you'll never guess where.'  
  
Emily shrugged and Murdock pointed out to the plane which had just landed. Emily's eyes widened and she gasped.  
  
'No way.'  
  
'Yes way.' Murdock said nodding. 'That was him up there.'  
  
'Flying? Nick? Are you sure?'  
  
Murdock chuckled. 'Perfectly.'  
  
BA growled. 'He was my last hope for someone normal.'  
  
Murdock just grinned and shrugged. 'What can I say, he's my boy.'  
  
Nick came running up, he ruffled his sister's hair and took Murdock's cap right off his head and plonked it on his. Murdock instantly took it off his son's head and put it back in its rightful place, on his own head. Nick retaliated and took it back. Murdock decided to let it go, he didn't have time to play games, he had important news.  
  
He took a deep breath. 'I think I know where Mike is.'  
  
There was stunned silence as the group took in his words. 


	10. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE  
  
Michael knocked on Stockwell's office door and waited, he wondered what the General wanted to see him for, the briefing wasn't supposed to be for another couple of hours at the next shift changeover.  
  
A voice from within told him to enter and he obeyed. Stepping inside the office he was once again blown away by just how big it was. Stockwell never did things by half's.  
  
He approached the desk with uneasiness; Stockwell was standing at the large window that ran the full width of the wall with his back to Michael.  
  
'You wanted to see me Sir?'  
  
Stockwell turned around and favoured Michael with a complacent smile. 'Yes, sit down son. There's been a slight change in plan.' He laughed lightly. 'There's no need to look so worried, you haven't done anything wrong. On the contrary I've been very impressed with your work. You have a natural talent for shadowing.'  
  
Michael didn't allow Stockwell to see just how this comment unnerved him. 'Thank you Sir.' He said graciously trying not to fidget.  
  
'Now, I want to see just how well you perform, I'm eagerly awaiting tomorrow, I'm sure you will surpass yourself and show us your true talents. But, as I said before there has been a change of plans. Joseph will not be accompanying you tomorrow, you will be undertaking the mission alone, his presence is no longer required here.'  
  
Michael felt a chill go down his spine at the words, Stockwell had overheard their conversation. As he suspected he was being monitored closely night and day. He hoped that whatever he decided to do with Joseph wasn't too harsh. He liked the guy and had thought of him as a friend. Apparently Stockwell didn't felt the same way.  
  
Michael was finding this more and more commonplace. If Stockwell felt in anyway threatened or found out that one of his agents had been a little too free and easy with the information he gave away then he would simply make that agent disappear as if he had never been. Michael was constantly on his guard not to offend the general in any way. No matter what Joseph might think, as far as Stockwell was concerned, Michael was as expendable as the rest of them.  
  
'I hope this doesn't cause a problem for you Michael, I would hate to find that your services are no longer of use to me.' His eyes met Michael's and the youth could see the threat in them. Do things his way or not at all. And not at all would not mean going home, not at all would mean being buried six foot deep somewhere where no one would ever find him again.  
  
***  
  
'What do you mean you know where Mike is?' Emily asked, the hope on her face was almost too much for Murdock to bear. He pulled his daughter into a hug.  
  
'I know where he is.' There was a hint of a laugh in his voice.  
  
'Now Murdock just slow down.' Hannibal said worriedly. 'We've looked all over, followed every lead and nothing. What makes you so sure that you've found him now?'  
  
'Fool's crazy.' BA muttered. 'He's really lost it this time.'  
  
'No!' Murdock protested, the force of his words making Emily flinch. 'This isn't about me being crazy, I'm not imagining this. I know where he is!'  
  
Nick chewed thoughtfully on a thumbnail and looked at his father. 'But.I thought you said he didn't want to be found and that if he didn't want to be found then you couldn't find him. So if Mike doesn't want to be found how do you think you've found him?' He stopped thoroughly confused now.  
  
Emily looked up at her father as confused as everyone else.  
  
'He found a way of communicating with me. Stockwell's been monitoring him, his calls, his letter, everything. But he got a friend to slip a letter through.' He pulled an envelope out of his pocket. 'He sent me this; he's here in California guys. I know it.'  
  
BA still looked doubtful as did Face. Hannibal held out his hand for the letter and Murdock gave it to him.  
  
'No, I don't buy it.' Nick said. 'This could just be Stockwell yanking on your chain. You said yourself that you guys hated each other. Stockwell's got one up on you and he'd never pass up this chance to lord it over you and make you go on a wild goose chase.'  
  
Murdock shot a look at his son. 'You want your brother back or not Nick?'  
  
'Hey! I didn't say that! I just don't get why Mike would write now, a year later.'  
  
Murdock looked towards his friends for help but BA's face showed only reservations and Face, leaning over Hannibal's shoulder to read the letter, was shaking his head.  
  
'Can we at least look?'  
  
'Murdock, I'm agreeing with Nick here, why would he write and he makes no mention of where he is. We've had things like this before, now I understand why you're so keen to do this but.he's gone. You have to face up to that sooner or later.'  
  
'I don't believe this! You're not prepared to do this for me, for Mike? Does it matter how I know?' 'Yes.' Hannibal said handing him back the letter. 'And until you can give me a good reason why we should go chasing after him again then I'm not prepared for anymore heartbreak. For you, Kelly or the kids.'  
  
Murdock sighed and nodded. 'Fair enough. You want a reason; I'll give you a reason. Stockwell's got him doing the job that I was supposed to do.'  
  
'What job? Hannibal, he's lost it.' BA's brow was furrowed, he didn't like the way Murdock was talking and he liked the effect it was having on Nick and Em even less.  
  
'How the hell do you guys think you got your pardons in the first place? Because you'd been good little boys and went to bed at the right time and did as Daddy told you?'  
  
Hannibal regarded him carefully and then looked at Nick. He made a motion with his head. Nick nodded.  
  
'Come on Em, let's go get a drink.' He took his sister by the arm and led her away.  
  
Murdock sat down on the steps to the plane and closed his eyes. 'He made me an offer. Do this job for him and you'd get your pardons.'  
  
'What job and why didn't you tell us this before?' Face asked, joining BA in thinking that Murdock had finally gone crazy on them again.  
  
'I had to kill this guy but I didn't do it. I faked it and he gave you your pardons and by the time he found out it was too late. Why do you think he kidnapped Michael in the first place after he was born? Huh? To get back at me, to take what he termed as his 'payment' but we got Mikey back and he just waited then. He knew one day that one of my kids was sure to come around looking for answers. I tried to keep them out of it; I thought if they knew nothing about our past then they'd be safe. A right royal mess I made of that. I drove Mike away. But, guys,' Here he looked up at them. 'I do know where he is and I can get him back.'  
  
Hannibal was quiet, thinking. BA and Face were stunned into silence. There was not a sound from any of them for a long time until finally Hannibal spoke.  
  
'Well Captain, I don't understand why you didn't tell us this before. But whatever the reasons you seem sure you know where Michael is. I think it's time we moved out don't you guys?' He looked at them.  
  
Face nodded. 'Yeah, I'm up for it.'  
  
BA thought for a moment. 'So long as we don't have to fly.' Murdock, unable to help himself, he jumped up and hugged him.  
  
'Thanks big guy!' Behind him there was a squeal of brakes and a black van came to a stop. Three guys and a girl jumped out. They stood there and regarded their parents calmly. Johnny stepped forward.  
  
'When do we leave?'  
  
Hannibal grinned at his son and turned to Murdock. 'Well, guess we've got company. What do you say?'  
  
'How's right now?' Murdock asked. 'And Brandon, get your van off my tarmac.' He grinned and Brandon saluted.  
  
'Ain't your tarmac sucker.' BA protested.  
  
'It's part mine.' Murdock shot back as Nicky and Emily came running up.  
  
'When do we go?' Nick asked excitedly echoing Johnny's words.  
  
'Now.' Murdock said. 'And we'll talk later about keeping family business within the family.'  
  
'They are family.'  
  
Murdock smiled and actually hugged Nick. 'Take good care of your Mom while we're gone Emily.'  
  
'Sorry Dad, I'm along for the ride. Wild horses couldn't keep me away.'  
  
'Emily, I don't want you there.'  
  
'Maria's going!' Her eyes gleamed and Murdock sensed that for once she was going to argue the point.  
  
'I don't care; she's older than you are.'  
  
'I'm going Dad. He's my brother.'  
  
Murdock smiled at her. 'Yes and you're my daughter and you will do exactly what I tell you. Now go get in the car, I'll drop you off on the way.'  
  
Emily leaned over and kissed his cheek. 'Love you Daddy.' Then she got in the van. Murdock just stood there his mouth open.  
  
'Emily!' But Brandon's van was already on the move and his protests went unheard. 'Kelly's gonna kill me for this.' He muttered before following BA and the others.  
  
*** 'Nick stop staring at me.' Emily protested. 'Geez, I can make my own decisions. So, I stood up to Dad for once, big deal.'  
  
'You.you always do as you're told, always.'  
  
'Em, are you sure you want to come along, you know how you hate violence and there could be plenty of that.' Danny said.  
  
'Which means you'll need someone to look out for you.' Emily wasn't budging; she missed her older brother terribly and had hated it every time she'd seen her father go off in search of him without her. This time was going to be different, this time they were going to find him and she was going to be there.  
  
***  
  
'She.she.'  
  
'Murdock, so she didn't do what you told her to do, you knew it was going to happen sometime.' Face patted his shoulder comfortingly.  
  
'But she always does what I tell her to do, always! And the next thing I know she'll be dating and bringing boys home and going out places and I won't know where.'  
  
'They've all got to grow up sometime Captain.' Hannibal said from the front.  
  
'I know, I know but does she have to do it so fast? She's still my little girl.' Murdock sniffed and then pulled himself together; he could worry about Emily growing up later. First he had a son to find. 


	11. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN  
  
Michael was nervous, if he was caught then God only knew what Stockwell would do to him. He edged round the side of the building, blending into the shadows, moving the way he'd been taught. He stopped, sensing movement ahead and then Joseph stepped around the corner.  
  
Michael clapped him on the shoulder. 'Good to see ya man.'  
  
Joseph nodded. 'Yeah, you too. Now we gotta be quick before I go. Once Stockwell finds I'm missing all hell will break loose and you don't want to be in the middle when it does. Now, I got that letter to your dad, from the way you used to talk about him, I'm guessing that he'll come after you.'  
  
'Yeah he will, you gotta keep him away Joseph, just 'til I'm done doing what I have to do. Ok?' Michael handed him a folded piece of paper.  
  
Joseph nodded and put it in his pocket. 'Sure man, anything you say. I'll make sure he doesn't get anywhere near you. Now, you take care of yourself and good luck. I know the first time's tough, can't make it any easier for you just get through it best you can and it'll be better next time. That's all I can say. I'd better go.' He winked at Michael and then was gone, another shadow in the night.  
  
*** They drove right through the morning, taking it in turns, stopping only to eat and refuel. Towards their last destination, Murdock was riding in Brandon's van with the kids and Danny and Maria were in BA's.  
  
Murdock looked at both his kids who were sound asleep and felt a surge of pride. They'd grown up so fast but he was immensely proud of them. He wished that he'd insisted that they both stay behind though; he couldn't stand it if he had to lose another of his children. One was enough, his thoughts wandered to Michael and he wondered what he was doing now.  
  
Day had just broken when the mobile phone in the van rang with a piercing shriek. Both Emily and Nick were jolted from sleep and Johnny reached over and picked it up.  
  
'Hello?' He instantly tensed. 'Who is this?'  
  
Murdock's head shot up and he motioned for Johnny to give him the phone. Johnny did so. 'Hello?'  
  
'Captain Murdock?' The voice on the other end asked.  
  
'Maybe, who are you, how'd you get this number and what makes you think that I'm him?'  
  
'My name is Joseph Marshall; you're looking for your son, Michael. I got the number from him; I used to work with him. He asked me to find you and I know who you are because I've been following you. Mike gave me the directions you'd be coming from. I think we should meet don't you?'  
  
Murdock kept his voice impartial, he was still wary. 'How do I know that you're who you say you are and how do I know that I can trust you?'  
  
'Sir, you don't but the only thing I can tell you is that your son needs you right now, he's about to make a big mistake, I think you know what I'm talking about. You can stop him, you're about the only one that can. We need to talk.'  
  
'What number are you on Joseph?' Murdock asked, as the others watched him carefully.  
  
'I can't stay here, people are looking for me. Meet me at the Roadside Diner, take the next exit and it's on your right.'  
  
'You'd better be telling the truth boy, because I've got a big mean guy with me who doesn't like liars.' Murdock kept his voice cool.  
  
'I assure you, I'm not a liar, I'll be waiting for you. If you want to find Mike, I suggest you start trusting.' There was a click as the man on the other end hung up. Murdock stared at the phone and then realised that Nick was talking to him.  
  
'Who was it Dad?'  
  
Murdock licked his lips and then grabbed for the microphone beside the radio. 'BA, Hannibal? You read?'  
  
Emily and Nick exchanged worried looks.  
  
'What is it Murdock?' Hannibal asked.  
  
'I just got a call from a guy claiming to be a friend of Mike's, says he knows where he is. We're to meet him at the Roadside Diner, tell BA to take the next exit.' Murdock looked over at Brandon. 'You too Brandon.'  
  
'Murdock, can we trust this guy?'  
  
'I don't know Colonel, a risk we're just going to have to take. I think he's telling the truth.'  
  
A sigh came over the radio. 'Ok Murdock, we'll see you there but don't go in without us.'  
  
'Right, on the flipside.' Murdock replaced the radio and met enquiring looks from everyone in the van.  
  
'Murdock, no offence but this guy could be lying.' Johnny said, pulling out a cigar.  
  
Murdock took it from him. 'I know and your Mom hates you smoking those things.'  
  
'Yeah I know but I need something to help me think.'  
  
'Johnny you let us do the thinking ok.'  
  
'Do you think he's telling the truth Dad?' Emily asked.  
  
'I don't know honey, I hope so, I really do. But you'd better prepare yourself that he might not be.'  
  
She nodded and he hugged her. 'We'll find him sweetheart, I know it.'  
  
'Sure.' Nick muttered. 'And Billy's real.'  
  
Fortunately for him, his father didn't catch that remark.  
  
*** Joseph sat in the booth, ready to spring up at any moment. He was half afraid that Murdock wouldn't show and half afraid that Stockwell would.  
  
He was taking a hell of a risk asking them to meet him here. He could be putting all of them in danger but Mike was in worse danger right now. Joseph knew he couldn't let him become embroiled in Stockwell's organisation. By doing this assignment, Mike would be committing himself to Stockwell and Joseph knew better than anyone that that was something that he didn't want to do.  
  
He also knew that Mike missed his family; he wished that he had a family like that. People who cared so much about him that they'd go charging half way across the world just to find him. Michael would never know how lucky he was and Joseph was determined that he didn't have to find out the hard way.  
  
Besides, he was intrigued, he had always been something of a fan of the A- Team. He'd listened eagerly to anything that some of the older agents let out occasionally. There were those who still remembered the days when they'd been working for Stockwell and they spoke in awe of Hannibal Smith, Templeton Peck and BA Baracus.  
  
Of Murdock they spoke in lower tones, afraid that Stockwell might overhear them. The very mention of Murdock's name made the usually cool and collected General fly into a rage. Michael had been using a fake surname for the past year which was why Joseph had never put the pieces together before.  
  
His eyes were drawn from the menu he was pretending to be studying to the door. Three people had just entered. A man, a young guy and a girl. Joseph knew instantly that these were Michael's family. The man was obviously his father; although Joseph didn't know what he looked like the resemblance to Michael was startlingly clear. The boy too looked like his father and it was easy to see that he was Michael's younger brother. The girl didn't bear such a close likeness but it was still there, she would be Emily then. The younger sister.  
  
Behind them the door opened again and a white-haired man entered and Joseph felt his heart beat faster. This was Hannibal John Smith; with him was a boy who could only be his son. So the A-Team had brought their kids along, this was going to make things much more complicated.  
  
One by one they entered, BA Baracus with his son and Templeton Peck with the twins. They seated at different booths and then Joseph got up, it was time to move.  
  
He walked over to Murdock's table and dropped a napkin on the table. Murdock said nothing just opened it and read what was written there. Joseph heard him tell the kids to stay where they were before he got up.  
  
Joseph walked to the bathroom as calmly as he could, trying to see if any of Stockwell's men had followed him here and were watching him.  
  
He opened the door to the men's room and started washing his hands. The door opened behind him and in the mirror he saw Murdock enter.  
  
'So.' Murdock said, checking the stalls to make sure they were alone. 'You know where my son is?'  
  
Joseph turned around, wiped his hands on the towel and looked him straight in the eye. 'Yes, I know. He doesn't want you here, he asked me to keep you away until his business is over. But you and I both know that to do that would be a mistake.'  
  
Murdock raised an eyebrow and eyed him carefully. 'What's in it for you Joseph? Why are you doing this?'  
  
'Because Mike was a friend and because I don't want to see another rookie get snared by Stockwell. If he does this then he can never be free of him, he deserves better than that. He deserves a life.'  
  
'Touching.' Joseph could tell that Murdock still wasn't buying it.  
  
'You've been looking for him for a long time haven't you? A year is it? And every time you've missed him, been within an inch of getting him back and he evades you?'  
  
'Your point?' The older man's tone was icy cold, behind him the door opened and Baracus stepped in along with Peck and Smith.  
  
'You really don't trust me at all do you?'  
  
Murdock shrugged. 'Put it down to experience; never trust anyone who is in anyway involved with Stockwell.'  
  
Joseph smiled. 'Wise choice.'  
  
BA slammed him up against the wall. 'Where is he sucker?'  
  
Joseph choked and struggled. 'I.I'll take you to him.'  
  
Hannibal moved forward and took off his gloves. 'And how do we know that you'll do that kid?'  
  
'Yeah, we've been hurt before Joseph.' Face put in, running a hand through his hair.  
  
Murdock moved forward. 'So.question is can you trust us? If you're who you say you are then you must have heard the stories by now. You know what we're capable of.'  
  
BA's grip tightened on Joseph's throat. 'Ok, ok! Lemme go!'  
  
'Let him go BA.' Hannibal ordered and BA let Joseph drop to the floor.  
  
Joseph coughed and put his hands to his throat. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out of it. He handed it to Murdock. 'That's proof that I'm telling you the truth.'  
  
Lying in Murdock's palm gleaming in the reflected light from the mirrors was a pair of pilot's wings. There were two neat little holes drilled into the tip of each wing through which a fine chain was threaded.  
  
'My wings.' Murdock whispered and his voice choked. He'd given them to Michael on the day that his son had done his first solo flight. Michael had carefully and lovingly drilled the two holes and found the chain so that he could hang them around his neck.  
  
'He knew you wouldn't trust me.' Joseph said. 'It was folded up in the paper he gave me with your number on it.'  
  
Murdock nodded and looked up at the young man. 'Where is he?'  
  
'I'll take you. We don't have much time.' 


	12. Chapter Eleven

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
'When is this assassination supposed to take place?' Hannibal asked.  
  
Joseph shrugged. 'Who knows now. Stockwell has probably changed the plans completely but it was supposed to take place at noon. We have a meeting with him and that was when we were going to do it.'  
  
Murdock looked thoughtful; he took a piece of gum from his pocket and put it in his mouth, chewing on it slowly. 'Where was this meeting going to take place?'  
  
'His apartment, we've been monitoring him for the past week. Mikey and I know that apartment inside out, we've worked out all possible escape routes, everything.'  
  
Hannibal turned to him. 'Could you draw a plan of the apartment for us?'  
  
'I'll do better than that.' He took a piece of paper from his pocket. 'Here you go, a complete plan of that floor.'  
  
Hannibal took it and unfolded it, studying it carefully. 'The only way to stop this happening is to make sure that the target isn't in the vicinity when the time comes.'  
  
Joseph shook his head. 'No can do, Stockwell has men watching that apartment 24/7. There's no way we could get him out of there without raising suspicion.'  
  
'But if we made them think that Miguel was still there when he wasn't.' Murdock said. 'Hannibal?'  
  
'I agree.' Hannibal answered, the jazz in his eyes. 'What does this Miguel look like?'  
  
'6ft, blond hair.' Murdock and Joseph answered automatically. Murdock stopped and let Joseph carry on.  
  
'Close cropped, he's got a tattoo on the left forearm but clothes would cover that and he wears glasses.' He looked at Murdock. 'I guess, you'd fit the bill. You're about the same age and build as he is.'  
  
Hannibal nodded. 'I'd agree with that. Face? Think you'd be up to some scamming?'  
  
Face grinned. 'Why of course.'  
  
'Aww man, Hannibal's on the Jazz.' BA grumbled. 'I don't see how it's gonna work, Mike'll recognise it's the fool and so will Stockwell.'  
  
'Not if we do it right he won't.' Hannibal said. 'You got a picture of this guy Joseph?'  
  
'Yeah sure, up here.' He tapped his forehead.  
  
'No problem Hannibal, I'll see if I can get Danny to a computer.' Face put in. 'He'll have us a picture of this guy in no time.'  
  
'Good.' Hannibal said. 'BA, you and Brandon need to get to work; we'll need a tap on those bugs that are in the apartment.'  
  
Joseph frowned. 'I never said that we bugged the apartment.'  
  
'You didn't need to, Stockwell would be pretty sloppy if he didn't and sloppy isn't Stockwell's style. Johnny and I will tail this Miguel as far as we can, make sure that Stockwell doesn't move in early.'  
  
'What about me?' Murdock asked nervously.  
  
'You and Joseph will be working on the best disguise for you. You knew what Miguel looked like 17 years ago but you need to know what he looks like now, the way he moves. His mannerisms.'  
  
'Right and what about Maria, Nick and Emily?' Murdock was fully aware they wouldn't be happy to just sit tight and stay safe.  
  
'Maria can go with Face and help him scam. Nicky and Emily can help you and Joseph.'  
  
'That won't please Nick.' Murdock muttered.  
  
'I'll bet.' Joseph chuckled. 'Uh, Mike told me all about Nick.'  
  
Murdock only nodded, still wondering how the hell they were gonna pull this off.  
  
*** Mike sat in front of the monitors, he missed Joseph. The little jokes he'd make, even just the company. He needed something to take his mind off what would be happening in a few hours time.  
  
He cleaned out his gun as he watched the monitor, checking the clip and reassembling the gun. He hoped he'd only need the one bullet but you never knew what might happen. Lesson number one from Hannibal - 'Always have a contingency plan.' What would he do if Miguel pulled a gun on him instead? What would happen if someone heard him, what would he do if he couldn't pull the trigger?  
  
He didn't know the answers to any of those, he supposed he'd just have to go with his instincts if anything did go wrong and hope that Stockwell would go easy on him afterwards.  
  
*** 'No, stand straighter.' Joseph said. 'This guy was brought up in the military, he holds himself like a general even though he never was one.'  
  
Murdock yanked the glasses off his nose and threw them onto the table. 'I know all that! I used to do your job, remember?' He snapped angrily. They'd been working at this for over an hour and he still didn't have it right enough for Joseph.  
  
'Look, I know you're tired of this but you've got to go in there and fool not only Stockwell and his goons but your son. He saw you everyday of his life for 17 years and he will spot you a mile away if you don't have this down 100%.'  
  
Murdock sat down dejectedly and Emily sat beside him. 'You can do this Dad.'  
  
'Yeah.' Nick said. 'You wanna have the pleasure of fooling Stockwell don't ya? Just think of how mad he'll be and besides this is a great time to annoy BA.'  
  
Murdock smiled and nodded. 'You're both right.' He looked at Joseph. 'And he saw me everyday for 16 years; Stockwell's taken him away from me for a whole year.'  
  
Joseph kept his face expressionless. 'Let's go again. You need to get rid of the Texas drawl too. Miguel was brought up in.'  
  
'England for 20 years of his life and he goes back there every winter.' Murdock said in a perfect British accent.  
  
Joseph finally allowed himself to smile. 'Wonderful, finally something that's right.'  
  
Murdock glowered at him. 'I'll have you know that I will be the best Miguel that you have ever seen, I will be better even than the real Miguel.' As he spoke he pulled himself up straighter, the Texan accent vanishing, and his hands stopping their constant gesturing; he had the appearance of a man who lives and breathes the army. 'And there will be no more of this 'it's not right'. 'It's not right' is not in my vocabulary, understood?'  
  
Nicky and Emily stared at their father speechless; they'd never seen him do something like this before. It was almost frightening; they could have been looking at a totally different man.  
  
Murdock raised an enquiring eyebrow. 'How's that for you rookie?'  
  
Joseph grinned and nodded. 'Perfect.'  
  
Murdock grinned back and put the glasses back on. 'Now, the clothes?'  
  
*** 'Got him.' Danny announced in a triumphant whisper.  
  
Maria's head whipped round. 'Finally, took you long enough. Hurry up before someone comes along.'  
  
Danny didn't bother with a retort just printed out the picture. Joseph had been right, Murdock could carry this off, Danny just hoped that he could carry it off well enough.  
  
He yanked the picture from the printer and closed down the military files.  
  
'Let's go.' He said, getting up and grabbing his coat.  
  
***  
  
'Ok, you're ready.' Joseph said looking from the picture Danny had given him to Murdock.  
  
'How long we got?' Murdock asked, adjusting his tie in front of the mirror.  
  
'Another hour, it's time to get into position.'  
  
'How's that wire?' Brandon asked. 'Turn round.'  
  
Murdock turned round and Brandon inspected him. 'Ok good, not visible. Dad how's the sound.'  
  
BA listened to the small mini disc player that was wired to pick up everything Murdock said. 'Fine.'  
  
'Then it's time to mount up.' Hannibal said, grabbing a gun.  
  
Nicky and Emily got to their feet. Murdock looked at them. 'No way. Sit both of you; I'm not having you within a yard of that place. You stay right here. Nick I want you to keep an eye on your sister.'  
  
'No need.' Emily spoke up. 'I'm going with you so he won't need to stay here.'  
  
'You're staying here, it's too dangerous. I want you safe.'  
  
'I'm going with you!' She protested. Murdock stopped and looked at her; a small smile crossed his face.  
  
'You really look like your Mom right now, you know that.'  
  
His daughter smiled a little and then Murdock grabbed her. He opened a closet door and shoved her inside. Slamming the door shut he locked it. A loud banging started from inside.  
  
'Dad! Let me out!'  
  
'Sorry honey, little trick I learned from Hannibal. I know you won't stay put if I tell you to. We'll come back for you don't worry. Love you sweetheart.'  
  
Nicky stared at him wide eyed. 'You.you put her in the closet.'  
  
Murdock nodded. 'Yeah, now come on. Stick close to Hannibal and Johnny and don't get in the way.'  
  
'I can come with you guys?'  
  
Murdock nodded. 'Sure, at least you don't apologise for hitting people.'  
  
Nick grinned and from inside the closet a loud, 'I heard that!' was heard.  
  
Johnny came into the room. 'Hey, Dad says we're all set to go.' He frowned as he heard the thumping in the closet.  
  
'Uhhh Murdock? Did, you uh, did you lock Emily in the closet?'  
  
Murdock nodded. 'Yeah.'  
  
'Oh.' Johnny looked at him seriously, trying to figure it out. 'Can I ask why?'  
  
Murdock grinned and chuckled. 'Remind me to tell you how your Mom and Dad met sometime.'  
  
He patted Johnny on the back and walked out with Nick to the van. Nick made to get in Brandon's van but Murdock stopped him.  
  
'You're riding with me. You and I need to talk.'  
  
With a puzzled look Nick followed him. 'Sure thing.' He wondered nervously what his father had to say to him. He got in the car that Face had scammed for Murdock and put his seatbelt on.  
  
Murdock grabbed the radio. 'Ready when you are Hannibal but I'd like to stop at the next phone booth, something I've got to do.'  
  
'Ok Murdock but be quick.'  
  
'Sure thing Colonel.' He put the radio back and started to drive, following behind Brandon's van.  
  
'So.uh, what is it that you need to talk to me about?' Nick asked, wanting to get it over and done with.  
  
Murdock licked his lips. 'Nicky, we've been getting along this past year pretty well.' He paused. 'Nick, you're my son and I love you. No more than I love your brother or your sister. I love you all equally you gotta know that.'  
  
Nick swallowed. 'Why.why are you telling me this?'  
  
'Because I know the real reason you got in that plane a few days ago, the reason why you learnt to fly.'  
  
'Oh yeah, what's that?' Nick felt the old walls spring up, he tried to calm himself down. Now was not the time to start the long-standing fight with his father, more important things mattered. 'To prove Stockwell wrong, to prove to yourself that what you knew was true was a lie.'  
  
'You're not making sense.' Nick said, deflecting the question with pretended disinterest. He played with the button on his cuff with more concentration than necessary.  
  
'Nick.son, its ok if you don't like flying. Doesn't mean I'll think any less of you but don't think that I don't care about you because I do. I've lost one son already; I'm not going to lose another. I know I could have done things better, made more of an effort, I'm sorry I didn't. I know it's probably too late now but I just need you to know that if it was you out here instead of Michael, if you were in the situation he is now. Well.I'd do the exact same for you; I'd be out here just the same, doing what I'm doing now.'  
  
Nicky swallowed hard, trying to keep control of his emotion. 'Thanks Dad.' His voice shook slightly.  
  
Murdock nodded and slowed the car down. The two vans ahead had stopped. 'Guess it's time for me to call home and talk to your mother.'  
  
'Mom? What you gonna say? She's gonna be mad.'  
  
'I know.' A small smile touched Murdock's lips. 'I know.' He got out the car and walked over to the phone. He dropped some money in the slot and dialled home. The phone rang several times before the machine picked up.  
  
'Kelly.' Murdock said. 'I.I know you're probably mad at me for just taking off with the kids and I'm sorry honey. In a way I'm glad you're not there right now, I don't know if I could say what I need to say if you were. I've found him Kel, I've found Michael. I swore to you on the day that he left us that I'd find him and bring him home to you. And I will, I promise you that whatever happens now, he will come home safe to you.  
  
Kelly, I don't know what's going to happen, it's dangerous and I'm trying to keep the kids out of it as much as possible. They'll be ok; I won't let anything happen to them. I just.I had to call you, tell you that I'm ok, we're ok and the most important thing; I love you. I always have and I always will, no matter what.' He swallowed hard and forced himself to carry on. 'Sweetheart, if I don't come back you need to know that, I love you. Goodbye.' He put the phone down and wiped away the tears in his eyes, tears he forced himself not to shed.  
  
Several miles away in their home Kelly stood by the phone, a hand to her mouth. Tears pouring down her cheeks, as he said goodbye she grabbed for the phone. 'Murdock!' But he'd already gone and there was only an empty line and an aching loss in her heart. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
Murdock stood at the bottom of the fire escape that went down the side of Miguel's building. He was reading a newspaper waiting for his signal. The bathroom of the apartment was the only room that wasn't bugged; it would be here that Murdock would make his entrance.  
  
Round the corner Johnny and Hannibal were slouched on a bench in disguise as drunks, they had a perfect view of the building Stockwell had commandeered as his headquarters. They would know the instant that any trouble started.  
  
Face, Maria and Danny were on the rooftop of a nearby building, guns at the ready, surveying the street below. They were keeping eagle eyes on Murdock.  
  
Brandon and BA were in BA's van, listening to the microphone taped to Murdock. They'd know every word that was said.  
  
In the car that Face had scammed, Joseph sat watching carefully, he knew the routine of the guards that constantly observed Miguel's apartment. In two minutes the guards would change shift and that was when Nick would move and the ball would start rolling.  
  
Murdock whistled as he pretended to read the newspaper, he was nervous and tried not to look at his watch too often. It seemed to be taking forever and what made it worse was the fact that he knew that across the street his son was preparing himself to kill the man that he was going to impersonate.  
  
He saw Nicky walk over to one of the men that were standing on the corner and talk to them. There seemed to be some hesitation before the guys walked away and left Nick standing there alone.  
  
Nick stood there for a few minutes until the men were out of sight and then hurried over to Murdock. 'Ok Dad lets go, thought they weren't going to buy it for a moment there.'  
  
Murdock nodded. 'Thought you had problems.' He pulled the fire escape down and started to climb, Nick following behind. 'Moving into position now BA.' Murdock said softly into the microphone taped to his chest.  
  
'Right.' BA said and then nodded to Brandon. His son picked up his own radio. 'Face, Hannibal, Joseph. Murdock's getting into position now, get ready.' An affirmative came back from all three and Brandon nodded at BA.  
  
'All clear Murdock. No crazy daredevil stunts fool, just get him and get outta there.'  
  
'You got it big guy.' Murdock answered; they were outside the bathroom window now. He eased it up and climbed in. Nick spoke into his own radio.  
  
'He's in position Brandon'  
  
'Right.' Brandon answered. 'Danny, where's Miguel now?'  
  
Danny, perched on the rooftop was looking at his laptop which showed a view of Miguel's apartment. About an hour earlier, Johnny had managed to get in and out of the apartment successfully planting a bug in the blind spot that Joseph had told him about.  
  
'He's in the living area right now, he's up and heading your way. Tell Murdock to get ready, he's moving towards the bathroom.'  
  
'Ok.' Nick said as he heard Danny's voice in his ear. 'Dad.' He hissed. 'He's headed your way, it's time.'  
  
Murdock nodded and climbed into the shower and drew the curtain concealing himself. Miguel would never know he was there until Murdock made his move. The door to the bathroom opened and shut and Murdock pulled back the curtain and kicked Miguel in the stomach. He bit down on a groan as he felt a muscle pull. He hadn't used that move in quite a while.  
  
He slammed Miguel's face into his knee and the man crumpled to the floor. Murdock hurried to the window and opened it. Nick climbed inside, as Murdock busied himself putting on the hairpiece and glasses, Nick picked up Miguel and got him out of the bathroom and onto the fire escape. He was halfway out of the window when he turned to look at his father; he had to admit that the disguise was good; he just hoped it was good enough. Something made him climb back in the room and he hugged his dad.  
  
Murdock was startled. 'Hey.' He said softly and hugged him tight. 'See ya soon kid.' He ruffled Nick's hair affectionately the way he had when Nicky was a kid and for once his son didn't protest.  
  
'Dad, I'm sor.' Nick stopped unable to say it no matter how much wanted to. He took a step back and grinned at his father. 'Good luck, Dad.'  
  
Murdock nodded. 'Thanks.' He grinned back. 'And I know you are, now go.'  
  
In the van BA grinned to himself as he overheard the conversation, he'd seen in the last year that the gap between father and son was slowing being bridged and had sensed that this day had been soon to come. He had a feeling that from now on there would be less tension between Nicky and Murdock.  
  
Nicky climbed out the window, shut it and slapped Miguel's face; the man came awake with a jerk. 'Whaaa.'  
  
'Shh.' Nick told him, a hard grip on his shoulder. 'You make a sound and I'll kill ya, got that?' He produced a gun from about his person and pointed it at Miguel. 'I'm not afraid to use this so I want you to go down this fire escape nice and slow, no tricks cos if you do you might end up missing a head, got that?' He grinned at Miguel and Miguel nodded vigoursly.  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
'You could say I'm a friend who's looking out for your best interests. Now up and just in case you got any funny ideas there's a sniper on the roof of the next building who will shoot if you try anything. You just keep that in mind when you're climbing down.'  
  
Miguel obeyed and climbed down the fire escape with Nick following.  
  
***  
  
Michael walked out of Stockwell's building and took a deep breath. It was time and everything hung in the balance, what he did now would determine what would happen to him afterwards, it could mean the difference between a life and a death. The question was who would be the one who would live and who would be the one that would die?  
  
He patted his jacket and felt the reassuring weight of the gun concealed there. He still wasn't sure that he could do this but he knew better than to think of just turning and running for the bus station. He was fully aware that he was being closely watched on all sides and Stockwell would find him, there was no escape. It was now or never and never wasn't an option he even wanted to consider.  
  
He walked into Miguel's building feeling unnerved by the tramp that was watching him from the bench outside. A cleaner in the lobby looked up at him as he mopped the floor and Michael felt a weird sensation that he knew the guy somehow but the face wouldn't click in his mind.  
  
He entered the elevator and punched the button for the third floor, the elevator rose leaving behind the cleaner who pulled out a radio. 'He's heading up to the third floor now.' Johnny said and the tramp outside on the bench discreetly spoke into his own radio.  
  
'Ok good, follow him up Johnny, Joseph it's time. Cut the wires when Danny gives you the signal.' Hannibal replaced his radio. He got up and headed to the van. Hopping inside he pulled off the alcohol and smoke smelling overcoat and the wig and moustache. 'Ready BA?' He asked grabbing a semi- automatic.  
  
BA gave a sharp nod and handed the headphones over to Brandon. 'Let me know if there's any trouble.' He instructed, taking a gun for himself.  
  
'Sure thing Dad.' He spoke into the radio. 'Dad and Hannibal are ready for you Face.'  
  
Up on the rooftop Face watched Hannibal and BA step out of the van. 'Right there.' He handed the binoculars over to Maria and his gun to Danny. 'You sure you're ok with this?'  
  
'We're fine. Now go.' Danny told him, sneaking a quick look at the laptop. Murdock's disguise was really effective; he had to look hard to make sure that it really was his godfather there.  
  
*** Michael knocked on the door of Miguel's apartment feeling extremely nervous. His palms were sweaty and felt slightly nauseous. There was the sound of a voice from within. 'It's open.' Swallowing hard Michael opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
The apartment was familiar to him as his own home and it felt strange stepping into it. Miguel was seated in a chair with his back to Michael. Michael approached, one hand reaching inside his jacket for his gun.  
  
Miguel stood and walked towards him and Michael's eyes widened with shock as he recognised his father.  
  
Up on the roof Danny gave the signal. 'Now Joseph, he's recognised him.'  
  
Down in the street below, Joseph cut the wire that BA had tapped into the bugs that Stockwell's men had placed.  
  
In the apartment that faced Miguel's apartment the laptop on the desk showed only static, in Stockwell's office the big screen monitor also showed static. Instantly men ran from the building heading for Miguel's apartment. Amongst the confusion, Hannibal, Face and BA slipped inside.  
  
*** For a long moment Michael could do nothing but stare at his father and Murdock pulled off the wig and glasses. 'Mike.' He said and still his son stared dumbly at him.  
  
'You're.you're.Miguel.'  
  
'I know Mikey, I know what you're here to do and I'm here to stop it, I'm here to bring you home.'  
  
Michael swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. 'Home?' He whispered hoarsely. For a year home had been just a distant dream, a vague memory of times when he hadn't had to fear for his life, when he hadn't been trained to think of death.  
  
Seeing the shock on Mike's face, Murdock grabbed hold of his arm and hauled him into the bathroom. 'Come on.' He slammed the door shut and locked it. 'I'm not gonna make you Michael, you want to stay here fair enough, but Son, I refuse to let you work for Stockwell, the man is slime.'  
  
Michael licked his lips. 'Stockwell..' Again words failed him, for a moment he'd been so completely fooled, so sure that the man walking towards him was Miguel, if he'd fired the gun earlier, if he hadn't hesitated.he couldn't think it.  
  
'We don't have much time Mike, I can't make the choice for you, I can't make you come home, and I know that. It's up to you but you have to decide now because any minute this place is gonna be swarming with Stockwell's guys and you'll be in a very tight spot, we both will.'  
  
A strange sense of calmness came over Michael and he looked up at his father who he hadn't seen for a whole year. 'I can't Dad.'  
  
Murdock shook his head. 'Joseph told me everything and I'm not going anywhere, none of us are, you have nothing to worry about. Please Michael, I'm asking you now, we want you back where you belong, we want you home. Don't walk out on us again.'  
  
From outside the bathroom there was the sound of the apartment door bursting open. Michael looked at the bathroom door and then back at his father, he'd made his choice, he just hoped it would be the right one. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
Emily sat on the floor of the closet in the darkness waiting, she wasn't scared of the dark, not really she'd got over that fear a long time ago. Mostly, she was just angry, angry with her father for locking her in here and for babying her. Just because she was his only daughter and the youngest he had some stupid idea that she couldn't look after herself.  
  
'I'll show him.' She said out loud to the darkness and the spiders. 'I'll show him that I can look after myself just as well as Mike or Nicky can.' This thought sobered her and she wondered if they'd managed to find Michael yet.  
  
Apart from being angry she was afraid. If something happened to them or Mike then she'd be left all alone in here, maybe forever, no-one outside the team and the kids knew that she was in here. She'd just be left here and no-one would ever know, maybe they wouldn't find her until years later when she was dead and rotted away, nothing more than a skeleton. This thought made her shudder.  
  
'No way.' She said and got to her feet. 'I won't let that happen, if they don't come back soon I'll start yelling, someone has to hear me. And besides Dad would never just leave me here, he'd make some sort of plans in case they don't come back. The whole reason I'm in here is so that I don't get hurt because he knows I won't stay put and do as I'm told.' She grinned at the look on his face. 'He thought that I'd just do everything he tells me because I'm the baby well I'm not, I'm a grown woman and I can make my own decisions and I'm getting out of here!' She looked round and sighed. 'Now I'm going crazy, talking to myself. If anyone does find me, they'll pull me out of here raving mad just like Dad used to be.'  
  
She was interrupted by the sound of the door to the room outside opening and the sound of voices. 'Dad!' She yelled. 'Let me out!' She started banging on the door again, not caring about how much noise she was making.  
  
The door to the closet opened and she blinked in the sudden light that flooded the small space. The person standing before her certainly wasn't her father. He was too young, far too young, only a few years older than Joseph she guessed, in his early twenties for definite. This man had all his hair, which was blond and slicked back and he was wearing a suit.  
  
'Jason.' He called back. 'I've found her, the General was right, they did leave her behind.'  
  
'Good one Kyle.'  
  
Jason joined the man at the door, he had red hair which was in a buzz cut and the cruellest green eyes Emily had ever seen on a person. At the mention of the General alarm bells began ringing in her head, instantly she tried to duck under Kyle's arm but he grabbed hold of her and shoved her roughly into the room and onto the sofa.  
  
'Ok miss.' He began. 'We can do this the hard way or the easy way and I really don't want to do it the hard way 'cos you seem like a sweet kid. Just come along quietly and no harm'll come to you.' Kyle's accent reminded of her father's at times; it was deep and had the same hint of a Texas drawl.  
  
'Who are you?' She asked trying to sound nonchalant as if being yanked from closets by two men who could kill her at a moments notice was an everyday occurrence.  
  
Jason smiled. 'Think of us as couriers and we have a package to pick up. You. The General really wants to talk to you and I wouldn't keep him waiting if I were you.'  
  
'The General?' Emily didn't know if the 'I don't know anything' approach would work but she decided it would be worth a try. She was slowly coming to the conclusion that it might have been better to have stayed in the closet.  
  
Kyle nodded. 'You know who we mean, don't pretend that you don't. General Hunt Stockwell.'  
  
Emily swallowed. 'General who? Never heard of him.'  
  
Clearly neither of them were buying this and Emily decided that she might as well quit now, whilst Kyle didn't look as if he would get a little trigger happy, Jason looked just the sort to pull out his gun and start shooting randomly.  
  
'Yes.' Jason grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her to her feet with just the right amount of force to suggest that she didn't want to try struggling. 'General Stockwell and yes you know him. You can stop the pretence right now, you're coming with us, don't make me have to get nasty kid. I don't think the General appreciates damaged goods.'  
  
'Ok, ok. I'll go, just let go of me.'  
  
'Come on Jase, let go of her. She's not going anywhere, she's too scared.' Kyle turned kind eyes on Emily. 'I know you don't really understand what's going on but if you just come with us then it'll be better for you. We really don't want to hurt you.'  
  
Jason sniggered and tightened his grip on Emily's arm. 'Speak for yourself, she's a pretty girl. Pity Stockwell wants to see her so bad or I'd take some time out to give her a little attention.'  
  
Kyle turned cold eyes on his partner. 'Stop that, she's just a kid, we're here to do a job and we're going to do it by following the General's orders to the letter.'  
  
Emily looked from one to the other. 'What is this? Good cop, bad cop?' She asked finally losing patience. 'Could one of you please decide what you want to do with me or I'll just get back to sitting in my little dark closet and waiting for my dad to come back.'  
  
Jason gave her a little shove in the direction of the door. 'Well honey, it seems that what I'd like to do just isn't possible, so I guess you'll be coming with us after all. And don't you worry, your daddy will know where you are soon enough but baby, somehow I don't think he'll be rescuing you anytime soon.' Here he laughed as if it was some huge joke that Emily hadn't yet been let in on.  
  
Kyle, brimming with impatience, took hold of Emily's arm and gently led her to the door. Jason followed behind still laughing as if the whole situation was the funniest thing he'd seen in years. Emily felt suddenly very afraid, what had happened to her father, what did Stockwell want with her? She supposed she'd been given those answers very soon but somehow that didn't make her feel any better.  
  
*** Hannibal walked towards Stockwell's rooms; Joseph had given him detailed instructions on how to reach them. Face and BA followed close behind.  
  
'HEY!' A shout came from behind them. 'Where are you going? You shouldn't be here!'  
  
With a sigh Hannibal turned to face the newcomer, he really didn't need distractions right now, he wanted to get in, do the job and get out again. 'BA.' He said and BA punched the guy. The guy went flying backwards into a door, slamming it open, he lay on the floor unconscious.  
  
With a shrug BA turned back and started walking again, part of him was looking forward to making Stockwell pay for taking Mike away from home for all this time but another part of him just wanted to get as far away from Stockwell as he could. He'd seen more than enough of the guy when he'd been working for him and he didn't really have much desire to see him again now.  
  
Hannibal walked straight into Stockwell's office, pausing only to punch the guard in the stomach. He might be older now but that didn't mean that he'd lost the Jazz.  
  
Stockwell looked up from his desk as Hannibal, BA and Face marched in. Face was amused to see that nothing about him had really changed, he could see the yellow sunglasses lying on the desk, he was still wearing the awful suits and he was still wearing that smug grin that suggested that he thought that things were going to go his way no matter what happened.  
  
'Well, Colonel Smith, what a pleasure to see you again, Lieutenant Peck, Sergeant Baracus.'  
  
BA growled and Stockwell's grin widened ever so slightly, he liked nothing more than to see BA rattled. 'It's wonderful to see you all again but I'm sorry you'll really have to do something about your guns. I don't allow my men to just walk into my office armed like that.'  
  
Hannibal, the Jazz playing all over his face, just grinned back. 'Well, we're not your men and if I were you, I'd stand up and do exactly what we say. We have some unfinished business with you, specifically, that you're a slimeball and we're gonna treat you just like one.'  
  
Stockwell didn't seem at all ruffled by these words. 'On the contrary Colonel, you are not me and I think you would much prefer to put your guns down now otherwise I won't be held responsible for the consequences.'  
  
'I see nothing's changed Stockwell.' Face said. 'Well unless you count the fact that we won't put up with you anymore, oh and that we're free men now.'  
  
Stockwell's smile did not falter in the slightest. 'Is that so Lieutenant? I think you'll find that for here and now you are no longer free.' He inclined his head to the door and Face turned, standing in the doorway were about six men all armed with guns which were firmly trained on the three men. Another door opened on the other side of the office, six more men entered the room, also armed. There were severely outnumbered and the odds were stacked against them.  
  
BA sighed. 'Oh man.' He said and looked at Hannibal, so did Face.  
  
Hannibal laid his gun on the table. 'Well,' He declared. 'I guess you're calling the shots.'  
  
Stockwell smiled wider. 'Yes Colonel, I am.' At that moment, three more people entered the office by yet another door.  
  
'Sir, we have her.'  
  
All three men were shocked when they saw two men pulling Emily into the room. Her eyes went wide when she saw Hannibal, Face and BA standing there at gunpoint. 'Oh no.' She whispered.  
  
'Ahh.' Stockwell said. 'Thank you, I'll talk to you later, I will deal with her now. You may leave.' He motioned to the guards on the other side of the room. 'Take these three men and put them somewhere safe.'  
  
BA did not look at all happy about this. None of them wanted to be led away leaving Emily alone with Stockwell. She was just a kid, an impressionable one at that. Emily looked at them and realised what was wrong, she shook her head slightly. 'I'll be fine; you should do what they say.'  
  
Hannibal had had a plan to attack the guards as soon as they made their move but that clearly wasn't an option now. Emily was too much of a target for them to do anything, fighting the guards right now would only put her in jeopardy.  
  
Reluctantly they let Stockwell's guards lead them out of the room leaving Emily standing alone in the middle of the room, facing Stockwell.  
  
*** Michael looked from Murdock to the door again and then nodded. 'Ok.' He said. 'I'll come home.'  
  
Murdock grabbed him and hugged him tight, too choked up to say anything. Michael had to push him away in the end, he could hear doors banging open in the apartment, it would be a matter of seconds before the guards outside tried the bathroom next; they had to get out and now.  
  
'We've no time Dad. We can celebrate later.' He pushed up the bathroom window and crawled out; Murdock joined him out on the fire escape.  
  
'Down.' Murdock said. 'They're all waiting down in the street.'  
  
Michael didn't waste time asking who they were, he could guess, he was well aware that his friends wouldn't just let the team come after him on their own. He started climbing down when a bullet whizzed past him.  
  
He stopped, hugging the ladder tightly, his hand went to his own gun in its holster but a gunshot from just above him told him that his father had got there first.  
  
'Go!' Murdock yelled and Michael scrambled down, on the ground he ran to where he could see BA's van parked on the side of the street. The door flew open and Brandon and Nick pulled him inside.  
  
There was the sound of another gun; Michael thought he saw a figure standing on the roof of a nearby building, shooting at the guys trying to follow his father. Murdock dived head first into the van and lay on the floor panting for breath. Michael leaned over him and shut the doors.  
  
'Oh man.' Murdock gasped. 'Haven't done that for years.'  
  
'Danny.' Brandon said seemingly to thin air. 'They gone?' He listened for a moment. 'Ok, you guys come on down now. Johnny, you all clear over there? Good, we got him.'  
  
Nick looked at Michael and then hugged him. Surprised Michael hugged him back, feeling exhausted. Murdock sat up and hugged them both and although Mike should have felt embarrassed by this show of affection from his brother and father he didn't. He hadn't realised just how much he'd missed them.  
  
'Missed ya brother.' Brandon said, clapping a hand on his shoulder.  
  
The radio buzzed to life suddenly. 'Brandon, you there?' Joseph's voice filled the van and Michael looked up once more surprised.  
  
'I'm here Joseph.' Brandon answered with a grin.  
  
'Miguel's starting to come around, are Face, Hannibal and BA back yet?'  
  
'Not yet. Shouldn't be too long now.'  
  
The side door to the van opened and Danny and Maria got in. Danny shook Michael's hand and Maria hugged him. Murdock climbed in the front seat beaming all over his face.  
  
'Hey Danny.' Brandon said. 'Where'd you stash the Sodium Penethol in my van?'  
  
'What Sodium Penethol?' Danny asked innocently as if he absolutely no idea what his friend was talking about.  
  
Maria sighed and rolled her eyes at her twin. 'There's a bottle strapped under your seat Brandon.'  
  
'Thanks. Joseph, look under the drivers seat, you should find a bottle strapped underneath.'  
  
In the silence that followed while Joseph searched for the bottle, Michael turned to everybody. 'What's going on, why is Joseph with you?'  
  
'He came looking for me.' Murdock said looking at his son. 'He's been helping us.'  
  
Michael was silent thinking this through, Murdock looked over at Nick. 'Nick, swap seats with me will ya?'  
  
Nick opened his mouth to protest and then caught the look in his father's eye. 'Sure.' He said quietly and as Murdock clambered into the back, he sat in the seat Murdock had vacated.  
  
Murdock looked at Michael for a long moment and then he reached into his pocket. 'I think these belong to you.' He handed Michael his wings. For a moment Michael couldn't speak, just stared at the wings in the palm of his hand.  
  
He swallowed hard and managed in a shaky voice to say thank you, Murdock squeezed his shoulder.  
  
'I got it!' Joseph yelled.  
  
'Ok there's a needle in the glove box in a sterilised packet, inject Miguel with that and he'll be out for a while.'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
Brandon replaced the radio but as soon as he had done so the mobile phone rang. He picked it up his brow furrowing as he tried to work out who it was. At that moment, Johnny got in and after greeting Michael warmly he managed to find a place to sit.  
  
There was silence as Brandon listened to the person on the other end of the phone. 'Murdock.' He said quietly. 'It's for you.'  
  
Murdock took the phone with a puzzled expression on his face. From Brandon's reaction he didn't think it was any of the guys. 'Yeah?' He said.  
  
'Captain Murdock.' Stockwell's voice replied in his ear. 'How nice to speak to you again.'  
  
'What do you want?'  
  
Murdock could almost see the smug grin on Stockwell's face.  
  
'I've been having a most charming conversation with your daughter; she really is an interesting young woman.'  
  
Murdock felt himself go cold, his hand tightened on the receiver. He licked his lips. 'Stockwell.' He said in a low voice, his tone making all the kids look round. 'If you hurt her, lay one finger on her then I swear I'll.'  
  
'Now Captain, you must realise how unwise it is to be making threats. Your daughter will be fine; she will be treated with the utmost respect and courtesy. Just so long as I get what I want.'  
  
'And that is?' Murdock asked.  
  
'Your son.'  
  
Murdock nearly choked. 'You think I'm willing to trade off my kids like that? You're crazy and if anyone knows crazy when he sees it, it should be me.'  
  
'I have no doubt of that but your son is in my employee, he and I have a contract and as yet that contract has not expired. He has a job to complete.'  
  
Murdock shook his head even though Stockwell couldn't see it. 'You are the most lowlife scum that I've ever met.'  
  
'I take it that you refuse? Let me see if I can convince you.' There was a sound and then Emily's voice came on the line sounding small and scared.  
  
'Daddy?'  
  
'Emily! Are you ok, did he hurt you?'  
  
'I'm fine.' Her voice sounded shaky.  
  
'I'm gonna get you out of there sweetheart, I promise, I'll get you out of there. Just hang in there for me and don't listen to what he tells you. I love you honey.'  
  
'Don't you do it Dad, don't you let him have Mikey just for me, don't you dare.' She sounded close to tears.  
  
Murdock couldn't answer, he felt as if he was being ripped in two. Stockwell came back on the line. 'Now Captain I think you would be wise to reconsider, especially as I have your friends locked up here as well.'  
  
Murdock's mouth was suddenly dry, his mind whirring, trying to think a way out of this.  
  
'You have fifteen minutes.' There was a click and the line went dead but Murdock stayed holding the receiver to his ear.  
  
'Dad?' Nick asked. 'What happened, is Em ok?'  
  
Michael's face was pale. Murdock replaced the receiver and turned to look at all of them; he knew he had to tell them what was going on. 'Stockwell got Emily and your dad's too.'  
  
There was a gasp from Maria and Danny put an arm around her, Brandon looked furious and Michael had a guilty air about him. Murdock noticed this.  
  
'Michael.'  
  
'I have to go back, that's the deal right? Me for her?'  
  
'Yes but.'  
  
'Then I have to go back.' His voice was quiet and he felt numb. He'd allowed himself to believe for one moment that it was all going to be ok.  
  
'No.' Johnny said quietly and as soon as Murdock looked at him he knew that Johnny had a plan. 'I've got an idea.'  
  
Unable to help himself, Murdock smiled. 'Go ahead, Johnny boy.'  
  
Johnny grinned. 'We go in and get them all out.'  
  
There was a murmur as everyone present expressed their opinions. 'We can do it.' Johnny reassured them. 'Come on, they did it for 20 years, I'm sure we can. Think of all we've learned from them and the things that we can do that they could never do.'  
  
Murdock looked at Johnny. 'Do you really think that you can. ?'  
  
'Yes.' Johnny insisted not letting him finish his sentence. 'Who's with me?'  
  
'Me.' Nick said. One by one everyone offered their support.  
  
'Me too guys.' Joseph said over the radio, he'd heard the whole thing over his earpiece.  
  
'Right then.' Johnny told them, 'We go in the front door.'  
  
'The front door?' Brandon protested. 'Oh man.'  
  
'He has a point.' Murdock said. 'Sometimes that just doesn't work. Hannibal's plans are never foolproof and besides that didn't work so well for them. We need a different approach.'  
  
'Well.' Danny said thoughtfully. 'We need to get Emily and our dads out.'  
  
Michael's eyes lit up. 'I know how to get Em out. There's a helicopter pad up on the roof the building.'  
  
Murdock's head whipped round. 'No problem, if you can get me a 'copter Danny then I can fly in and.'  
  
Michael interrupted him. 'No. I'll fly, you're needed inside to help the guys and to help find Em and get her out in the first place.'  
  
Murdock looked at him for a moment. 'Are you sure you can handle a chopper?'  
  
Michael laughed softly. 'Oh yes, don't think planes are all I can fly. You taught me to fly everything from planes to hang gliders remember?'  
  
Murdock smiled. 'I remember Mike. Ok, Danny go with Mikey and.'  
  
Again Murdock was interrupted by Michael. 'Not Danny, I'm taking Maria. Danny's better suited for combat situations and besides Maria's got something that Danny doesn't.'  
  
'What's that?' Danny asked slightly insulted.  
  
'Breasts.' Maria answered. 'These babies never fail.'  
  
'Jeez if your father could hear you talking like that, not to mention your mother.' Murdock told her trying to look disapproving. 'Don't you think a different approach.?'  
  
'No.' Maria told him determinedly.  
  
'Ok, so Michael and Maria, you go get a chopper, meet us on the roof. Radio in when you're almost ready to land.' Johnny started giving out orders. 'Brandon, get Joseph over here, we need him to help us get inside.'  
  
'What's my job?' Brandon asked suspiciously.  
  
'Besides punching the bad guy's lights out?' Nick said with a grin.  
  
'Watch it Nick, I'm feelin' mean right about now, don't push me sucker.'  
  
Murdock allowed himself to smile but hid it quickly. 'Guys.' He said softly.  
  
Johnny looked at Brandon whose laidback manner really did seem to have vanished. 'You'll be part of the combat team and we'll need you to knock out the surveillance cameras.'  
  
Brandon's grin nearly split his face. 'No problem.' He grabbed the radio.  
  
'Just one problem.' Nick said, turning to Johnny. 'What about Miguel?'  
  
'Good point.' Danny agreed. 'He should be pretty dosed up with Sodium Penethol now but that won't stop Stockwell's guys from gunning him down.'  
  
'No he can come with us.' Maria spoke up. 'I think I've got a con that'll work perfectly and I need an unconscious male for it. I don't think Mikey here is willing.'  
  
'I hate being a blue-collar worker in your scams Maria. You always use me for the dirty work.'  
  
Maria grinned. 'Why you love me.'  
  
'Wait a minute.' Murdock spoke up, an idea had occurred to him. 'We need a way of buying time. If we told Stockwell that we'd give him Miguel then he might be willing to take him instead of Michael.'  
  
They all turned to look at him, realising that he had a point. Danny looked especially thoughtful. 'Mike, you signed a contract with Stockwell, what exactly was in it?'  
  
Michael closed his eyes and thought carefully. 'I was bound by the terms of the contract to..work for Stockwell and as soon as I had completed the assignment, getting rid of Miguel, then the contract was null and void.' He opened his eyes. 'Well that's what Stockwell said, he'd probably have made me sign another one saying I had to work for him for the rest of my life or something.'  
  
Danny nodded. 'That's good, thanks. Murdock, if we offer Miguel up then in effect Michael has completed the assignment, he hasn't killed Miguel but he has delivered him to Stockwell who could then decide to kill him. You could get round him that way.'  
  
'Aww man.' Maria sighed. 'Guess I have to think up an alternative method to getting this 'copter. Guess I'll have to just rely on Plan A after all.'  
  
'Maria, we don't have time for you to sleep with everyman that has a chopper.' Danny said dryly. 'You'll think of something, you always do.'  
  
Maria opened her mouth to argue but Brandon got there first. 'We need to talk to Miguel.'  
  
Murdock nodded. 'Yeah, I'll talk to him, make him help us.'  
  
'Hey Dad go easy.' Nick said. 'Don't want him coming outta there with broken bones.'  
  
Johnny looked at them. 'Mike, Maria, go get that chopper. Radio in when you have one. We'll talk you in from there.'  
  
With a nod they got out the van and walked over to the car Joseph had been using. Murdock also got out and walked over to Brandon's van. He opened the door and grinned at Joseph, before getting in. He sat next to the unconscious Miguel and slapped him around the face.  
  
'Rise and shine sleepy head.' Miguel didn't answer and Murdock sighed. 'Come on, I don't want to have to swing ya by your ankles to get you to wake up.'  
  
'I just gave him the Sodium Penethol.' Joseph told him. 'He's gonna be out for a while.'  
  
Murdock shook his head. 'No we need to wake him. Stockwell has the guys and my daughter. We have fifteen minutes before we're to turn Michael over to him.'  
  
Joseph's mouth dropped open. 'You're not going to.?'  
  
Murdock looked at him. 'What kind of father do you think I am? Of course I'm not going to give him up to that snake in a suit. But I'm not gonna let him do anything to Emily either. Mike and Maria went to get a chopper. We're working on a plan.'  
  
'I meant you're not going to turn Miguel over to them instead are you?' I know you would never let Mike go.'  
  
'Oh.' Murdock said slightly embarrassed. 'Sorry, no I'm not going to let Stockwell have Miguel but as far as he's concerned, we're trading Miguel for Emily and the guys. Which is why I need to wake him up and get him going.'  
  
Murdock shook Miguel but again he stayed firmly asleep. Murdock sighed. 'I don't have time for this, I think it's time I brought the expert in.' He leaned forward and grabbed the radio. 'Brandon.'  
  
'Yeah.' Brandon replied.  
  
'Get over here, this guy isn't waking up.'  
  
There was a definite grin in Brandon's voice when he spoke. 'Want me to dangle him from the roof?'  
  
Murdock grinned, for all Brandon's laidback attitude; he seemed to like dangling people from buildings. He was getting more like BA more and more, especially when someone tried to hurt his friends.  
  
'Sure thing, meet you up on the roof of the building Danny and Maria were on earlier. There's a nice drop from there.'  
  
'Actually, I got a better idea.' Brandon said changing his mind. 'Buy us some more time with Stockwell and Danny'll get us back in Miguel's room.'  
  
A light bulb flashed in Murdock's brain. He suddenly realised what Brandon meant to do, a smile curved about his lips. 'You got it kid.' He said and replaced the radio. 'Ok Joseph, we'll have to move him in a minute, first of all what's Stockwell's number?' 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
Emily sat nervously in her chair, Stockwell was looking at her intently and she really didn't like it. Her skin was crawling.  
  
'Now we will see just how much you mean to your family.' Stockwell told her.  
  
'My father is going to kick your scrawny butt for this!' Emily replied, she was trying to sound brave but had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't working very well. She was angry that Stockwell was manipulating her dad like this.  
  
Stockwell raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. 'He isn't as innocent as you might think.'  
  
'I never said he was but he's ten times better than you are. He has better dress sense for one thing.'  
  
'I see you've been taking lessons from Mr Peck on how to answer back, well let's see if we can't change that.' He reached into his drawer and pulled out a file. He pushed it across the desk to Emily who only looked stubbornly at him. But eventually curiosity got the better of her and she picked it up.  
  
'He never told you how he really managed to find Michael did he?'  
  
Emily looked up at him. 'He had an idea and then we met Joseph and he told us.' She stopped realising that she'd make a grave mistake. Stockwell's eyes instantly flashed.  
  
'I see so Mr Marshall is involved in this too is he? Somehow that does not surprise me. Well let me tell you that he would have found Miguel Santiago without Joseph Marshall's help. Little lady, he was the one that I originally hired to take out Santiago. He was the one who was supposed to kill him the first time around.'  
  
'That's a lie.' Emily shot back. 'My dad would never kill anyone especially not for you.'  
  
Stockwell smiled a cruel smile. 'Deny it all you want, it's all there, you're holding proof of what I'm saying in your hands.'  
  
Emily looked through the file and stopped with a gasp. In the file was a piece of paper, at the bottom she easily recognised her father's signature. The paper stated that if Murdock killed one Miguel Santiago then John Smith, Templeton Peck and Bosco Baracus would receive their pardons.  
  
'No.' She whispered. 'He wouldn't, he wouldn't.'  
  
Stockwell raised an eyebrow. 'Wouldn't he? It wouldn't be the first time.'  
  
'That was different, that was war, and you don't get a choice then.' Her voice was trembling, she'd been shocked enough when she'd learned of what Stockwell had wanted Michael to do and she'd heard that Murdock had worked for Stockwell but she hadn't put the pieces together.  
  
'He lied to me, made me think that he'd killed the man but he didn't, he let him go.'  
  
Emily raised triumphant eyes to meet Stockwell's gaze. 'So he didn't kill anyone.'  
  
'Oh yes he killed someone and then made me think that it was Miguel he'd killed.'  
  
Emily looked through the file with care, her eyes scanning the information before her. She knew that she had something very important here; proof some of the things that Stockwell had done. If she could somehow manage to take one or two documents from the file.  
  
The phone on Stockwell's desk rang and he picked it up. 'Yes.' He said smoothly and then reached over and pressed the speaker button. Murdock's voice filled the room and Emily bit her lip waiting to see what he would say.  
  
'Stockwell.' He said. 'If you've hurt her.'  
  
'Rest assured Captain, she is fine, for now. You have eight minutes, time is ticking on.'  
  
There was a hard note in Murdock's voice. 'Let me just make it clear, even if she's fine right now if I find out that you've hurt her in any way I'll rip your head off and feed it to the flies. Now listen to what I have to say.'  
  
'Gladly Captain.'  
  
Emily looked at him; Stockwell had gotten up and crossed to the window, looking down into the street below. Emily took a couple of documents from the file and folded them up and tucked them in the waist band of her jeans.  
  
'Right, I have no intentions of letting you have Michael whether or not you have Emily there. I'm not letting you use my kids to manipulate me Stockwell but I do have an offer for you.'  
  
Stockwell went and sat down again. 'Is that so? Perhaps you'd be so kind as to explain this offer to me Captain but remember you now have seven minutes.'  
  
'I'm aware of that. I'm willing to trade Miguel for Emily and guys. But only if you'll leave Mike alone afterwards.'  
  
'And why should I do that? As I said before there is still the matter of his contract.'  
  
'I know and if you take Miguel then he'll have done his job. He won't have killed Miguel but he'll have delivered him to you. You can do what you want with him afterwards and then the contract is void.'  
  
A smile touched Stockwell's lips. 'Very astute Captain, young Daniel seems to possess brains as well as his father's charm. Your offer is accepted. You now have six minutes.'  
  
'We'll need more time, another fifteen minutes at least.'  
  
'I see, very well. In twenty minutes I expect to see you here.'  
  
'Ok and now I want to speak to my daughter.' Murdock said trying to keep relief out of his voice.  
  
'Of course.' Stockwell took the phone off of speaker and handed the receiver over to Emily.  
  
'Dad.' She said.  
  
'We're getting you out of there baby. We're working on it right now, don't worry, I'll be there soon. Are you alright?'  
  
'I'm ok.' She said softly. 'Want away from this creep though.'  
  
'I know you do and I won't let him keep you there any longer than I possibly can. I'll see you soon just hang on.'  
  
'Ok, love you Dad.'  
  
'I know, love you too.' There was a click as Stockwell cut off the call. Emily shot a look of anger at him and then handed him the receiver.  
  
*** BA paced the small room they'd been put in. Hannibal was in the corner smoking a cigar and Face was standing by the door.  
  
'Come on Hannibal.' Face urged. 'Figure a way out of here, think up a plan.'  
  
'I have a plan Face. We sit tight and wait for Murdock to get here.'  
  
'Something better than that!'  
  
Hannibal exhaled smoke and chewed on the cigar thoughtfully. 'We're in a locked room Face, there's no way out.'  
  
'Since when did that ever stop us?' Face was getting irritated now, Hannibal seemed far too calm.  
  
BA came to a stop and shook his head. 'If he hurts Emily.' He growled. 'He's gonna pay, sucker can't just do this!'  
  
'See!' Face all but shouted. 'Much longer in here and BA's going to explode, plus we need to help Emily.' He gestured to emphasise his point and then ran a hand through his hair. 'Come up with something.'  
  
'What can I say, my mind's a blank.'  
  
'Not funny.' Face protested.  
  
'You're the conman; you get us out of here.'  
  
'Alright, alright, I will.' Face drew himself up as tall as he could and hammered on the door. No-one came.  
  
'You see.' Hannibal said. 'Stockwell knows what we're like, no-one's going to come along and open this door unless he tells them to. Not to mention the fact that we're being watched.' He pointed with his cigar to the corner of the room where a security camera was mounted on the wall.  
  
'So we're really going to wait for Murdock to come get us?' Face asked in disbelief.  
  
'No.' Hannibal said and stayed where he was, saying nothing more.  
  
'But you said..'  
  
Hannibal just grinned.  
  
'You had a plan all along didn't you?' Face asked and Hannibal shrugged.  
  
BA looked at them. 'So are we getting outta here?'  
  
'Face.' Hannibal began and Face knew that he was about to impart some bit of wisdom which would end in Hannibal revealing his plan. 'If you look at things the right way, you can do almost anything. Getting out of here is easy.'  
  
'But the security camera?' Face asked.  
  
'Not on, it's a deterrent; the one we have to worry about is in the hall there. As I said getting out of this room is easy but it's from there that we have the problem.'  
  
BA shifted restlessly and walked over to the door; he looked at it and ran his hand up its edge. 'I can take the door off.'  
  
Face frowned. 'But why would Stockwell put us in a room he knew we could get out of.'  
  
'Because, Face, he enjoys seeing us working for freedom. BA you don't need to take the door off, it's not really locked.'  
  
'What?' BA practically bellowed.  
  
'You thought you heard it lock, it wasn't.'  
  
'Sucker's playing games with us, making us look like fools. He's gonna pay.' A low growl issued from his throat and in his anger he kicked the door open.  
  
He strode down the corridor and kicked the door at the end open too. Instantly a gun was pointed in his face, BA ripped the gun from the guard's hand and bent it over his knee, twisting it beyond use. He threw it away and picked up the man and threw him down the end of the corridor where he'd just come from.  
  
Face and Hannibal pressed against the wall as the man sailed past them. He crumpled into a heap.  
  
'He's angry.' Face said and Hannibal grinned round his cigar. He was on the Jazz.  
  
***  
  
'Ok.' Murdock said. 'Try it again.'  
  
Brandon nodded and sprayed the unconscious Miguel with cold water. Miguel was suspended by his ankles in the shower and Brandon was spraying him with water from the shower head.  
  
The freezing water hit Miguel straight in the face and finally, with a lot of spluttering the man came to.  
  
'Whaa.' He wriggled, trying to get out of the rope that bound his arms securely across his chest.  
  
'Ok enough.' Murdock told Brandon and Brandon lowered the shower and turned it off.  
  
Murdock leaned forward and ripped the duct tape from the man's mouth. Instantly he gave a yell for help. With a sigh Murdock replaced the tape and hunkered down so that his face was level with Miguel's. He tilted it and looked the man in the eyes.  
  
'Shhhh.' He said putting a finger to his lips. 'No yelling. Now we don't have much time, I'm on your side. Do you remember me? My name's Murdock, I saved your life 17 years ago. Stockwell wanted me to kill you.'  
  
Miguel nodded his head vigoursly. 'Right, so if I take off the tape you'll keep quiet won't you? Because I don't want this guy here, who is very angry by the way, to get even angrier and do something he'll regret later. He's just a kid but you should see the muscles on him, boy he's one strong sucker.'  
  
Brandon nodded in agreement. 'I'm not nice when I'm mean and I'm starting to feel real mean.' He growled at Miguel, thoroughly enjoying himself in his father's usual role.  
  
Again Miguel nodded so hard it seemed his head was about to fall off. Satisfied that the man meant it, Murdock ripped the tape off again.  
  
'Ow!' The man said and spat water out of his mouth.  
  
'Yeah I know.' Murdock said mimicking Miguel's voice as he had done earlier.  
  
Miguel's eyes went wide. 'What do you want?'  
  
'I need your help.' Murdock signalled to Brandon who released Miguel and helped him down. Murdock handed him a towel.  
  
'With what?'  
  
'Long story, my son was hired by Stockwell to kill you. We managed to stop it and got you out but now Stockwell has my daughter, who is only 15 by the way, and my friends and Stockwell says that if we hand you over then he'll let them go.'  
  
'So you want to trade me for them? Are you nuts?'  
  
'Yes but that's besides the point.' Murdock said. 'We've got a plan, we're not really going to hand you over, we're just buying time. Please man, I've saved your life twice now already, don't you owe me something back?'  
  
Miguel sighed. 'Let me get some clothes on and while I'm doing that you can tell me what you're planning to do.'  
  
Murdock smiled and clapped a hand on his back, not caring that Miguel was soaked. 'Thank you.'  
  
'Yeah yeah.' Miguel waved it off. 'I've got a girl about her age, Rosa, she's 16. I know how I'd feel. I'll help all I can.'  
  
He walked into the bedroom dripping, a beaming Murdock and a smiling Brandon following him. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
Stockwell was still staring at Emily and she was staring back at him. The silence was almost too much to bear. She'd had enough, she wanted her father to get here and get her and the guys out and then she wanted to go home.  
  
'You look a lot like your father.' He said in silken tones.  
  
Emily rolled her eyes. 'And that's supposed to mean what? I'm not going to trust you ok; I trust most people but not you.'  
  
The smile did not leave Stockwell's face. 'So I hear. Do you trust your father to get you out of here?'  
  
'Yes.' She answered in cool tones. 'I do and if this is leading up to asking me to join you like you did Mike then you can forget it!'  
  
'I have no intention of doing such a thing. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you.' He pressed a button and the door opened. 'You have no choice.'  
  
Emily stood up furiously, she clenched her fists. 'Leave us alone, just because you hate my father.'  
  
Stockwell smiled tightly and in her fury Emily slapped him. There was a dead silence and Stockwell stared at her. Then without saying a word he reached under the desk and pushed a button.  
  
A man entered. 'Put our guest somewhere safe until she is required again.' At that the man approached Emily and took her arm in a tight grip.  
  
Stockwell leaned back in his chair and rubbed his cheek. Maybe there was more to Emily than he'd thought. He switched on the big screen monitor which showed BA, Hannibal and Face making their way out of the building. He smiled as he saw them surrounded by guards with no possible way out.  
  
The door burst open and Murdock entered with Brandon following, he was dragging a bound and gagged Miguel.  
  
Stockwell raised one eyebrow. 'You're early Mr Murdock.'  
  
Murdock looked at Brandon and nodded. Brandon dropped Miguel and approached the desk; he grabbed hold of Stockwell and threw him out of the open window, dangling him out the window by his feet.  
  
Murdock approached the window. 'So.I wouldn't be wriggling if I were you, Brandon might accidentally drop you and it's a long way down there.' He looked down into the crowded street.  
  
'What do you mean accidentally drop people Murdock? I don't accidentally drop people.' Brandon said and as if to prove his point he let the guy's ankles slip just a bit.  
  
'Sorry. Now, I'm gonna say this once Stockwell, where is my daughter and where are my friends?'  
  
There was a cruel laugh which sounded strange coming from the upside down man. Brandon pulled Stockwell back into the room. 'Better tell us now sucker!'  
  
Murdock was staring at the TV screen where he could see his friends being led away by guards. He untied Miguel and pulled off the duct tape over his mouth.  
  
'You ok there?'  
  
'I'm fine. You'd better go find your little girl.'  
  
Murdock nodded. 'Sure when Stockwell tells us where she is.'  
  
Miguel smiled and approached Stockwell who looked at him with an expression of intense dislike.  
  
'Well hello Hunt, nice to see you again. Still trying to bump me off I see.'  
  
Stockwell glowered, his usually calm façade was gone; the atmosphere was so thick Murdock almost couldn't breathe.  
  
'I love how you put family first Hunt.' Miguel continued. 'You won't get the money that is all there is too it.'  
  
Murdock looked confused, Brandon's face also showed a similar look. 'What's going on?'  
  
Miguel smiled. 'Hunt here is my half-brother. We had the same father and our father hated him so much, Hunt being the low life scum that he is, that in his will he left everything to me. He's been trying to kill me off for years but of course he didn't want to do the dirty work himself.'  
  
Stockwell got up and brushed off his suit. 'You took the will and replaced it with a fake one with no mention of me.' He sneered at Miguel.  
  
'No, I didn't. You've always hated me and you've made no secret of that fact Hunt, so don't try and lay blame on me. You've wanted me out the way ever since you found out about me.'  
  
Murdock decided it was time to intervene. 'Ya know I hate to interrupt the little family therapy session, though you guys are really doing well working out your issues but I'd like to know where my daughter is.'  
  
Miguel looked at Stockwell disdain for his brother written all across his face. Stockwell ignored Murdock as if he wasn't there concentrating instead on Miguel.  
  
'I had a good reason for wanting you out of my way Miguel.' The battle between brothers didn't falter an inch; Murdock might as well have not spoken.  
  
Stockwell seemed to lose some of his cool, calm and collected air as the argument with his brother grew more heated. 'You were nothing and you will always be nothing.' Stockwell drew himself up to his full height and looked Miguel straight in the eye. 'You were never anything more than the common little bastard that my father stupidly made the mistake of calling his own. I no longer have any use for you in my life, I told you to go but you decided to disregard those instructions. You must have been aware that there would be consequences.'  
  
Miguel's dark eyes flashed angrily and Murdock decided that he'd had enough of this. He grabbed Stockwell and slammed him against the wall which was probably nothing compared to what Miguel seemed to want to do to him at this moment. 'Ok Stockwell, enough of this, where is Emily?'  
  
Brandon's radio buzzed into life and he grabbed for it. 'Yeah?'  
  
'Brandon, we're nearly there, we'll meet you up on the roof. Keep me posted.' Michael told him, his voice sounding strange over the radio.  
  
'Sure thing, thanks Mike. They're nearly here Murdock.' Brandon said replacing the radio on his belt.  
  
'Ok.' He turned back to Stockwell. 'So..?'  
  
At that moment on of the doors burst open and Hannibal, Face and BA entered. Stockwell looked mildly surprised. With them was Emily. Instantly Murdock released Stockwell and strode over to Emily, he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.  
  
'I'm so sorry.' He said embracing her tighter; he didn't seem to want to let her go.  
  
'It's ok.' Emily told him her voice muffled against his chest. Finally Murdock let go of her and looked at Brandon.  
  
Brandon came forward without question and gently took hold of Emily's arm. Her eyes went wide. 'What.Dad?'  
  
'Just go with Brandon, sweetie, I'll be following right after you, just got something to finish here. Don't worry.' Seeing that she was going to worry anyway he took his cap off and placed it on her head. 'See, I've gotta come back now to get my hat.'  
  
Emily nodded and reluctantly went with Brandon. Murdock turned back to the team and Stockwell. He looked at Miguel. 'Best you go too, make sure they're ok.'  
  
With one last look at Stockwell Miguel went, leaving the general in the room alone with the A-Team.  
  
BA shifted uneasily and Murdock eyed Stockwell wondering how much damage he could get away with. This man had taken his son from him and tried to take his daughter too. Murdock was mad as hell and crazy and angry really didn't mix well.  
  
'What do you want now?' Stockwell asked, he seemed as unruffled as ever but Murdock thought he could detect just a hint of unease in the general's posture.  
  
'Call it a lesson in why not to mess with the A-Team.' Hannibal said.  
  
'We thought we'd teach you some manners.' Face put in.  
  
'Yeah cos you don't have any.' Murdock added his lip curling. Face tossed him a gun and he caught it neatly. As soon as it was in his hand the years seemed to roll away and he was 36 again.  
  
BA shifted again a sure sign that he was ready to start some pounding. Stockwell eyed each of them carefully.  
  
'Gentlemen.' He began but BA didn't let him get any further. He shoved Stockwell into a chair.  
  
'Shut up!' He barked. 'We ain't workin' for you anymore so we don't got to listen to you.'  
  
'So.' Face asked. 'What are we going to do with him?'  
  
Hannibal grinned his famous grin again and Murdock felt the faint stirrings of the Jazz, whatever it was it would be good, just like the old days.  
  
*** As Brandon hurried her out of the room Emily was met with the sight of Danny, Johnny, Nick and Joseph fighting guards left, right and centre. Brandon shoved a guard out the way and pulled Emily through. He was jumped by a guard and as he dealt with him, Emily saw Jason coming towards her. She looked around for an escape and could find none.  
  
Jason grabbed her. 'Going somewhere?' He started pulling her away and Emily started yelling.  
  
Nick, busy with a guard saw what was going on. As he swung a right hook at the man he called out. 'Brandon! My sister! Help her!'  
  
Brandon grabbed his guard by the belt and threw him into the wall then he turned back to Emily who was struggling against Jason. She was trying to hit him but he had her by the wrists and was dragging her backwards.  
  
Brandon walked towards the man, grabbed his head and started lifting. With an agonized scream Jason let go of Emily who scrambled away. Brandon let go of Jason's head and slammed the man's head into his knee. As Jason's head came back up he kicked the man in the face, two tricks he'd learned from Murdock. Jason collapsed to the ground, his nose broken and bleeding.  
  
Brandon went over to Emily. 'You ok Little Mama?' He asked gently. Emily looked at him and realised for the first time just how nice his eyes were. 'I'm fine, thank you.'  
  
He smiled and taking her by the arm led her towards the roof.  
  
***  
  
Murdock looked at Stockwell and tightened the knots just a little. 'Guess you should have thought twice Stocky.' He said, unable to resist baiting the man further.  
  
Stockwell's eyes were as cool as ever but Murdock knew that tied up like he was he couldn't be comfortable. Also his face was probably hurting a whole lot, BA had nearly broken his jaw and his eye was already starting to puff up where Murdock himself had hit him.  
  
He looked at Hannibal. 'Colonel?' He asked, stepping back to admire his handiwork. Stockwell was firmly tied up, a long length of string trailed around the desk where it was tied to one leg of the desk.  
  
Hannibal nodded and Murdock opened the window as BA grabbed hold of Stockwell who even though he couldn't speak was threatening them with his eyes. BA all but threw Stockwell out the window. He went hurtling down towards the street, the desk moved along the floor and then stopped wedged against the window. Stockwell hung from the window, much as Brandon had dangled him earlier.  
  
BA looked at Stockwell and chuckled. Then he and Face lowered the sign down that they'd made. It read: 'I am a criminal, please arrest me.'  
  
Murdock grinned satisfied, it might not be much but it was enough. He was not about to stoop to Stockwell's level and start shooting people.  
  
***  
  
Out on the roof Emily and Brandon ran for the helicopter. They jumped in and Emily hugged Michael glad to see that he seemed ok. Michael too was glad to see her, he realised that out of all the people he'd left behind she was one of those that he'd missed the most.  
  
Miguel got in the back next to Brandon and Michael started the chopper.  
  
'Wait!' Emily cried. 'What about Dad?'  
  
Michael pressed a button and spoke into his head set. 'Dad, you read?'  
  
'I'm here muchacho.' Came the answer in his ear. 'Everything ok?'  
  
'Fine, we got Emily and Brandon. Miguel's here too.'  
  
'Good.' Came his father's reply. 'Now get outta here and let us know where you end up, we'll come meet you.' 'Sure Dad.'  
  
'And Mike.'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'No crazy flying stunts, fly safe. Don't want hear that you made your sister sick with your dangerous flying.'  
  
'You got it. See you later.' He pressed the button again. 'They're following us in the vans. We've got to radio them when we land.'  
  
Michael took the helicopter up and headed for safety. 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
In a field some miles from town a helicopter landed, setting down with ease, the blades nothing more than a blur. A few minutes later two vans, nearly identical, drove up.  
  
Michael got out of the helicopter and went to meet them, Maria, Emily and Brandon just behind him. Brandon had his arm around Emily's shoulders. Miguel stayed where he was.  
  
Murdock got out of BA's van and walked to his children. He put his arms around his son and daughter and pulled them close to him. Nick hesitated as he watched them, feeling excluded from the scene. BA put a hand on his shoulder and nodded to him. Nick looked up at him and then walked forward to join his family.  
  
Murdock looked up and held out a hand to Nick. He put an arm around his youngest son and the four stayed like that for a long moment.  
  
Brandon walked over to his dad and BA grinned. He clapped his son on the back and hugged him briefly.  
  
Maria and Danny hugged and Face ruffled his son's hair and put an arm around his daughter.  
  
Johnny and Hannibal shook hands both grinning identical grins. 'Good job kid.' Hannibal told him and Johnny glowed with the praise.  
  
'I love it when a plan comes together.' He told his father.  
  
Miguel joined Joseph who was leaning against the van watching the families reunite. He leaned back and stared at all the people who seemed glad to be together again.  
  
'So.' Joseph said. 'Do you think we should hug too?'  
  
'No.' Miguel told him casually.  
  
'Thank God for that.' Joseph breathed a sigh of relief; he didn't do well with hugging.  
  
Miguel chuckled and looked at him. 'We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Miguel Santiago, the man you were trying to kill.'  
  
Joseph grinned at him and shook the hand that Miguel held out to him. 'Joseph Marshall, the guy who was trying to kill you.'  
  
'Pleased to meet you.' Miguel said. 'Hope you're not going to keep on stalking me and trying to kill me.'  
  
Joseph laughed amiably and shook his head. 'Oh no, I plan on leaving that all behind. Why did Stockwell hate you so much anyway? I've always wanted to know.'  
  
'I'm his half-brother; he wanted the money that our father left to me.'  
  
'You poor sod.' Joseph said sincerely.  
  
Miguel grinned. 'That's what I've always thought. So Joseph, have you ever been to England?'  
  
'Never.'  
  
'Would you like to? I go back there every winter, my daughter doesn't want to go this year, would rather stay home with her friends and my ex-wife.'  
  
Joseph was surprised, he hadn't expected this, and neither had he expected Miguel to be such a nice guy. Stockwell had always given him the impression that he was dangerous and mean. He couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
'Well.I..'  
  
'Oh you don't have to say yes, kid.' Miguel smiled. 'Just thought since you're not working with Stockwell and you don't have a family that you'd like to see a bit of the world.'  
  
'How did you know that I don't have any family?'  
  
Miguel gave a wry smile. 'A drunk can spot another alcoholic a mile off.' He looked at Joseph. 'I've been there too, I know the symptoms and besides I could tell from the look on your face. I'm jealous too; I'd give my right arm for a family like them.' He inclined his head towards Murdock and his children, Face and the twins, Brandon, Johnny and their fathers. 'They're a very close knit group; no doubt you'll have noticed that.'  
  
Joseph made a decision. 'I'd love to see England.'  
  
Miguel grinned. 'Then it's settled.'  
  
Michael and Nick finally pulled out of the group hug and grinned at each other. 'Nice flying Mike.' Nick congratulated.  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'Guess I'll have a rival now that you're back.'  
  
Michael looked at him confused. 'But you hate flying.'  
  
Nick grinned even more. 'You've been away too long big brother. Can you believe he doesn't know that I can fly, Dad?'  
  
Murdock chuckled and looked down at Emily. 'You ok muchacha?'  
  
Emily nodded, she hadn't moved even though the boys had. Murdock rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her forehead. He'd already decided that he wasn't going to let her out of his sight for a very long time, maybe forever.  
  
'Dad.can we go home now?' His daughter asked, Murdock smiled and put an arm around her walking towards the others.  
  
'You know what honey, that is the best idea I've heard all day.' And then he grinned at her.  
  
*** Kelly brushed her hair and then laid the brush down on the dresser, looking at the bed which was empty. She wondered where he was, when he would be back, if he would be back at all. It had been bad enough when Murdock had gone off on his own to find Michael but the fact that both Nick and Emily were with him was so much worse.  
  
She got up and removed her bath robe. As she turned to lay it on the chair she saw someone standing in the doorway watching her. She gave a gasp and the robe fell from her hands. She was wearing only a nightgown and for a moment she was terrified as the unknown person watched her. But then he walked into the light and she saw it was Murdock.  
  
Her heart felt as if it was going to burst, in one moment he had crossed the room and pulled her into his arm, kissing her. Another gasp escaped from her lips as he kissed her lips but she didn't let go or push him away, she was too glad to have him back.  
  
He pulled away and looked at her, eyes shining. 'I found him.'  
  
Kelly's heart was in her mouth at his words. 'He.'  
  
'He's home, everyone's at Hannibal's.' And before she could answer he was kissing her again.  
  
Afterwards she lay in his arms full of so many questions that she didn't even know what to ask first. He kissed her forehead. 'I love you.' He said. 'But before you say anything else I've got something to say too. I'm sorry, sorry for all that I put you through this past year, running all over the world trying to find Mike. I didn't spare a thought for what you might be going through.'  
  
She didn't say a word, he was right; things had been hard for her. Learning that her son was choosing to leave home and work for a man whom she and her husband despised had affected her badly, especially since she had no idea where Michael was. For the first time in nearly 19 years of marriage they'd fought so badly that sometimes they'd end up screaming at each other, for the past four months Murdock had been sleeping in the spare room. This was the first time in months that he'd slept in their bed, let alone made love to her. Sometimes she would come downstairs in the morning to find that he hadn't even been to bed, he would be asleep on the sofa, papers scattered everywhere.  
  
'I know.' She said quietly. 'And I'm sorry too, I know how hard it was for you, you felt you'd failed him but you never had.' They were silent for a long time before she asked the question that she so badly needed an answer for. 'Is he ok?'  
  
'Yeah, I guess. He's.different, working for Stockwell does that to you. But, he doesn't look at me like he used to now. He doesn't hate me anymore. I think he's going to be ok.'  
  
'HM.' She said softly. 'He never hated you.' She so rarely called him that, usually when she was mad at him more than anything but right now it made him feel warm inside.  
  
'If it wasn't hate then it was something very close to it. But he's back now and it's all going to be ok now Kelly. I promise, I'm going to make it up to both of you.'  
  
*** When his parents walked in, Nick's eyes went wide; he and Emily shared a look of relief. Murdock and Kelly were holding hands and smiling. Nicky and Emily had been aware that their parents were having problems, it was hard not to notice when they were yelling at each other, he'd been scared for a long time that they would end up getting a divorce. Something which if it had been mentioned to him a year ago he would have laughed at. He'd have said that his parents were the most unlikely people to get divorced that he knew, up until this year he hadn't even been able to imagine them having a proper fight.  
  
What had worried him more than his parent's getting divorced was the effect it would have on Emily. He made a mental note to tell Emily that under no circumstances was she to tell Michael that his leaving had nearly ripped their parents apart, for that matter he'd have to talk to the rest of the group too.  
  
Kelly hugged Michael tightly and Nick found himself smiling again. He realised that he'd changed too, a year ago that would have made him insanely jealous that his older brother was getting so much attention but now he was just glad to have him back. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
Murdock held up his hands and called for quiet, the large group of people assembled in his back garden all shut up and turned to listen.  
  
'Ok.' He said. 'I'm going to make this short because if I don't Nick will kill me and apparently if I start with any crazy talk BA is going to break my legs. Which makes me wonder just what I can say.' A ripple of laughter went through the group as BA growled pointedly and Murdock grinned. 'Ok ok, enough of that, I've got a speech to make and I'm going to make it. I would like you all to raise your glasses.' He stopped and looked around. 'Where's mine for that matter?'  
  
Kelly handed him his glass of champagne. 'Oh thank you darlin'.' He kissed his wife on the cheek and turned back to the people waiting for him to finish. 'Right, so please raise your glasses in a toast for my son Nick, who has just passed his pilot's test and is now a fully qualified pilot. I didn't think that this day was ever coming the noises and protests he made about flying. I was starting to wonder whether he was BA's kid after all.' Everyone laughed again. 'But for all that, he surprised me as he always does, and he's now a pilot, which means that I've now got two rivals up there but it also means that I am immensely proud of him and I'd like to offer him my congratulations. So, to Nick.' He drank from his glass as did everyone else.  
  
Emily managed to drink nearly a third of her champagne before her mother took the glass from her. With a grin Nick stood up and took his dad's cap from his head.  
  
Murdock instantly took it back and father and son pretended to fight over it. Once Nick had possession of it and it was firmly on his head he gave his speech.  
  
'Thank you, thank you very much. Dad isn't the only one who thought this day was never going to come by the way, I don't think I could have made it through without the support of my family and friends. Which is why I have a few special thanks to give. Now BA didn't threaten to break my legs so Dad has given me a list of crazy things I have to say before I start thanking people. First up..' BA growled good-naturedly and Nick grinned.  
  
'Just kidding BA. I want to thank first of all, my big brother Michael for helping me remember everything and giving up time to give me a few pointers both on the ground and off of it. My little sister Emily for being around so that I could annoy her when studying got too hard. Only joking Em, love ya really. I'd like to thank her for helping me with all the extra schoolwork that I had to get my head around, she's been great. Thanks little sis. I'd like to thank BA for fixing Dad's plane whenever I managed to bust it nearly beyond repair, man you're a lifesaver. Hannibal and Face for all the stories of the things Dad has done and flown that scared me nearly to death but encouraged me to get up there and give him a run for his money. I'd like to thank everyone for their support, Danny, Brandon, Maria and Johnny especially. And of course, my lovely girlfriend, Rosa for bringing me cookies and ice cream when things got too rough and her father, Miguel for letting me date her and for not busting my legs when I asked. But last and by no means least the biggest thanks has to go to two very special people, without them I really couldn't have done this, they've been truly fantastic. Mom, Dad, thank you. You two are the best parents in the world. Thank you everyone.'  
  
Before Nick could sit down he was swamped by people hugging him. Murdock and Kelly kept apart so that everyone else could talk to him first. Murdock kissed his wife's cheek and smiled at her. 'He's growing up.'  
  
'I know.' She said a tear in her eye. 'They all are.' She gestured to Emily and Brandon, who after hugging Nick, were sitting down together. Emily on Brandon's lap, his arms around her and her head on his shoulder.  
  
'You think we can actually get to him now?' Murdock asked, looking at Nick who was still surrounded by people.  
  
'We can try.' Kelly said smiling. 'You might have to send Billy in first.'  
  
Murdock grinned and pretended to be studying the group of people seriously. 'Well, we could waltz our way through.'  
  
Kelly laughed and they went to hug Nick, since Michael had been home things had been better than ever. The knowledge that he'd nearly lost his wife and first-born son for a second time had made Murdock wake up. He'd worked things out with Kelly and talked to Michael. Everything seemed perfect. Even things with Nick were much, much better than they had been.  
  
Murdock hugged Nick and then let Kelly hug him. 'Thanks guys.' Nick was beaming from ear to ear. Not just loving the attention but loving having his family around him and the fact that for once in his life he'd managed to achieve something, he'd made his father proud.  
  
Murdock reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, he handed them to Nick who took them with a puzzled expression. 'What's this?'  
  
Murdock grinned. 'A present, now that you're a pilot you need something fly.'  
  
'Something to fl.' Nick's eyes bugged out.  
  
'So we bought you a plane.'  
  
For once Nick was totally speechless and then he hugged his parents again thanking them repeatedly. Murdock laughed and ruffled his son's hair. The rest of the kids then came over to find out what was going on, Murdock saw their eyes all light up as they found out that Nick had his very own plane.  
  
Murdock motioned to Michael and Emily to follow him. With a puzzled look they followed him over to the house.  
  
'I know this is Nick's day but we couldn't leave you two out.' Murdock handed them a set of keys each. 'Mike, I think if you go over to the airfield you'll find that those belong to a brand new chopper and Emily, I believe that someone has a convertible outside.'  
  
Michael stared stunned at the keys in his hand, he was grinning.  
  
Emily gave a squeal and jumped up and down in excitement. 'You got me a car!'  
  
'Yes but one condition.' Murdock was smiling. 'You don't take Brandon out in it and you don't let BA near it. I don't want the big guy taking it apart to look at it unless you crash it, which you won't and I don't want you and Brandon parking somewhere in it. You get my meaning?'  
  
Emily nodded but she was still brimming over with excitement. 'You gonna take me out for a spin first?' Her father asked, Murdock had been dying to get out in that car since Face had delivered it for him.  
  
'You betcha!' Emily's eyes gleamed. Murdock called Nick and Kelly over to join them.  
  
'We're going somewhere.' He told them. 'Em's gonna drive us to the airfield. Nick has a plane to fly and Mike has a helicopter.'  
  
*** It was late evening, Mike, Nick and Emily had finished with their new toys. Emily said that her car drove like a dream and she went at a mercifully reasonable speed. Nick was thrilled with his plane, he said looping the loop had never been so fun and Kelly had been watching him through her fingers as he rolled and dived. Mike also loved his chopper, a new fascination for him ever since he'd flown that one to get Emily out.  
  
All the kids were sitting down one end of the garden in a circle talking and laughing together. On the front porch of the house their parents watched them bathed in the last rays of the setting sun.  
  
Kelly got up from where she had been sitting in the swing chair beside her husband and kissed his cheek. 'I'm gonna start the washing up.' She told him.  
  
'Want me to help hon?'  
  
'No you stay put and talk to the guys.' Dana and Maggie also rose, following Kelly into the kitchen where they could all talk together.  
  
Murdock stretched and yawned. 'Been a long day.' He said.  
  
Hannibal looked over at him. 'You think they're ready?' He asked.  
  
Murdock was instantly quiet. 'Maybe?'  
  
'You're telling me that you brought Nick a plane, Mike a chopper and Emily a car and they're not ready?' Face asked.  
  
'They're ready.' BA said softly.  
  
'They were ready ever since the day we got Mike back.' Hannibal murmured. 'You saw the look in their eyes Murdock.'  
  
'Yeah.' Murdock sighed. 'I saw it.just, they're so young.'  
  
'We can't do it anymore.' Face said. 'And someone has to.'  
  
'What if they want to settle down?' Murdock looked out over the garden; he could see Brandon and Emily cuddling together. Nick had his arm around Rosa and Maria was whispering in Joseph's ear. 'We know how hard it is to do that. I just thought things would be different for them.'  
  
'They'll be ok.' BA told him. 'Gotta grow up sometime.'  
  
'But, aren't you worried.'  
  
'Course I am, still gonna let Brandon do it.'  
  
'But a new A-Team, is that right?'  
  
Hannibal looked at him. 'We did agree Murdock; we're too old to be doing this now.'  
  
'I know, I know. Don't know how I'm going to explain it to Kelly though. We just get Mike back and now I'm packing them all off to go fight people.'  
  
'We're not forcing them Murdock, but if they want to.' Face put in, he knew how Murdock felt. Dana was not going to be happy.  
  
'And they do wanna.' BA said. 'You can see it fool, in their eyes.'  
  
'We knew this day had to come Murdock. They're our kids, we were like them once.' Hannibal told him.  
  
'Yeah.' Murdock was quiet thinking. Then he looked over at his children, the team's children. 'They're ready.' 


	19. Epilogue

EPILOGUE  
  
And that was how it happened. How I, Michael Jonathon Murdock and my friends took over from our fathers. At first the lies had hurt, they had been great men, practically famous, especially in Vietnam. But yet they'd hidden that from us.  
  
We know that we will never be our fathers, we can never be as good as them for one simple reason; we don't do it to survive. We do it because we want to, we aren't on the run from anyone, and we haven't been blackmailed by anyone.  
  
We do it because we want to, because it's right and perhaps the real reason we do it is for the Jazz. That unexplainable feeling that can't be fought and can't be killed.  
  
We haven't called ourselves the A-Team, we don't advertise ourselves but people always know how to find us if they need to. My dad says it's like a great big homing beacon, kinda like how cabbages know how to get back home to their fields where they grew up. If people need us, they will come. Ok so that's a bad analogy, because it's not true, that was something my dad made up but still.there's no harm in being crazy..is there?  
  
I mean after all, where would the A-Team be without a crazy pilot? Where would they be without the great big muscled, coloured guy who's a mechanical genius? Where would they be without the charming one who can scam anything, anytime, anywhere? And where would they be without a leader whose plans always come together? I guess we are more like our fathers than we know.  
  
At first it was just me, Johnny, Danny and Brandon but of course the others wanted to join and we managed to persuade our fathers to let them. And now we have Joseph and Rosa in our midst too. We're getting to be quite a group but we get the job done and we know that wherever we are, however much trouble we're in, there are four guys who would be there in a second to help us. Four men who were once perhaps the greatest men that Vietnam ever knew, four men who are now fathers. Perhaps one day they will be the fathers of the most famous people in the world? Maybe, one day. 


End file.
